Herança Veela
by Amanda R. Malfoy
Summary: O quinto ano de Harry em Hogwarts foi realmente um ano muito turbulento, mas e si além de tudo aquilo, ele ainda descobrisse que é um Veela? Como isso isso é possível? Descubra aqui.
1. A transformação

Herança Veela:

Cap 01 – A Transformação.

Harry Potter entrou em seu quarto na Rua dos Alfeneiros completamente esgotado e dolorido. Sua tia o tinha obrigado a limpar o jardim todas, além de fazer todas as sua inúmeras tarefas diárias. Sua barriga protestava de fome pela pouca comida ingerida no dia inteiro, mas ele simplesmente não podia fazer nada, além de ficar quieto e dormir, pois estava se sentindo muito mal. Suas bochechas estavam quentes, como se estivesse com febre e ele se sentia enjoado.

O garoto se deitou em sua cama, olhando para a janela em quanto esperava adormecer, estava preocupado com Edwiges, sua coruja tinha saído para caçar a dois dias e ainda não voltara. Ela já tinha feito isso antes, porem ele não podia deixar de se preocupar, afinal aquela coruja sempre foi sua ligação com o mundo magico quando ele estava de ferias, uma garantia de que tudo que passava em Hogwarts não era um sonho que ele sempre tinha que acordar quando voltava para os Dursleys.

Preocupação era o seu estado mais frequente, dês do ocorrido no fim do ultimo ano escolar. Harry estava sempre esperando ouvir noticias sobre ataques de comensais ou assassinatos misteriosos, mas nada aparecia no jornal, trouxa ou bruxo.

Sua testa parecia mais quente agora e ele mal conseguia manter seus olhos abertos, tudo parecia estar girando e a qualquer momento ele iria vomitar no tapete. Tentou se controlar para não fazer isso, ou ficaria sem café da manha.

Seu último pensamento coerente antes de cair no sono era se alguém se lembraria de que amanha era o seu aniversario.

Ele acordou nas primeiras horas da manha de seu aniversario de quinze anos se sentindo muito estranho. Abriu os olhos devagar e se espreguiçou, ainda meio zonzo de sono.

Parou no meio de um bocejo em choque, piscou varias e levou as mãos até os olhos, verificando se não havia dormindo com os óculos, mas eles não estavam lá. Olhou para o lado e os viu no seu criado mudo. Sua visão estava extremamente clara, muito mais do que com os seus próprios óculos, como se ele nunca tivesse tido uma miopia galopante.

Piscando muito começou a olhar em volta, tudo parecia novo. A Rua dos Alfeneiros nunca fora tão interessante. Olhou todo novamente, observando as cores, as estampas, as texturas... Tudo estava mais colorido, nítido e bonito. Ele nunca reparou o quanto sua visão era ruim até àquela hora.

Após dez minutos apenas olhando em volta, ou pela janela. Harry abriu a porta de seu quarto silenciosamente, se certificando que os Dursleys continuavam a dormir. Então andou sorrateiramente até o banheiro e quase teve um infarto quando se olhou no espelho.

Ele simplesmente não podia acreditar que aquele refletido no espelho era ele.

Levantou uma mão, o reflexo levantou também. Piscou, o reflexo piscou também. Tocou o seu rosto e mais uma vez o reflexo fez o mesmo... Como isso era possível? O Harry do espelho estava... Incrivelmente..._ Bonito_.  
Suas feições estavam delicadas, seus lábios cheios e vermelhos pareciam ter o formado de um pequeno coração, seus olhos estavam grandes e o verde parecia mais brilhante e vibrante do que nunca. Seu cabelo, sempre espetado pra tudo que é lado, estava brilhoso, macio e no máximo um pouquinho desarrumado, mas isso também era bonito.

E o que era aquilo no seu corpo? Aquilo era... Não, não é possível... _Curva_s? Harry se afastou um pouco para poder olhar seu corpo. Aquele corpo pequeno e magricela que sempre teve, continuava pequeno. Mas, com toda certeza não magricela.  
Levantou a blusa do pijama e observou o seu peito liso, sem pelo algum, deixando a pele estranhamente macia. Por simples curiosidade o garoto olhou dentro da bermuda do pijama e arregalou os olhos em horror, ali também estava sem pelos.

— O... O que tá acontecendo aqui? — Perguntou para o banheiro vazio.

Isso era uma brincadeira de seus tios? Provavelmente não, afinal eles não tinham censo de humor... Mas, então o que estava acontecendo? Ainda ontem ele era um adolescente "normal" e hoje quando acordou ele parecia outra pessoa, de um jeito estranhamente feminino... Fez careta e sacudiu a cabeça com desagrado por esse pensamento.

Pulou de susto quando Duda soltou um ronco especialmente alto no quarto em frente.

Com alguma dificuldade ele desgrudou o olhar do espelho e saiu do banheiro, indo direto para o seu quarto. Tinha que se arrumar e fazer o café da manha rápido, afinal, bonito ou não seus tios não deixariam de puni-lo.

Harry entrou novamente em seu quarto e abriu o guarda roupas, procurando a camiseta mais larga que pudesse vestir, talvez assim conseguisse esconder um pouco das mudanças. Se olhou no pequeno espelho dentro de seu guarda roupas para ver o resultado... As mudanças eu seu rosto ainda eram visíveis á quilômetros, além do fato que sua pele parecia brilhar levemente á medida que seu coração acelerava com o nervosismo da reação de seus tios.

Respirou fundo, uma, duas, três vezes. Lentamente o brilho foi diminuindo, até restar apenas a cor suave de sua pele. "_Ah, que ótimo. Agora eu também brilho no escuro... O que tá acontecendo comigo?_" Harry se perguntou aquilo pela decima vez aquela manha.

Saiu de seu quarto silenciosamente, com medo de acordar seus tios antes que pudesse deixar o café da manha pronto. Entrou na cozinha e começou a fritar bacon e ovos para o café. Em questão de meia hora sons de pessoas acordando já se podia ser ouvido no andar de cima, o garoto se apressou em arrumar a mesa de café da manha e voltar o seu quarto.

Ficou esperando deitado em sua cama, apenas pensando no que diabos estava acontecendo consigo. Apalpava seu rosto e outras partes do corpo freneticamente, às vezes se olhando no pequeno espelho dentro de seu guarda roupas. Então em certa hora da manha ele ouviu sua tia chamando para que ele fosse tomar café, o que significava que todos já haviam comido e ele poderia ficar com as sobras.

Talvez seus tios nem reparassem que ele havia mudado, afinal nunca ligaram muito para ele. Harry torcia por isso, não sabia o que poderiam fazer, ou qual seria a reação deles, talvez o punissem por isso? Claro, ele não tinha culpa nenhuma... "_Quem estou tentando enganar? Eles nunca se importaram se a culpa era ou não minha._" Ele pensou tristemente.

Sem muita animação ele desceu as escadas mais uma vez, entrou na cozinha e olhou em volta. Apenas sua tia estava ali, virada de costas para ele lavando a louça, provavelmente seu tio Válter já tinha saído para trabalhar e Duda estava fora de casa, com certeza batendo em crianças menores que ele junto com seus amigos grandalhões... Des de que não fosse nele, Harry ficava feliz.

O moreno sentou-se a mesa e começou a comer sua pequena porção de comida em silencio.

— Garoto — Começou a falar sua tia Petúnia, ainda sem olha-lo — Quando terminar de comer, eu quero que você...

Então finalmente ela se virou o encarou, secando as mãos em um pano de prato. Quase na mesma hora engasgou de susto. Harry imediatamente terminou de comer o ultimo pedaço de bacon, pois provavelmente ficar sem refeições seria um de seus castigos por... Ele não sabia bem o porquê, ficar bonito da noite para o dia talvez?

O silencio da cozinha estava quase palpável enquanto a mulher encarava o menino. Então de uma hora para outra Petúnia voltou á respirar, olhava pela janela de um lado para o outro da rua, como se esperasse ver os vizinhos a espiando com binóculos.

— Suba para o seu quarto. — Falou finalmente, sibilando as palavras pelos dentes serrados — Agora.

Harry saiu da cozinha sem falar nada. Achou um pouco estranha a atitude de sua tia, mas ela provavelmente achava que ele tinha feito isso de proposito e não queria que os vizinhos o vissem, pois qualquer coisa minimamente diferente era assunto por semanas naquela rua.

Enquanto andava em direção as escadas a porta da frente foi aberta por Duda. Nessa hora o coração de Harry disparou, provavelmente seu primo iria ou caçoar dele por se parecer uma menina, ou iria começar a gritar de medo. Ele tentou continuar andando, de cabeça baixa para não encara-lo, porem seu primo havia parado no caminho, bloqueando praticamente todo o corredor com o seu pequeno corpo de filhote de orca. Ele continuava tão largo quanto sempre, mas agora com as aulas de boxe ou "O nobre esporte" como seu tio gostava de dizer, Duda havia ficado muito mais forte. Nem de longe Harry temia seu primo como antes, quando era o seu saco de pancadas pessoal, mas o fato do outro garoto conseguir socar mais forte e com mais precisão, em sua opinião não merecia comemoração alguma.

O garoto maior ficou parado na frente da porta de entrada, abrindo a boca feito um peixe e com os olhos muitos abertos, olhando de cima a baixo o moreno. O menor em questão sentiu seu rosto ficando rubro com aquele olhar, que corria para cada parte de seu corpo, e apesar das roupas largas, estava se sentindo extremamente exposto.

Tentou passar por Duda o empurrando para o lado, mas quando estava quase chegando no primeiro degrau das escadas o garoto segurou seu braço. Harry o encarou assustado com aquela ação, mas seu primo parecia estar em algum tipo de transe, o encarando com os olhos nublados.

— Dudinha, é você meu amor? — Chamou tia Petúnia da cozinha, espichando o pescoço comprido para fora da cozinha, sua voz estava ligeiramente ansiosa.

O garoto maior, então piscou com força e olhou em direção a cozinha, olhou novamente para Harry e baixou os olhos até a sua mão que segurava o braço do outro em um dolorido aperto. O menor soltou-se com um movimento brusco e subiu quase correndo as escadas, entrou no seu quarto e se escorou na porta fechada, ofegante. O que tinha acontecido ali?

Ele já não entendia mais nada, será que isso não passava de um sonho muito estranho? Primeiro ele acorda e esta todo diferente, depois seu primo o olha daquela forma esquisita, ninguém nunca o olhou assim antes.

Harry ficou naquele quarto o dia inteiro, não ousou sair nem para ir ao banheiro. Já achou muita sorte sua não ter que escovar o chão da casa com uma escova de dente. Só estava apreensivo pela chegada de seu tio, com certeza tia Petúnia contaria para ele o que acontecera consigo... Ele não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo consigo, mas com toda certeza seu tio ia dar um jeito de arranjar uma desculpa pela surra que ia dar-lhe assim que chegasse em casa.

Os vizinhos já tinham medo dele por achar que era um delinquente, agora ele seria alvo de olhares de pura repulsa. Harry sabia que estava extremamente feminino, tentou negar para si mesmo o dia inteiro, mas era inevitável. Os traços... O corpo... Tudo tinha mudado, do dia para a noite. E se ele mesmo não conseguia explicar para si mesmo, como explicaria para seus tios que não usara magia em si mesmo para ficar mais bonitinho? Harry nunca se preocupou com beleza.

Bem, agora ele estava preocupado, mas por outros motivos.

O sol começou a baixar lá fora e o coração de Harry começou a disparar de nervoso. Logo seu tio estaria em casa. O menino reparou que na escuridão que tomava o quarto devagar, era possível ver um leve brilho tomar conta de sua pele novamente... Talvez isso acontecesse quando ficava nervoso... O que era ele agora? Um vagalume?

Pensou em escrever uma carta para Rony, Mione ou até mesmo Sirius, mas o que iria escrever? "_Socorro, fiquei bonito_" ou "_Estou me transformando em uma luminária_". Isso parecia extremamente ridículo até em sua mente, além do fato de que nenhuma de suas cartas anteriores havia sido respondida e Edwiges ainda não voltara de sua caçada.

O garoto segurou a respiração quando ouviu o som do carro do tio Válter parando na frente de casa. Ficou quieto sentado na cama, apenas esperando. Ouviu quando ele entrou em casa e depois sua tia o chamando, então não conseguiu ouvir nada mais. Cerca de dez minutos depois ouviu os passos pesados de seu tio sacudindo a escada, a cada degrau Harry se encolhia mais, uma coisa inútil pois sua pele estava brilhando mais do que nunca. "_Ah, como se apaga esse negocio?_" Pensou debilmente.

Finalmente a porta de seu quarto foi escancarada com violência, o menino observava com olhos arregalados de medo a face de seu tio, ele parecia um tomate de tão vermelho e a bigodeira tremia de raiva. Mas, quando Harry esperava ter seu braço apertado violentamente e ser jogado no chão, nada aconteceu. Válter Dursley estava parado na porta apenas o olhando, com o mesmo olhar nublado que Duda havia tido antes. O garoto observou o que parecia ser uma épica luta interna na cabeça de seu tio, ele estava quase abrindo a boca para falar alguma coisa quando finalmente o mais velho falou entre dentes.

— Não sei o que pensa que esta fazendo sua aberração. — Rosnou, salpicando o chão de saliva — Mas não vai sair desse quarto até o fim do verão.

O homem fechou a porta com força, em seguida Harry conseguiu ouvir as trancas — que haviam sido colocadas quando ele tinha doze anos, junto com a portinha para a comida e que não foram usadas des de então — serem fechadas, uma por uma. O menino então abraçou as pernas, colocando a cabeça entre os braços e respirando aliviado.

Não sabia o porquê de seu tio apenas tê-lo trancado em seu quarto ao invés de espanca-lo como fazia sempre, não que estivesse reclamando é claro, mas ele se lembrava de quando ficou trancado três anos atrás e não foi nada legal.

Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficou naquela posição, apenas refletindo sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo naquele dia... O seu aniversario de quinze anos. Até se esquecera que hoje era o seu aniversario, ficou mais triste ainda com esse pensamento. Levantou a cabeça e observou a noite escura pela janela, a única iluminação agora era a dos postes da rua.

— Será que se esqueceram de mim também? — Murmurou tristemente, pensando em seus amigos e padrinho.

Enquanto olhava pela janela um pequeno vulto lhe chamou a atenção. Parecia estar vindo em sua direção. Harry se levantou devagar da cama, se aproximando da janela, o vulto ia ficando cada vez maior e mais claro, até finalmente o menino reconhece-lo, aquela era Edwiges, a sua coruja. Com um leve aumento em sua felicidade, ele abriu a janela para receber o animal.

Edwiges entrou com leveza pela janela, logo em seguida pousando no braço estendido de seu dono. Harry observou com curiosidade a sua coruja, ele ainda tinha alguma esperança de que ela trouxesse cartas de seus amigos, porem estava muito enganado.

— Esta cansada? — Perguntou acariciando as penas do pássaro com carinho, a resposta que recebeu foi gentis bicadas em seus dedos.

O garoto então abriu a gaiola de sua coruja que por sua vez se encarrapitou ali, tomando alguns goles de agua do bebedouro.

Soltando um suspiro cansado Harry começou a colocar o seu pijama. Era melhor dormir de uma vez por todas e talvez, com alguma sorte, ele acordasse na manha seguinte e descobrisse que tudo isso não passou de um simples sonho... Ou um pesadelo, que é mais provavel.

Dois dias se passaram e Harry continuava trancado em seu quarto, saindo apenas de manha e de noite para ir no banheiro e recebendo comida duas vezes por dia — se é que aquilo podia se chamar de comida. — Nesses dois dias nada havia mudado em sua aparência novamente, seu corpo continuava com curvas, seu rosto delicado e seu cabelo nunca brilhara tanto.

Passava o dia inteiro deitado em sua cama, pensando se alguém viria busca-lo quando primeiro de setembro chegasse. Mas, e se isso acontecesse, o que iriam falar de sua nova aparência? O que ele iria falar? Ele não queria nem pensar nessas coisas, mas infelizmente, quando se tem muito tempo para pensar, é exatamente isso o que você acaba fazendo.

Na noite do terceiro dia Harry pensava seriamente em abrir a porta com sua varinha, descer até a cozinha e pegar algo para comer. A sopa em lata que recebia parecia deixa-lo com mais fome do que se não comesse nada. Já estava com a varinha na mão quando pensou nas consequências... Ele poderia ser expulso de Hogwarts por isso, e ele sinceramente preferia passar mais um mês com fome do que o resto de sua vida, então largou a varinha em cima do criado mudo ao lado da cama e se jogou na mesma. Ficou deitado até a noite chegar. Quando estava quase adormecendo o som das trancas da sua porta lhe chamou a atenção, estava se sentindo tão fraco que apenas virou o rosto em direção a porta.

— Garoto! — Chamou tio Válter abrindo apenas uma fresta da porta, como se tivesse medo que Harry pudesse fugir se ele abrisse demais. — Eu e sua tia vamos sair hoje, você esta proibido de sair deste quarto, ouviu bem?

— Como se eu pudesse... — O menino murmurou fracamente, mas não baixo o bastante.

— O que disse moleque? — Rosnou o homem ameaçadoramente.

— E Duda? Ele não vai? — Harry respondeu rápido.

— Não, ele foi dormir na casa de um amigo. — Falou desgostoso em responder algo ao garoto. — Você me escutou? Não vai sair daqui.

Harry respondeu com um fraco "Uhum". Válter interpretou aquilo com um ponto final naquela conversa e fechou a porta de novo, fechando cada tranca novamente. O menino apenas suspirou e virou-se para a janela, se encolhendo em posição fetal. Adormeceu ouvindo o carro partindo e assim deixando a casa completamente vazia e silenciosa.

Harry acordou confuso, algum barulho o acordara. Olhou em volta meio grogue de sono, ainda era noite. Finalmente conseguiu distinguir o que o acordara, alguém estava abrindo a porta.

Sentando rápido o garoto fixou o olhar na porta. Seu tio ainda não tinha voltado de onde quer que tenha ido e a casa estava vazia, quem poderia estar tentando entrar em seu quarto? Comensais da morte?

A maçaneta girou enquanto Harry segurava a respiração, fez um movimento com a mão em direção a sua varinha, porem parou no meio do ato quando viu quem estava entrando.

— D-Duda?

Seu primo entrou devagar, sempre o encarando. Fechou e trancou a porta ainda sem desviar o olhar. O outro estava achando isso muito estranho.

— Você não estava dormindo na casa de um amigo? — Perguntou nervoso o menor, seus olhos iam de seu primo que estava se aproximando como quem anda ate um animal acuado, para a porta trancada. — O que esta fazendo? Duda para!

Tentou fugir quando o maior pulou em cima de si, mas estava fraco e lento demais, acabou se deixando prender. Duda sentou-se em cima de si, o prendendo entre as pernas e segurando seus dois braços a cima da cabeça. Harry estava completamente imobilizado, tentava se debater em vão, pois o peso de seu primo junto com a força era o suficiente para prende-lo ali.

Tudo estava confuso, nunca se imaginou em tal situação, ainda mais com seu primo. Duda então, prendeu seus pulsos com apenas uma das mãos enormes e com a outra começou a levantar a camiseta do garoto abaixo de si. Harry parou de se debater na hora, o olhando em choque e segurando a respiração. Não conseguia acreditar que seu primo estava fazendo aquilo. O maior começou a acariciar o abdômen e o peito do outro, o olhar em seu rosto estava completamente nublado e um sorriso bobo tomava conta de seus lábios, como se nada o deixasse mais feliz do que estar ali.

— D-Duda! Para, o que está fazendo? — Harry perguntou aflito, se contorcendo na tentativa inútil de sair dali. — Para com essa besteira e me solta agora!

— Fique quieto! — Um tapa desferido com força fez os olhos Harry lacrimejaram e virar o rosto em direção a janela, mostrando a bochecha machucada e vermelha. — Não sei o que fez comigo sua aberração... Mas, não consigo parar de pensar em você... Argh... Des daquele dia. Não consigo parar de pensar em como seria te tocar...

Harry o olhou com espanto, esquecendo-se da dor que sentira segundos atrás. Aquilo estava cada vez mais estranho, as próximas palavras foram sussurradas perto o suficiente para lhe causar uma onda de calafrios que atravessou todo o seu corpo.

— Te beijar... — Então em um movimento brusco, ele usou a mão livre para puxar o rosto de Harry para perto, empurrou seus lábios contra os dele, tentando passar a língua para dentro da boca do menor, mas esse mantinha seus lábios cerrados com força.

O aperto de Duda aumentou em volta do rosto do outro, fazendo as suas mandíbulas latejarem de dor. Harry soltou um gemido sofrido, o que se mostrou um erro, pôs abrir um pouquinho a boca fez com que o beijo se consumasse. Neste momento o moreno estava se sentindo terrível, estava sujo. A língua do outro era como terra em sua boca, o estava sufocando aos poucos, a qualquer hora ele iria se afogar. Foi quando percebeu que não conseguiria mais aguentar que o menino usou toda sua força para morder a língua invasora.

Duda se afastou urrando de dor, segurando a boca ferida com as duas mãos. A boca parecia severamente machucada e o sangue quase jorrava dali. Harry estava estático olhando com horror em quanto o sangue pingava em suas vestes, mas não teve muito tempo para se recompor pois, um pouco recuperado da dor, seu primo lançou lhe um olhar cheio de ódio.

— Ora, você vai ver! — Desferiu outro tapa em Harry, desta vez jogando seu rosto para o outro lado. — Sua aberração!

Ele novamente se preparava para avançar em Harry, porem o menor antes de qualquer coisa, talvez por instinto, arranhou o rosto do garoto sentado em cima de si. Duda nem mais gritava de dor, apenas dava pequenos gemidos sofridos segurando a bochecha que possuía marcas fundas e vermelhas com um fino filete de sangue escorrendo até o pescoço. Desta vez o menino pensou rápido e alcançou a varinha em cima do criado mudo.

— Estupefaça! — Gritou apontando a varinha em direção ao peito do garoto.

Duda foi atingido com tudo por um raio de luz vermelho que o fez bater na parede e cair deslizando até o chão, onde ficou imóvel e desacordado.

Harry ainda estava parado na mesma posição, paralisado. Ainda não conseguia intender o que se passara ali. Seu primo o tinha agarrado?  
Depois de alguns momentos de choque, Harry percebeu que Duda sangrava muito, tanto na boca, quanto na bochecha. Observou suas mãos e arregalaram os olhos de susto, afinal suas unhas estavam com pelo menos dois centímetros, pareciam forte, afiadas e reluziam com as cores de um arco-íris. O garoto então cutucou seus dentes com as pontas dos dedos e percebeu que estavam muito mais afiados e um pouco compridos, sem falar que a luz em volta de si iluminava quase todo o quarto.

Ele correu até o guarda roupas e o abriu, se observando no pequeno espelho. Ofegou observando a sua imagem ali refletida. Ele nunca estivera tão belo antes. A luz em volta de si parecia ressaltar todos os seus melhores traços. Com certeza ele nunca foi de ficar se admirando, mas... Esqueceu que tinha um primo moribundo desmaiado logo ali, apenas para ficar se olhando por alguns momentos, não acreditando que aquele refletido era realmente ele.

Com forme ia se desligando do ambiente a sua volta, a luminosidade também ia diminuindo. Um barulho chamou sua atenção, olhou em volta o procurando até finalmente perceber a bela coruja parda bicando o vidro de sua janela. Novamente seu coração começou a disparar, porem desta vez de ansiedade. Quem será que lhe escrevera? Talvez depois de um verão inteiro sem noticias seus amigos finalmente resolveram lembrar que ele existe?

Correu para abrir a janela e dar passagem ao pássaro, esse por sua vez nem chegou a pousar em lugar algum, apenas deixou cair a carta aos pés do garoto e saiu pela janela novamente. Harry se agachou e examinou a carta com curiosidade, mas levou um grande choque ao perceber o selo do ministério no envelope. Com as mãos levemente tremulas abriu e leu a carta.

_"Caro Sr. Potter,_

_Recebemos informação de que realizou o feitiço um feitiço estupurante ás nove e vinte e três desta noite em um trouxa. A severidade desta violação do Decreto de Restrição a Magia Para Menores resultou na sua expulsão da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Os representantes do Ministério irão á sua casa em breve para destruir sua varinha._

_Como já deve ter recebido um aviso oficial por ofensa sob a Seção 13 do Estatuto de Sigilo da Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos, nós lamentamos informar que sua presença é requerida numa audiência disciplinar no Ministério da Magia ás 9 horas da manha do dia doze de agosto._

_Esperando que esteja bem,_

_Sinceramente,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Departamento de Uso Impróprio da Magia_

_Mistério da Magia_"

Com uma exclamação de espanto Harry deixou cair a carta no chão, ainda com o olhar fixo onde ela estava a alguns segundos atrás.


	2. Resgate e Grimmauld Place

**Oi! Olha, desculpa a demora em postar o segundo cap, mas é que... Eu nem sabia que eu tinha postado o primeiro -'''''... É que eu estou tendo sérios problemas em mexer neste site! Então eu fui ver hoje, só de bobeira e... Oh my Merlin! Reviews! O próximo cap, provavelmente vai sair semana que vem... Ok, então. Aos comentários: **

_"Nossa fiquei super curiosa pra saber o porque do Harry ser um Veela xD e sério eu realmente achei que o Duda ia estrupar ele ._.' Por favor continua *-* prometo que vo acompanhar sua fic :D"_

**R: Ah, mas logo logo tem as explicações, e quanto ao estrupo... Tipo, eu até pensei mas... Eu não tenho coragem pra isso! Gente, tadinho dele, já é tão sofrido... Além do mais... A primeira vez dele vai ser SUPER especial. Bjs! Obrigado por comentar e acompanhar!**

_**"**Olá!_

_Adorei o início! gosto imenso deste tipo de historias!  
Mal posso esperar pela continuação :"_

**R: Olá! Tudo bem? Eu também adoro fics Veela, principalmente quando o Harry é um, mas sempre que eu lia uma ou tinha uma coisinha que eu não gostava ou não tinha fim... Então me irritei e resolvi fazer uma eu mesma, do jeito que eu sempre quis ler uma fic Veela. Bjs, obrigado por comentar!**

Cap 02 - Resgate e Grimmauld Place.

Harry simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ler... Foi expulso de Hogwarts e... Iriam quebrar sua varinha! Como pode deixar isso acontecer?

Precisou de apenas uma olhada no corpo imóvel para fazê-lo lembrar de como isso acontecera. Mas aquilo era um caso de emergência! Simplesmente não podiam fazer isso com ele quando estava apenas tentando se proteger! Ah, na hora do desespero nem pensara nas consequências... Se bem que, talvez se não tivesse estuporado seu primo, á essa hora ele poderia estar...

Um calafrio fez tremer todo o corpo do garoto. Harry olhou para sua varinha, então novamente para a carta e outra vez para sua varinha. Gemeu de angustia e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, finalmente desabando de joelhos no quarto e deixando as grossas lagrimas escorrerem por sua face.

Por quê? Por que simplesmente tudo tinha que acontecer com ele? O garoto já estava esgotado disso, primeiro o retorno de Voldemort, logo depois ele é jogado e abandonado na casa dos Dursleys, o seu inverno pessoal. Então no meio do verão ele vira uma coisa muito bonita que faz os outros agirem estranhamente e é punido por tentar se proteger... Expulso do único lugar que um dia ele chamou de lar e se sentiu seguro.

Em meio a soluços um ruído muito parecido com o anterior chamou-lhe a atenção mais uma vez. Desta vez era uma coruja cinza, parada na janela e esperando que ele recebesse a carta.

Harry se levantou devagar, fungando alto e limpando o rosto com as costas das mãos. Pegou a carta e abriu com certa dificuldade por estar tremendo tanto.

"Harry?  
Dumbledore acabou de chegar no ministério e está tentando resolver tudo. NÃO ABANDONE A CASA DE SEUS TIOS. NÃO FAÇA NENHUMA MAGIA. NÃO ENTREGUE SUA VARINHA.  
Arthur Weasley"

Respirando uma, duas ou três vezes o garoto jogou a carta em cima da cama, se segurando para não rasga-la em pedacinho e depois tocar fogo. Afinal, o que pensavam que ele era? Depois de tanto tempo a única coisa que falam para ele fazer é ficar ali e "Não entregue sua varinha"... Ora, o que esperavam que ele fizesse brigasse por sua varinha? Duelasse com os homens do ministério? Provavelmente não, pois isso seria contra o "Não faça nenhuma magia."

Bem, pensando melhor isso era melhor de que coisa nenhuma. Dumbledore estava tentando resolver tudo? Que bom! Ele estava ansioso por soluções.

Com a respiração pesada ele olhou para o corpo de seu primo. O garoto ainda não conseguia entender o que tinha acontecido, afinal o outro nunca dera indicio nenhum de ser gay, e mesmo que fosse com certeza não se interessaria por ele... Ou talvez, não antes.

Esfregou os olhos com força em sinal de cansaço, não conseguia se acalmar de jeito nenhum agora. Esperava que a qualquer momento algumas pessoas fossem entrar ali e quebrar a sua varinha...

Pulou de susto ao ouvir um gemido. Seu primo estava se mexendo, ao ver isso Harry instintivamente segurou a varinha com mais força e deu vários passos para trás até se encostar na parede. Não queria saber, se precisasse ia se defender, com magia ou sem. Se lembrava muito bem da sensação de ter sido beijado e não queria isso de novo... Na verdade aquilo não poderia ser classificado como um beijo, pois então... Ele teria de admitir que aquele foi o seu primeiro beijo, e ele não queria isso nem um pouco. Aquilo estava mais para um ato forçado.

Quando pensou que uma nova luta teria inicio, Duda parou de se mexer e ficou quieto novamente. Respirando aliviado, o garoto se desgrudou da parede. "_preciso sair daqui, á qualquer hora Duda vai acordar._" Pensou com desespero. Pulou o corpo no caminho com cuidado para não encostar e foi até a porta destrancada, ao entrar no corredor não conseguiu ver quase nada pois estava completamente escuro, foi tateando até o banheiro.

Quando finalmente conseguiu achar a porta no final do corredor entrou ali e se trancou, se escorando na porta e deslizando até cair sentado no chão, abraçando as próprias pernas com a cabeça entre os braços. "_Pelo menos aqui estarei seguro até tio Válter che... Droga! Tio Válter vai é me dar uma surra por ter 'agredido' Duda._" Harry gemeu e se encolheu mais ainda, tentando se impedir de chorar mais um vez... Tinha como tudo ficar pior?

Lentamente o cançaso foi levando a melhor, fazendo o garoto dormir naquela mesma posição, sentado no banheiro escuro escorado á porta.

Acordou sobressaltado com barulho de conversas. Piscou para espantar o sono e esfregou os olhos, fazendo silencio e tentando ouvir o que se passava, será que seus tios já tinham chagado? Harry sinceramente não sabia o que sentir, alivio ou desespero.

Havia porem, um numero de vozes grande demais para ser só tio Válter e tia Petúnia. Seu corpo gelou na mesma hora ao perceber isso, afinal se não eram os seus tios então... "_Droga estou brilhando de novo!_" Tentou se acalmar porem percebeu ser uma coisa quase impossível, uma vez que as vozes só aumentavam e chegavam cada vez mais perto. Segurou firme a varinha, pronto para atacar caso fosse preciso... Já tinha sido expulso de Hogwarts mesmo, o que poderia arruinar mais a sua vida?

— Ele deve estar lá em cima. — Ouviu uma voz feminina dizer, seguido por alguns murmúrios de concordância.

— Harry? — Ouviu uma voz chamar seu nome, porem ao invés de se assustar uma onda de calor tomou o seu corpo. Ele conhecia aquela voz. — Harry você está ai?

Se levantou em um pulo, já estava com a mão na maçaneta quando hesitou em gira-la. "_Espera... O que eu to fazendo, isso pode ser uma armadilha... Ah, dane-se._" Não queria saber se aquilo era uma armadilha, queria apenas ir de encontro a aquela voz, que lhe transmitia segurança e até certa alegria, coisa que estava desesperado para ter nem que fosse só um pouquinho. Abriu a porta.

Logo que saiu não consegui ver muita coisa por causa da escuridão, então andou até as escadas e parou no primeiro degrau olhando assustado para as sombras ali em baixo. Ali naquele grupo havia varias pessoas que Harry não conhecia, mas também algumas que ele conhecia como, o homem de face cheia de cicatrizes e perna de pau.

— Abaixe essa varinha garoto, vai furar o olho de alguém desse jeito. — Resmungou em uma voz rouca.

Essa voz o deixou nervoso, percebeu que começara a brilhar quase imperceptivelmente, pois a voz trouxe lembranças do ano passado, quando ficou nove meses junto á um comensal da morte disfarçado, que no final tentou mata-lo para depois se unir a Voldemort, só que seu plano deu errado e ele acabou sendo capturado, mas antes conseguiu comprir seu objetivo de trazer o seu lord de volta. Abaixou a varinhas mas continuou segurando firme nela.

— P-Professor Moody? — Perguntou olhando para a sombra de onde veio a voz.

— Não sei nada sobre "professor" garoto. — Grunhiu novamente — Vamos, desça aqui para podermos vê-lo melhor.

Não se moveu nem um centímetro, ainda estava com medo de que aquilo tudo fosse apenas uma armadilha.

— Está tudo bem Harry, pode descer. Nós viemos para leva-lo embora daqui.

Harry suspirou silenciosamente de alivio, aquela era a voz que ouvira antes. Desceu as escadas e foi em direção a sombra do que achava ser o seu Ex-Professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, ele hesitou novamente, afinal ainda estava extremamente escuro ali e não conseguia se enxergar nada.

— Professor Lupin, é você?

— É claro Harry.

— Ai, por que estamos de pé no escuro? — Falou uma voz completamente desconhecida, que parecia estar á sua direita. — Lumus.

Uma luz forte apareceu na ponta de uma varinha e Harry teve que piscar algumas vezes para se acostumar com a luz. As pessoas ali levantaram suas cabeças para que pudessem serem vistas. O mais próximo era o Professor Lupin, um homem com cabelo castanho e olhos dourados, ele era novo mais ser um lobisomem parecia esgota-lo demais, então tinha alguns cabelos brancos e rugas precoces, além de parecer um pouco doente e cansado. Ele até que tentou sorrir para disfarçar o seu estado, porem quando olhou Harry atentamente seus olhos se arregalaram em espanto, acompanhado de varias outras pessoas que fizeram a mesma coisa. O menino se sentiu corar diante dos olhares em si, todos o observavam com extrema atenção.

— H-Harry... O que...? — Murmurou o lobisomem.

— Olha, você é realmente bem melhor do que eu imaginava! — Falou a bruxa que segurava a varinha — Wotcher, Harry!

Porem enquanto todos o observavam de boca aberta, Alastor Moody o segurou pela gola da camiseta e o levantou até o garoto não conseguir tocar mais os pés nos chão, então o sacudiu e rosnou. As outras pessoas tentaram para-lo mais nada fazia com que ele soltasse suas mãos do garoto, seu olhar era de pura raiva. Harry estava extremamente assustado, já estava brilhando quando não sentiu o ar lhe faltar.

— Eu só vou perguntar uma vez... — Sibilou entre os poucos dentes — Onde está Harry Potter?

— Ahn? — Harry conseguiu soltar um gemido estrangulado.

O homem aproximou tanto a cara cheia de cicatrizes do rosto de Harry que os narizes quase se encostavam e ele conseguia sentir o bafejar do outro, coisa inútil já que ele já estava ficando roxo por falta de ar. Colocou suas mãos sobre as de Moody tentando abri-las, porem isso era quase impossível. Alastor aproximou a varinha do rosto de Harry e rosnou mais uma vez, quase que em aviso que sua paciência estava acabando.

O garoto simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, em um momento estava salvo, livre da casa dos Dursleys e agora ia morrer estrangulado... Ele simplesmente não conseguia entender o motivo dessa reação do homem. Sua visão já estava ficando escura quando Lupin conseguiu solta-lo. O moreno caiu de joelhos no chão, tossindo e segurando a garganta.

— O que está fazendo Lupin? — Harry olhou para cima e viu Olho-tonto apontando a varinha para Remus, o qual o olhava com preocupação antes de lançar um olhar cheio de ódio para Moody.

— Não está vendo Moody? Esse é Harry Potter! — Esbravejou apontando para o adolescente na frente deles, todos os adultos o olharam parecendo muito pálidos e assustados, alguns pareciam concordar com Lupin porem o menino ainda percebia alguns olhares duvidosos em si. — Harry, qual a forma que seu patrono assumiu?

— U-Um Cervo... — Falou com a voz fraca.

— Mas isso é impossível Remus... Ele é... Ele é um... — Alastor disse em tom de assombro.

Ao invés de responder, o lobisomem olhou para Harry com preocupação, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia estar analisando a situação, como se pensasse no que fazer com ele agora. Então ele finalmente ajudou o menino a se levantar. O moreno percebeu que o brilho que estava em volta dele com força total á segundos atrás, estava sumindo aos poucos agora. Porem, ninguém falou nada sobre isso, será que só ele conseguia ver isso? Ele estava ficando louco? Olhou em volta e percebeu que os olhares em si haviam mudado um pouco, os dos homens principalmente, pareciam com o olhar que recebeu de Duda á alguns dias atrás. Esse pensamento o fez recuar, mas foi impedido pelos braços de Lupin a seu redor.

— Você esta bem? — Perguntou preocupado com aquele movimento, olhando um pouco mais de perto achou algumas marcas roxas na pele branca e sensível do pescoço do garoto. — Desculpe por isso.

Harry estava prestes a murmurar um "não foi nada" quando se lembrou de seus tios. Se eles vissem um grupo de bruxos em sua casa, junto com o fato de seu filhinho querido estar desmaiado lá em cima, bem, o resultado não seria nada bom. Principalmente para Harry.

— Os Durs... Os meus tios, eles vão... Chegar a qualquer momento e... — Ele começou sem jeito, porem foi interrompido pela mulher de cabelo violeta.

— Não se preocupe com seus tios, bonitinho. — Ela falou alegremente — Foi eu que os tirei de casa, Sabe? Mandei uma carta para eles pelo correio trouxa, dizendo que estavam inscritos em uma competição nacional. Eles devem estar indo para a premiação agora mesmo.

Ah, com toda a certeza Harry não queria estar ali quando Tio Válter voltasse. Como que lendo seus pensamentos o mago negro se pronunciou:

— Alastor, temos que ir logo ou chegaremos atrasados. — Falou com uma voz rouca e grave.

— Tudo bem... Garoto, onde estão suas coisas? — Perguntou "normalmente" como se nem o tivesse acabado de quase matar estrangulado.

— L-Lá em C-Cima. — Harry gaguejou pateticamente, se repreendendo mentalmente por isso.

— Está tudo bem Harry, eu vou até lá com você. — Disse Remus gentilmente, porem a gentileza ficava apenas na voz, pois o garoto se sentiu ser empurrado escada a cima o mais rápido possível.

Ele indicou a porta de seu quarto e eles entraram. O moreno percebeu que não foi uma boa ideia fazer isso, já que havia se esquecido completamente de seu primo desmaiado bem no meio de seu quarto. Olhou nervosamente para o homem parado na porta, observando a sena. A cama desarrumada, o garoto desmaiado e com mordidas e arranhões, então seu olhar se virou para Harry, porem não parecia pedir uma explicação, na verdade o seu olhar transmitia conclusões, como se só agora estivesse entendendo tudo ali.

— Professor... E-Eu posso explicar! — Disse Harry com desespero. — Eu estava dormindo e Duda ele... Ele... Eu não sabia o que fazer... Por isso... Por isso eu usei magia... Ah, me desculpe... Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido.

Nem mesmo o menino havia entendido o que acabara de falar, mas foi o mais sincero que conseguiu, talvez por que na verdade ele mesmo estivesse muito confuso com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

— Está tudo bem, eu já entendi... Já entendi tudo. — O castanho murmurou a ultima parte para si mesmo. — Bom, vamos arrumar a sua mala.

O moreno imediatamente começou a catar as suas coisas, feliz por não receber nenhuma represália de seu ex-professor, mas confuso também com isso. Nem percebeu que era observado atentamente pelo homem na porta. Depois de alguns segundos o observando o lobisomem esboçou um sorriso e levantou a varinha.

— Empacotar! — Falou em alto e bom som, agitando a varinha em um longo movimento. Na mesma hora todos os objetos, até mesmo os que estavam nas mãos de Harry começaram a se arrumar dentro na grande mala aberta em cima da cama. — Pronto, acho que já esta tudo ai, caldeirão, vassoura... É, acho que é isso... Vamos? Locomotor malão.

Sem esperar resposta Remus saiu em direção as escadas com o malão flutuando atrás de si. Harry o seguiu segurando sua firebolt e a gaiola de Edwiges, dando um ultimo olhar a seu primo que não parecia que iria acordar tão cedo. Tentou não se sentir culpado com isso, afinal foi apenas tentando se defender que fizera aquilo. Chegou ao andar de baixo, onde a conversa morreu instantaneamente.

— Ahn, Harry vem vou lhe apresentar. — Disse Lupin gentilmente passando um braço pelos ombros do garoto. — Essa é Nymphadora.

— Não me chame de Nymphadora, é Tonks! — Falou a bruxa de cabelo agora rosa, com uma expressão chateada.

— Tá certo... Esse é Kingsley Shecklebolt — Falou mostrando o mago negro, esse deu um aperto de mão forte em Harry. — Elphias Doge. Dédalo Diggle...

— Nós já nos encontramos antes! — Falou tirando o chapéu. Mas então o olhou atentamente — Mas você estava diferente daquela vez...

— Emmeline Vance. — Lupin continuou falando, sobrepondo a voz de Diggle. Harry estranhou isso, mas não falou nada já que sabia que "daquela vez" quando encontrou Dédalo, ele estava diferente. — Sturgis Podmode. E Hestia Jones. Sabe, um numero realmente grande de pessoas se voluntariou para vim buscar você.

— É, quanto mais pessoas melhor. — Falou Alastor Moody. — Vem até aqui, preciso desilusionar você.

— E-Espera! — Harry deu um passo para trás quando o homem se aproximou — Me desilusionar, como assim?

— É um encantamento garoto. — Falou impaciente — Lupin disse que você tem uma capa de invisibilidade, mas ela não vai adiantar quando estivermos voando. Aí vai...

Moody tocou com a varinha no topo da cabeça do moreno, instantaneamente uma sensação como se tivesse quebrado um ovo ali desceu pelo seu corpo. Além disso, ele não sentiu nada diferente, mas quando levantou seus braços e os olhou, percebeu que não conseguia se ver. Ele não estava invisível, era mais como... Se estivesse da mesma cor do ambiente.

— Você disse voando? — Ele falou ainda olhando a si mesmo. — Para onde vamos?

— Não podemos falar aqui garoto, não é seguro. — Então ele deu uma olhada no relogio e andou até a cozinha, todos o seguindo. Destrancou a porta da cozinha com a varinha e saiu.

Ali fora ele explicou a formação de voou para Harry. Ele estaria no centro de tudo, as pessoas ali estariam a sua volta o protegendo de tudo. Ele estava ouvindo a tudo com muita atenção e em silencio, até o outro dizer:

— Se um de nós acabar morrendo...

— Como assim? "Se um de nós acabar morrendo" — Harry o interrompeu, percebeu que não foi uma coisa educada mais mesmo assim continuou — O que pode acontecer?

— Não importa o que acontecer... — Moody continuou mais seriamente — Voce vai continuar voando, em direção leste e o resto da escolta lhe encontrará.

— Deixe de ser pessimista Olho-Tonto — Disse Tonks pendurando as coisas de Harry no gancho da vassoura. — Fique tranquilo, não vai acontecer nada.

Isso não o tranquilizou exatamente, pois o garoto não queria que ninguém morresse por ele... Muitas pessoas já haviam feito isso, em sua opinião. Muito longe deles uma cascata de luzes vermelhas brilhou próximas as estrelas e Harry soube que elas foram feitas por uma varinha. Todos montaram nas vassouras e ele fez o mesmo, ficando tenso na mesma hora já que em alguns segundos estaria voando para sabe-se lá onde e estava com medo de fazer alguma coisa errada.

— Segundo sinal, vamos! — Disse Lupin ao ver faíscas, verdes dessa vez, explodindo no mesmo lugar de antes.

Harry deu impulso com os pés e voou. Na mesma hora que o vendo fez seu cabelo arrepiar ele se sentiu extremamente bem, como se não tivesse preocupação nenhuma. Na verdade toda a preocupação de ter nocauteado o seu primo, ter sido expulso, ter sua varinha quebrada... Tudo isso parecia muito insignificante comparado a sensação deliciosa que era voar, ver as estrelas tão de perto e sentir a brisa refrescante na pele.

Harry foi chamado de volta a realidade quando ouviu Moody gritando para virarem para a esquerda, aparentemente um trouxa estava olhando para cima. Tonks a sua frente virou e ele a seguiu. Depois disso subiram mais um pouco, até o menino só conseguir ver pequenos pontinhos de luz lá em baixo. "_Os Dursleys devem estar voltando para casa nesse momento... O que será que vão fazer quando verem Duda?_" Harry pensou nervosamente, mas depois gargalhou de alegria em lembrar que seja onde for que estivesse indo, eles não poderiam fazer nada com ele.

Frequentemente ele se distraia olhando a paisagem e quase se perdia dos outros, tentou voar na formação, mas tudo estava tão bom ali em cima... Ele nunca se sentiu tão feliz dês do inicio das ferias. Depois de um bom tempo voando, cheio de varias voltas por causa de que Olho-Tonto queria ter certeza de que ninguém os estava seguindo eles finalmente estavam chegando, e apesar de adorar voar Harry não conseguiu deixar de se sentir feliz, pois já estava congelando.

— Vamos descer! — Gritou Lupin alguns metros abaixo dele — Siga Tonks Harry!

Ele seguiu a bruxa enquanto ela descia em um mergulho. Depois de alguns segundos de descida, onde Harry achou que seus dedos haviam grudado na vassoura de tanto frio que sentia neles, finalmente eles pousaram.

— Aqui estamos! — Falou Tonks que havia pousado momentos antes.

O garoto olhou em volta, ele nunca estivera naquele lugar de Londres antes. A rua não tinha uma aparência muito amigável nem as casas um faixada muito bonita, além de ter as janelas quebradas e sujas.

— O-Onde nós estamos? — Ele perguntou olhando para o fim da rua escura.

— Espere um minuto que eu já explico. — Retrucou Lupin descendo da vassoura.

Moody então pegou um objeto em seu bolso muito parecido com um isqueiro e apertou algumas vezes, em cada uma delas a luz de um dos postos ao longo da rua era sugada para dentro do isqueiro, ele só guardou novamente o objeto quando a única iluminação da rua eram as luzes das janelas

— Peguei isso emprestado do Dumbledore. — Disse ele — Agora vamos.

O homem então pegou Harry pelo braço, o levando pelo gramado até um lugar pavimentado. O menino se assustou com o movimento brusco, mas não tentou recuar já que todos os outros estavam logo atrás deles com varinhas em punho... Não que isso tivesse impedido alguma coisa antes, mas ele achava que Olho-Tonto já tinha esquecido aquilo, já que ele não parecia dar a mínima importância, como se estrangular adolescentes fosse seu hobbie particular.

— Aqui. — Ele sussurrou entregando um pedacinho mínimo de pergaminho para o garoto — Leia e memorize rápido.

Harry leu o papel, com letras puxadas extremamente familiares.  
"O quartel general da ordem da fênix pode ser encontrado no número 12, Grimmauld Place, Londres."


	3. Cap 03 - Um Veela?

**Eu sinceramente não gostei desse capítulo. Teve muita fala e pouco conteúdo na minha opinião... Mas fiquem tranquilos, o próximo capítulo, super compensa esse. Vai ter um pouco mais de Harry veela, além de que nesse capítulo vocês apenas descobriram o por que de Harry ser um veela, então no próximo vou mostrar todas as informações de que isso implica. Além de um pequeno... "Acidente" e Harry começar a ter sonhos estranhos...**

**Esse capítulo também ficou um pouco corrido, mas eu não tive opção principalmente ali no final, já tinha dado quinze paginas no world e eu costume fazer com doze...**

**Acho que é só isso que eu tinha pra falar... Beijo pra vocês!**

**E as respostas aos comentários né:**

"Patronus Moonstone 6/28/13 . chapter 2

*-* Que magico"

**Obrigado, fico muito feliz que tenha achado isso e que esteja lendo também!**

"PandoraMaria 6/29/13 . chapter 2

Eu gosto de fics veela,sempre leio é o malfoy,acho que combina mais com ele,no primeiro capitulo eu gargalhei alto com o desespero do harry por acordar bonito,Só fico um pouco com um pé atrás com a questão dele ficar feminino,ele é um cara,deveria tá gostosão e arrogante estilo o ator que fez o retrato de dorian gray. Vai ser dificil me acostumar com o Harry uke,mas sua escrita é tão legal e engraçada que compensa."

**Oh my... Eu também amo fic veela. Sabe, eu também acho que combina demais o Draco veela(se é que você me entende), eu fico super feliz que esteja gostando e achando engraçado... Só lamento por que este cap n ficou lá essas coisas, mas prometo que o próximo vai ser bem legal, hein? Bjs!**

"Andy 6/28/13 . chapter 2

Aaaahh...to adorando a história naum para ñ Por Favooor..! Todas as histórias desse tipo q eu li até agora o Draco sempre era o veela, essa é a primeira q eu leio c o Harry sendo um..amei**"

**Oii! Pode ficar tranquilo, eu não pretendo parar de jeito nenhum, até por que o meu objetivo com essa fic é fazer a historia que eu sempre quis, então... Bjs! Até mais.**

Cap 03 - Um Veela?

Ordem da fênix? O que raios é a ordem da fênix? Harry estava prestes a perguntar isso quando aquele pedaço de pergaminho em suas mãos começou a pegar fogo. Gritou de susto e o soltou, em segundos o pedacinho de papel era apenas cinzas. Em choque o garoto olhou para Olho-Tonto que foi o responsável pelo feitiço inflamável.

— Não grite! — Ele rosnou — Quer que todos saibam que estamos aqui?

— Mas o que...?

— Pense no que você acabou de ler Harry. — Falou Lupin.

O moreno o encarou por alguns segundos pensando naquilo... "O quartel general da ordem da fênix pode ser encontrado no número 12, Grimmauld Place, Londres." Numero 12... Pensando nisso ele olhou para frente, em direção as casas numero 11 e numero 13, uma ao lado da outra. Ou aquilo estava errado ou ele não sabia mais contar... Afinal, não tinha nada entre essas casas, nem uma misera brecha. O que era o Grimmauld Place afinal?

Então de repente as casas começaram a se afastar, dando espaço a novas janelas e a uma nova porta, como se o número 12 estivesse brotando ali no meio.

— Apresse-se Garoto! — Falou Moody puxando Harry pelo braço, ele queria protestar e dizer que aquilo o estava machucando, mas se recusava com unhas e dentes a fazer isso. Quando ele tinha começado a ser tão delicado?

Lupin tocou com a varinha na porta com maçaneta em forma de uma serpente enrolada e instantaneamente sons metálicos começaram, em questão de segundos a porta abriu. Harry espiou pelo vão, mas não era possível ver nada lá dentro por causa da escuridão.

— Entre rápido Harry — Sussurrou o lobisomem — Mas não vá muito longe nem toque em nada.

Ele entrou e deu apenas alguns passos, ficando parado em meio a escuridão em quanto esperava os outros entrarem. Tudo ali estava silencioso, isso deixava o garoto muito apreensivo, pois ele não sabia onde estava nem o que encontrar quando as luzes se acendessem. Depois de devolver luz á rua ali fora, Moody entrou e se aproximou de Harry que se afastou um passo sem nem perceber.

— Aqui... — Tocou com a varinha em sua cabeça e uma sensação quente se espalhou pelo corpo do menor, ele voltara ao normal — Agora todos fiquem parados enquanto eu providencio alguma iluminação.

Com um pequeno ruído varias lâmpadas a gás de acenderam tornando-se fogo vivo ao longo das paredes. Quase todos os móveis ali tinham detalhes ou formatos de serpentes, isso fez Harry se sentir na sala comunal da Sonserina novamente. Então ele ouviu o barulho de alguém vindo pela porta lateral, essa se abriu dando espaço á uma mulher de estatura baixa, ruiva e mais magra do que ele já havia visto alguma vez. Aquela era a Sra. Weasley, mãe de seu amigo Rony.

Ele parou na porta observando a todos, mas quando ia abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa seu olhar encontrou o de Harry. Ela o examinou dos pés a cabeça e olhou nervosamente para o Professor Lupin. Harry conseguiu captar com o canto do olho um mínimo aceno de cabeça. O garoto sabia o que estava acontecendo, afinal ele já tinha se olhado no espelho e muito mais que isso, já tinha sido trancado, agarrado, expulso e estrangulado por sua nova aparência. O moreno só não sabia por que ninguém perguntara nada para ele, não que fosse adiantar muito pois ele mesmo não sabia de nada, mas a impressão que tinha era que os outros estavam escondendo algo dele.

— Oh, Harry, como é bom ver você! — Ela sussurrou, o puxando para um abraço bem apertado que foi retribuído com ansiedade pelo garoto, um abraço era o que ele mais precisava agora, não sabia o porque da mulher não ter falado nada, mas não iria criar um caso com isso agora, estava cansado, com fome, assustado e atordoado com tudo que acontecerá esta noite. — Você parece faminto! Não se preocupe o jantar logo vai ser servido.

Por cima dos ombros do garoto ela lançou um olhar interrogativo para os outros.

— Mas, venha, venha... — Ela passou um braço por seus ombros e o empurrou pela porta. — Rony está no quarto, vai adorar vê-lo.

Então as pessoas seguiram em direção á outra porta, onde aparentemente já tinha algumas pessoas. Harry e a Sra. Weasley seguiram pela porta onde a mulher entrou a principio.

— Sra. Weasley onde nós...

— Shhh! Mantenha sua voz baixa nesse corredor querido. — Ela falou bem baixinho — Não quero que nada seja acordado.

Harry não sabia se ouvira aquilo direito, mas mesmo assim não falou nada nem retrucou, apenas se deixou ser levado para onde quer que fosse. Passaram por uma estranha coleção de cabeça de elfos e subiram uma escada.

— É ali querido, aquela porta a direita. — Ela ia descendo as escadas quando no meio do caminho se voltou de novo para ele. — Sei que está confuso, mas... Tudo vai ficar bem, ok?

E saiu, deixando Harry parado em frente a porta do quarto que deveria ser o de Rony. Sua cabeça estava rodando com varias perguntas ao mesmo tempo. Onde ele estava, o que estava acontecendo ali? Ele ainda fora expulso de Hogwarts? Sua varinha seria quebrada? Ele não sabia de nada. Mas... Aquelas ultimas palavras da Sra. Weasley... "Tudo vai ficar bem, ok?" O fez se sentir muito melhor, afinal ele realmente queria acreditar que tudo estaria bem.

Tocou a maçaneta em forma de serpente e a girou. Entrou em um quarto com duas camas, em uma delas um garoto ruivo, que parecia ter crescido vários centímetros dês da ultima vez que Harry o viu, estava deitado olhando para o teto com uma expressão pensativa. Ele entrou e fechou a porta, chamando a atenção de Rony que ficou de pé em uma velocidade absurda. Eles se encararam por alguns momentos, o moreno sem saber o que dizer, sem saber explicar a sua aparência a qual era mais do que obvio que o ruivo já havia percebido, principalmente pela sua cara de espanto e a boca aberta.

— Rony...? — Harry tentou

O outro pareceu assustado, como se não entendesse como ele sabia seu nome. "_Ai meu deus, será que ele não sabe que eu sou... Eu?_" Harry pensou com indignação e cruzou os braços, tá certo que Ronald Weasley não era nenhum exemplo de pessoa atenta, mas não reconhecer o melhor amigo? Talvez ele também devesse relevar que o outro nunca esperaria que ele alguma vez na vida tivesse curvas, cabelo arrumado, e pele macia...

— Rony... Sou eu. — Ele falou devagar.

— Eu? Eu quem? Te conheço? — O outro respondeu, agora na defensiva. O moreno bufou.

— Sou eu... Harry. — Ele falou olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis do ruivo. — Harry Potter.

Rony arregalou os olhos tanto que parecia que a qualquer momento eles pulariam para fora, olhou o menor dos pés a cabeça e depois sacudiu a cabeça devagar para um lado e para o outro debilmente.

— Não é não.

— Sou sim!

— Não, você não é! — Ele exclamou apontando o dedo — Harry Potter é um cara de óculos redondo e bem magro... E você... Você...

Ele corou um pouco nessa hora, olhando mais uma vez dos pés a cabeça de Harry, esse por sua vez também corou.

— Ah é? Então, se eu não fosse o seu melhor amigo, Rony, como eu iria saber que você morre de medo de aranhas, pois quando você era criança os seus irmãos Fred e George transformaram o seu ursinho de pelúcia favorito em uma aranha? — O moreno falou, logo depois descruzando os braços e fazendo um gesto em direção a seu próprio rosto. — E-Eu também não entendo.

Rony piscou algumas vezes e fechou a boca, engolindo em seco.

— Cara... O que fizeram contigo?

Harry se ofendeu com essa ultima parte, mas quando ia responder a porta atrás de si se abriu, dando espaço á uma garota de cabelos castanhos e cheios. Ela vinha lendo um livro, distraída com o ambiente a sua volta, até fechar a porta e tirar os olhos do livro, olhou Rony primeiro que ainda observava intrigado o ser a sua frente, então seu olhar foi para Harry. Ele piscou varias vezes e inclinou o rosto para o lado, confusa.

— H-Harry... O que?

— Nem pergunte, pois eu também não sei responder.

Ele o olhou por inteiro por um tempo. Harry já estava se cansando disso, mas esperou pacientemente. Então de um movimento subido ela o abraçou.

— Ah Harry... E-Eu fiquei tão preocupada! Você deve estar chateado com a gente, tenho certeza... Me desculpe, por favor. Fizeram-nos prometer que não contaríamos nada. — Ela praticamente despejou tudo isso sem nem respirar, então se afastou dele e continuou a falar — Achamos que você iria fazer algo estupido se não tivesse noticias, então esta noite recebemos a noticia que você foi expulso de Hogwarts por ter estuporado um trouxa e sua varinha seria destruída! Harry, o que aconteceu?

Então de uma hora para a outra a felicidade por rever seus amigos foi desaparecendo ao poucos, enquanto uma sensação fria se apossava de seu coração. Ele estava magoado? Era isso?

— Como assim? Quem fez prometer que não contariam nada? Contar o que? — Ele perguntou olhando de um para o outro. Os dois encaram o chão como a coisa mais interessante do mundo, a primeira a falar foi a garota.

— Harry... Dumbledore achou que você ficaria mais seguro com os trouxas...

Então a raiva tomou conta do garoto, todos os momentos em que ele se sentiu sozinho, confuso, com medo e preocupado voltaram em sua mente, então as memorias do que tinha acontecido mais cedo aquela noite. A sensação de medo novamente, de impotência e a sensação de estar se afogando quando foi beijado. Então o desespero por ter sido expulso do único lugar que um dia se sentiu seguro e amado, um lugar onde tinha amigos... Ou pelo menos ele achava que tinha.

— O que aconteceu, você perguntou? — Ele sibilou estreitando os olhos. — Meu primo me agarrou foi isso o que aconteceu!

Harry até poderá rir da expressão que Rony havia feito se não estivesse com tanta raiva, Hermione colocou a mãos na frente da boca escancarada, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.

— Eu tive que estupora-lo para não... Se não ele ia... — Harry fechou os olhos e tentou se controlar, tentou não pensar no que poderia ter acontecido. — Eu fui expulso por me defender! Por que estaria mais seguro com os trouxas que me espancam, me fazem passar fome e que me obrigam a trabalhar que nem um escravo!

Ele nem reparou nas lagrimas que já estavam enchendo seus olhos, estava ocupado demais se controlando para não falar mais alto do que já estava. Rony ainda tinha uma expressão muito estranha no rosto em quanto Hermione parecia estar entre abraça-lo e interrompe-lo. O garoto não a deixou fazer nem um dos dois pois continuou a falar.

— Não sabem como me senti o verão todo, com medo o tempo todo, me sentindo sozinho, achei que... Que tinham esquecido de mim. — As lagrimas finalmente começaram a escorrer por seu rosto. Neste momento a garota de cabelo castanho foi lá e o abraçou, também estava com lagrimas nos olhos, pois estava morrendo de remorsos, nunca achou que seu amigo sofria tanto.

A garota esperou seu amigo se acalmar, enquanto Rony parecia muito desconfortável ali, sem saber se consolava o moreno também ou se continuava ali observando... Resolveu fazer a segunda opção.

— Mas Harry... O que aconteceu com você? — Ele enfatizou a ultima palavra — Quero dizer... Você está... está... Diferente.

Ele se afastou dela, fungando e limpando as lagrimas com as costas das mãos. Sentiu-se mal em chorar, principalmente na frente de Rony, mas era como se antes daquilo ele estivesse prestes a explodir, transbordando em tantas emoções diferentes. Agora ele se sentia mais leve, chorar nos braços de Hermione, sua amiga, fez Harry sentir uma sensação quente no peito novamente, uma coisa que ele não sentia a muito tempo já.

— E-Eu não sei muito bem... F-Foi no dia do meu aniversario. — Ele se disse, tentando se lembrar — Estava normal no dia anterior, bem, na verdade estava me sentindo um pouco doente mas... De qualquer forma, no dia seguinte eu acordei assim.

— Oi? Foi só isso? — Rony perguntou confuso — Você simplesmente acordou assim?

— É. — Harry respondeu sem jeito, pois isso era tão ridículo que parecia mentira. — Sei que parece estranho, mas foi o que aconteceu.

— Cara, será que te enfeitiçaram?

— Não sei, também já pensei nisso. — O moreno respondeu, na verdade já tinha pensado nas coisas mais absurdas para esclarecer a sua nova aparência, porem nada parecia se encaixar. — Mas não ter como eu ter sido enfeitiçado... Quero dizer, eu teria percebido não é?

— Ou não, uma vez, meu pai me contou uma historia de um cara que... — Harry deixou de ouvir o que Rony estava falando, até agora Hermione não falara nada e aquilo o estava intrigando.

A olhou e percebeu que ela parecia perdida em pensamentos, mas ainda, a sua expressão passava a ideia de que ela tentava se lembrar de algo que já vira a muito tempo. Então, depois de alguns instantes ela estalou os dedos e exclamou, Rony a olhou ofendido pela interrupção na historia e Harry a olhou mais curioso ainda.

— Harry! Você disse que estava se sentindo mal no dia anterior á seu aniversario? Aniversario de quinze anos? — Ela perguntou o olhando intensamente, recebeu apenas um aceno de cabeça tímido em resposta — Ah, não sei se estou certa, mas... Tudo indica isso! A sua aparência, o aniversario de quinze anos e o mal estar... Mas tem algumas coisas que não se encaixam...

— Mione! Para só um pouquinho. — Rony levantou as mãos fazendo sinal para a garota parar. — Do que é que você está falando?

— Já li sobre isso, ano passado. Quando... Passava muito tempo na biblioteca. — Ela desviou o olhar nessa parte, Rony bufou e murmurou algum tipo de praga cuja única palavra Harry conseguiu distinguir foi "Krum". — Não sei como não me lembrei antes.

— Se lembrar do que? Mione dá pra parar de falar coisas sem nexo e dizer logo o que tudo isso significa? — Harry falou, então se apontou. — Você sabe alguma coisa sobre... Isso?

— Eu posso estar enganada, mas... Harry, eu acho que você é um...

Hermione não conseguiu terminar sua fala, pois neste exato momento a Sra. Weasley colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto, ela carregava uma expressão bem cansada e o olhar dirigido á Harry foi de pesar. Ele não conseguiu entender o significado daquele olhar, nunca antes aquela mulher o olhou assim, o que será que havia acontecido?

— Harry querido, venha até aqui um instante, sim? — Ela falou gentilmente — Nós precisamos conversar algumas coisas com você.

— Espere Sra. Weasley, nós podemos ir também? — Perguntou Hermione.

A mulher pensou um pouco antes de responder, mas logo assentiu, saindo logo depois.

— Como assim, Hermione? Você sabe sobre o que eles querem falar comigo? E sobre o que você estava falando? Eu sou um o que? — Apesar de tantas perguntas, Harry ficaria muito feliz se pelo menos uma lhe fosse respondida.

— Vamos descer. — A garota falou já indo em direção á porta — Acho que você logo vai ficar sabendo...

E saiu. Harry bufou, será que ela não poderia responder nada agora? Ele e Rony saíram também do quarto. O moreno os seguiu para onde quer que fosse, já que ele não conhecia nada naquela casa. Entraram na cozinha, onde antes os membros da ordem tinham entrado, agora porem estava com muito menos gente. Assim que entrou Harry conseguiu notar que na mesa estavam, Professor Lupin, a Sra. Weasley, Dumbledore que parecia cansado e examinava alguns papeis, e por fim seu padrinho Sirius.

Assim que o viu Sirius levantou, o garoto mais que depressa o abraçou.

— Sirius! — Falou com a voz abafada pois estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito do padrinho.

— Harry... Eu estava tão preocupado. — O outro falou apertando o abraço, logo depois se afastou e observou o afilhado. — Vamos, sente-se aqui. Nós precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas.

Depois que todos se sentaram o silencio encheu a cozinha. Todos estavam extremamente quietos, os adultos e Hermione olhavam para nenhum lugar em especial, Rony parecia estar tão confuso quanto Harry e Dumbledore continuava a examinar os papeis á sua frente, sem nem uma única vez lançar um olhar ao garoto. Então o moreno resolveu se manifestar.

— É sobre o meu julgamento? A minha varinha vai ser quebrada? — Ele perguntou as duas coisas que mais estavam martelando em sua cabeça. Havia varias outras como: onde estavam, o que estava acontecendo ali, e do que Hermione estava falando antes de Sra. Weasley chegar, mas isso poderia ficar pra depois.

— Sim e não, Harry. — Dumbledore finalmente falou, mas seu olhar ainda não era dirigido ao garoto e sim ao centro da mesa. — Com certeza você percebeu... Essas mudanças em seu corpo, não é?

— S-Sim. — Ele respondeu lentamente. Sem entender para onde a conversa se encaminhava.

— E você sabe por que isso aconteceu? — O senhor perguntou calmamente.

— Não senhor. — O menino respondeu sinceramente, afinal não tinha a mínima ideia de como nem por que estava daquele jeito. Na verdade, apesar de ser o centro de tudo ali, ele parecia ser o que menos sabia.

— Hum... Você pode nos disser quando isso aconteceu? — Todos sentados à mesa ouviam atentamente a conversa, quase sem piscar.

— Foi no dia do meu aniversario.

— Lembra-se de se sentir mal, antes ou depois disso? — E mais uma vez a falta de contato com o olhar de Dumbledore estava intrigando Harry.

— Sim, no dia anterior... Eu me senti muito enjoado e estava com febre. — Disse Harry — Então, quando acordei no outro dia, eu... Estava assim.

O garoto não sabia aonde aquilo ia levar, mas respondia tudo com precisão. Queria saber o por que da sua nova aparência, mas não sabia o que todos os outros tinham a ver com isso, ele torcia para que fosse apenas um feitiço e que tivesse uma poção ou algo do tipo para reverter tudo aquilo.

— E Harry, depois disso alguém agiu de forma... Diferente, com você? — Dumbledore perguntou.

Nessa hora Rony e Hermione se olharam nervosamente, com certeza estavam com medo de que Harry começasse a gritar novamente. Porem, ele estava ansioso demais por respostas para estragar a única chance que tinha de tê-las, depois de tanto tempo.

— Sim, o meu primo ele... Ele... — Harry simplesmente não sabia como falar aquilo, finalmente engoliu a saliva e tomou coragem para falar, começando pelo o que era mais fácil. Ele então descobriu que se lembrava de outras reações que seus "familiares" tiveram— Primeiro foi no dia que mudei, meu primo me encarou em um tipo de transe e só parou quando minha tinha chamou ele... Depois, meu tio ele... Deixou de me bater, ele me olhava da mesma forma que Duda tinha feito mais cedo.

Quando Harry falou "bater" Sirius cerrou os punhos fortemente, Remus que estava sentado á seu lado pôs uma mão em seu ombro. Rony e Hermione se olharam mais uma vez, depois para Dumbledore, talvez esperando uma reação que não veio. A Sra. Weasley que estava sentada no lado de Harry também pareceu indignada com isso, fez a mesma coisa que Lupin havia feito, Harry se sentiu grato por isso. Vendo que ninguém ia interromper ele continuou a falar.

— Então essa noite, Duda entrou no meu quarto e... Me atacou. — Harry não conseguia encarar ninguém agora, olhava para os próprios tênis como a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

— Como assim ele te atacou, Harry? O que ele fez? — Quem perguntou foi Sirius.  
Harry fechou os olhos com força e apertou as mãos em baixo da mesa, se tinha uma coisa que não queria fazer era compartilhar aquilo com todos aquelas pessoas presentes. Mas já que não tinha escolha, ele começou a falar.

— Ele... Ele me tocou e me... — Harry terminou de falar com a voz muito baixa, quase um murmúrio — Me beijou.

Todos na mesa estavam de boca aberta, a não ser Dumbledore que tinha um semblante pensativo e cansado.

— Se... Se eu não tivesse o estuporado... Não sei o que ele teria feito comigo. — De novo os olhos de Harry se enchiam de lagrimas. "_Lagrima idiota, fica ai dentro!_" Ele pensou com raiva de si mesmo por estar tão emocional ultimamente.

— Lamento dizer Harry, mas acho que você... É uma criatura magica. — Dumbledore finalmente disse, cortando o silencio. — Mais precisamente um veela.

Harry e Rony o olharam de bocas abertos e olhos arregalados, a voz do menino parecia estar presa em algum lugar de sua garganta. Hermione com certeza, pela sua expressão, confirmou suas suspeitas. Todas as outras três pessoas, apenas observavam a reação do garoto.

— Veela? Como aquelas mulheres que vimos na copa mundial de quadribol? — O Professor Lupin assentiu lentamente, apenas confundindo mais ainda a cabeça do moreno — Como pode? Eu não sou mulher nem nada, como de repente eu posso ser um veela?

— Não, não um veela inteiro, mas apenas parte veela. O que quero dizer é que um de seus pais tinha um parente veela, mais provavelmente um tataravô ou algo similar. — Dumbledore respondeu, sem nunca o olhar diretamente.

— O que quer dizer? O meu pai... Ele não...? — Novamente ele olhou procurando resposta em Sirius e Remus, porem agora eles pareciam tão confusos quanto Harry.

— O que quer dizer Dumbledore? James não era veela, nem nunca ouve um único veela na família Potter. — Sirius disse.

— Receio que não seja James e sim, Lily. — O mais velho falou, e Harry sentiu uma pontada de irritação ao ver que o olhar de Sirius era correspondido. Seria possível que Dumbledore estivesse com nojo dele ou algo do tipo? Mesmo sabendo de tudo que o mais velho tinha feito consigo esse verão, não conseguiu deixar de se sentir triste com esse pensamento — Entenda, o sangue veela não se manifesta em trouxas ou nascidos trouxas. Em minha opinião a família de Lily Evans nem sempre foi trouxa... Acho que algum deles foi um aborto que continuou sua família, mantendo o sangue, como posso dizer... Quieto. Até se manifestar em Harry, um bruxo mestiço.

Agora sim, todos pareciam perplexo. Harry se sentiu muito feliz em saber que desta vez ele não era o único que não sabia das coisas.

— Mas, se sou um veela... O que vai acontecer agora? — Harry perguntou e toda a atenção estava no mais velho novamente.

— Temo que isso ira mudar em muito o resultado de seu julgamento, meu garoto.  
Ah, agora sim... Além de ser um veela, ele também tinha ser lembrar do julgamento.

— Espera, Professor Dumbledore. — Harry resolveu perguntar o que o mais preocupou a noite toda. — Eu fui mesmo expulso de Hogwarts?

— Ainda não, consegui fazer com que decidissem isso no julgamento de 12 de agosto. — O mais velho voltou a falar — Sendo um veela, Harry. Você já está praticamente inocentado, veja bem, os veelas não tem culpa do encanto que transmitem, então não é crime um jovem veela se defender. Porem, com todos os últimos acontecimentos... O ministério pode ter se tornado um tanto mais rígido.

— O que quer dizer professor?

— Você não tem lido os jornais Harry? — Dessa vez quem falou foi Hermione. — Então inventando varias mentiras sobre você, o ministério não quer que ninguém saiba que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou... Estão dizendo que você é louco e mentiroso.

Mais essa agora. Harry simplesmente não entendia como tudo poderia acontecer com ele, como o ministério pode achar que ele estava mentindo se no ano passado ele saiu do labirinto com o corpo morto de Cedrico Diggory, o que eles achavam? Que ele mesmo havia assassinado um colega?

— Como assim? O ministério está se prejudicando fazendo isso, não está? — Harry disse, fazendo os adultos se entreolharem — Quero dizer, quanto mais cedo eles souberem, mais cedo podem se preparar, não é?

— O ministro da magia acha que a volta de Você-Sabe-Quem poderia causar pânico geral na comunidade magica. — Foi Sirius quem respondeu. — Então, estão empurrando a atenção para longe disso, como por exemplo, dizendo que você é louco estão fazendo com que qualquer coisa que você diga seja ignorada, e consequentemente a volta... Dele.

O ministro estava mentindo para toda a população bruxa apenas para o bem deles... Ok, se isso fosse verdade então Harry era o garoto mais sortudo do mundo. Em todas as vezes que ele falara com Fudge, o ministro, ele nunca o achou uma pessoa tão idiota e obtusa como agora.

— Ok, mas de qualquer forma você estão contando a verdade para as pessoas... Não estão? — Harry perguntou, com crescente desespero.

— Bom, o meu tipo não é muito popular entre a maioria dos bruxos, Sabe? Sirius não pode sair daqui e a maioria dos membros da ordem perderia os empregos se dissessem algo. — Lupin disse, Harry não pode deixar de notar a amargura em sua voz.

— Mas... Em quanto o ministério continuar a mentir Voldemort vai continuar recrutando novos comensais da morte!

— É talvez... — Sirius falou, olhou para os lados como se fosse contar um segredo e inclinou um pouco o corpo para frente, na direção de Harry — Mas, já faz algum tempo que o objetivo de Voldemort vem sendo outro.

— Outro objetivo? Como assim?

Sem deixar que Sirius respondesse a Sra. Weasley se levantou fazendo um barulho alto com a cadeira.

— Agora já chega! Desculpe diretor, mas se isso é tudo... — E se dirigiu aos três jovens da mesa — Agora vocês crianças, vão subir e se arrumar para o jantar.

Os adolescentes não se moveram, apenas se olharam confusos.

— Agora!

E com o tom definitivo na voz da mulher ruiva, todos os três se levantaram mais do que rapidamente, saindo quase empurrado pela senhora Sra. Weasley. Em quanto subia as escadas Harry não conseguiu deixar de pensar nas ultimas coisas em que Sirius falou. Alguma coisa que Voldemort queria mais do que novos seguidores? O que isso poderia ser? Ah, eram muitas preocupações ao mesmo tempo, Harry não conseguia se focar em uma em especial. Ser um veela, o julgamento, Voldemort... Tudo isso fazia a sua cabeça girar... "_Pelo menos... Ainda não estou expulso de Hogwarts._" Harry pensou, então se lembrando do diretor, que nem uma vez o olhou nos olhos aquela noite. O menino não conseguia pensar em uma razão para essa ação do outro.

De qualquer forma, para não enlouquecer, ele resolveu se preocupar unicamente com o jantar naquela hora... Sua barriga roncou de fome, apoiando sua decisão, afinal fazia um bom tempo que não comia nada além de sopa em lata.

**Vamos lá comente! É de graça e indolor.**


	4. Cap 04 - Sonhos

**Oi, oi! Aqui tem mais um cap da fic. Tipo, eu calculo tudo errado mas acho que apenas mais dois caps e o romance começa! Obrigado a todos que comentaram, ou que só leram... Ficou feliz também.**

**Respontas aos comentários?**

"Giny 7/4/13 . chapter 3

Adoro essa fic, ela explica direitinho todo o processo do Harry ser veela, sem se esquecer da história e sem se apressar."

**Nossa, muito obrigado. Fico muito feliz que goste da fic. Por mais que eu tente apressar as coisas eu não consigo, é legal ver que estão gostando mesmo assim. Bjs!**

****"Mia 7/3/13 . chapter 3

ameeeei*-*seriio eu vou morrer se vc nao postar mais T.T ja gamei nessa fic linda..o Harry veela omg..(surtaa)nhaa q perfeitoo continua pls"

**Seus problemas acabaram! Aqui está o próximo cap! Eu também amo o Harry veela. Bjs!**

"Guest 7/3/13 . chapter 3

omg!to surtando aqui..seriooo q fic perfeiitaa*-*plss n pare de postar se nao eu morro u.u sqn...ameei cada capitulo e estou anciosa por mais..kissus  
by:Mia"

**Mel Deuls... Quanto leitores suicidas eu tenho, não? Mas eu não vou deixar ninguém morrer, muito menos passando vontade. Toma aqui o seu cap(caprichei). Serio você acha perfeita? Aaaahh, isso é tão bom. Bjs!**

"Harry vai ter que ganhar um dormitório especial,ele lindo num quarto cheio de machos cheios de hormônio não vai dar certo. Sirius seu lindo fique vivo!Será que vi o meu casal puppy favorito neste capitulo?A questão da beleza do Harry torna tudo muito engraçado se a hermione não tivesse chegado ele e o Rony poderia tá tendo um dialogo meio assim:

_então eu fiquei assim...  
_é...  
_hmmm...  
_que coisa...  
-É...  
_então tá calor...  
-é...

-..."

**Verdade... Seria uma pena se... Um acidente acontecesse. .'... Fica tranquila, eu não vou matar o Sirius, até por que ele é importante DEMAIS, também por que eu achei a coisa mais super sem sentido ele ter morrido. T.T... Cara, eu já tive um dialogo muuuito, mas muito parecido mesmo com aquele ali, com minha melhor amiga. Bjs!**

****"Patronus Moonstone7/2/13 . chapter 3

OMM, que dó do Harry... As vezes eu acho que ele sofre demais sabe...  
Eu gostei desse capitulo, não sei do que você estava reclamando...  
Eu ancio por uma esplicação maior do verdadeiro estado de Harry, ja que as pessoas tendem criar uma especie diferente de veela a cada fanfic, não quealguma delas já tenha me desagradado, afinall, adoro quando há criaturas envolvidas *-*"

**Aham, tadinho... Mas nada melhor para alegrar a vida do que um novo amor, não é? E eu vou explicar sim, já no proximo cap. O que seria um fanfic veela sem as condições especiais, não é? Bjs!**

**Vamos então ao capítulo:**

Cap 04 - Sonhos:

Os três adolescentes entraram no quarto dos meninos para esperar o jantar, todos calados e muito pensativos. Rony sentou-se em sua cama, com Hermione logo ao lado e Harry na outra cama que era de armar. O quarto ficou em um silencio tenso por vários minutos, até ele finalmente ser quebrado de forma abrupta quando sons de chicotes estalando no bem meio deles encheu o ambiente. Em um piscar de olhos dois ruivos exatamente idênticos estavam parados entre as camas com caras muito suspeitas.

— Oh, olá Harry. — Disse o mais perto do garoto oferecendo a mão para comprimentar. — Nossa, essas ferias fizeram muito bem para você, não foi?

— De fato meu caro irmão. — O outro se juntou ao dialogo — Que tipo de shampoo você tem usado, hein?

Enquanto Harry os encarava confuso e incrédulo, a garota de cabelos castanhos lançou um olhar afiado aos dois, logo percebendo algo muito estranho saindo do bolso da calça de um deles. Em um movimento rápido ela tirou o estranho objeto de lá, descobriu que aquilo na verdade era uma orelha, ligada á três fiozinhos com cor de carne.

— Vocês estavam ouvindo tudo, não é? — Ela falou para os eles, sacudindo a orelha quase na cara dos dois.

— O que? — Fred fez cara de ofendido — Você está nos acusando de bisbilhotar? É isso?

— Ah, Hermione... Estamos seriamente ofendidos. — Jorge completou. — E não é educado pegar as coisas dos outros, devolve isso aqui.

Falou em um tom já completamente diferente pegando a orelha da mão de Hermione em um movimento rápido, deixando a garota com a mão estendida sem nada. Quando a morena ia falar alguma coisa foi interrompida novamente, dessa vez por Gina Weasley que colocou metade do corpo para dentro do quarto, enquanto batia na porta aberta.

— A mamãe está chamando para o jantar. — Ele falou, até que seus olhos chegaram em Harry, era obvio que ela também estivera ouvindo junto com os gêmeos já que não demonstravam susto e sim curiosidade. — O-Oi Harry.

— Olá Gina. — Harry respondeu, mas estava louco para dar uma resposta atravessada como "Dá pra parar de olhar?" Será que era muito difícil pelo menos desfasar? Ele já estava cansado desses tipos de olhares, mas alguma coisa falou a ele que não seria a ultima vez.  
Sentindo o clima um pouco tenso Hermione se levantou, puxando Rony consigo.

— Então vamos comer. — Ela falou já na porta. — Sua mãe não vai gostar de ficar esperando, vem Harry.

Gina, Rony e Hermione já estavam nas escadas quando Harry se levantou da para ir junto, porém uma mão em seu braço o impediu. Olhou para Fred que era o dono daquela mão, um pouco duvidoso.

— Então meu caro veela. — O ruivo falou olhando para seu irmão com um olhar conspirador. — Você certamente se lembra dos nossos negócios, certo?

Nossa, por um momento Harry teve medo. Talvez ele estivesse sendo tolo e um tanto paranoico, mas... Não podia evitar. O que acontecera a menos de algumas horas atrás ainda estava fresco em sua mente, junto com a informação de ser um veela. Ele não sabia no que isso mudava nele e em sua vida, mas... Alguma coisa dentro dele dizia para ser cauteloso. Sacudiu a cabeça mentalmente, por achar tal coisa... Afinal, aqueles eram os gêmeos... Fred e Jorge Weasley nunca fariam nada com ele... Certo?

— O que é que tem? — Ele perguntou

— Bem, nós estamos trabalhando em alguns novos produtos. — Foi Jorge quem falou — E a poção do amor é um deles.

— Então nós pensamos... Se você não poderia doar uma mexa do seu cabelo para nós. — Fred completou, já tirando uma tesoura e um frasco de vidro muito parecido com os que eles usavam em poções do bolso. — O encanto veela é um ingrediente muito util.

Encanto veela... Harry não queria saber de encanto veela algum, essa coisa já tinha causado muita confusão. Mas, se era apenas uma mexa de seu cabelo, provavelmente não teria problema em dar, não é? Com um aceno seu de cabeça, Fred se aproximou e pegou delicadamente uma fina mexa de cima de seu cabelo, cortou e colocou no frasco.

— Muito obrigado Sr. Potter, sua contribuição é muito importante para a nossa impressa. — O ruivo falou dando uma piscada de olho.

Então eles também desceram até a cozinha, para finalmente Harry comer alguma coisa. Apesar de ter sido um jantar bem silencioso, apenas com os Weasleys, Sirius e Remus, o garoto adorou tudo. Afinal, dias só comendo aquela coisa que chamavam de sopa na casa dos Dursleys, deixava qualquer coisa um manjar dos deuses.

Todos ali pareceram evitar o assunto "veela" ou "julgamento" o que Harry achou ótimo. Depois de comerem a sobremesa a Sra. Weasley mandou que subissem para se arrumar e dormir, e assim todos fizeram. Porem, o garoto estava precisando muito de um banho.

Ah, não tinha coisa melhor do que sentir a agua quente descendo por seu corpo. Harry estava se sentindo completamente relaxado em quanto tomava banho, além do fato de ser um dos banheiros mais bonitos que ele já tinha visto. Todo em mármore negro, com vários detalhes precisos em formato de serpentes. Na verdade toda a casa era basicamente preto, prata e verde, talvez o único lugar que não seguisse esse estilo de cores fosse o quarto de Sirius, que fazia questão de mostrar a todos o quão diferente e grifinório ele era.

Nesses dias todos nos Dursley, o garoto havia tomado pouquíssimos banhos, todos eles gelados e curtos. Depois do seu aniversario mesmo, ele mal podia ir ao banheiro. Então ali, de baixo daquele chuveiro, ele se sentia no paraíso. A agua quente fazia o vidro do box que já era um tanto escuro, deixar o resto do banheiro completamente fora da visão de quem estava ali dentro, isso e o som do chuveiro fez Harry não perceber quando a porta do banheiro foi aberta e alguém entrou sorrateiramente por ali.

Enquanto lavava o corpo de costas para a porta do box Harry não viu a pessoa se aproximar e tocar no vidro, esperando.

Então a porta se abriu com um barulho alto de vidro batendo no outro, o garoto se assustou e tentou se virar para ver quem entrara, mas antes que ele conseguisse, braços passaram em volta de seu corpo, o agarrando. Tentou se soltar mais quase imediatamente um corpo muito maior que o dele se encostou ao seu, que estava completamente nu e molhado.

— O que está fazendo? — Ele falou, inutilmente já que aquele alguém pareceu ignorar — Não! Me solta!

Enquanto era abraçado fortemente, Harry tentou não morrer de vergonha, mesmo não sabendo quem estava fazendo aquilo, além de todo o medo que estava sentindo. Seu corpo se arrepiou quando sentiu que a pessoas atrás de si estava cheirando o seu cabelo, soltando um suspiro longo e satisfeito, como se nada no mundo faria aquela pessoa mais feliz do que cheirar seu cabelo.

O menor tentou virar a cabeça para ver quem o estava abraçando, mas bem nessa hora, uma das mãos que o segurava na altura da barriga, foi descendo.

O garoto se debateu loucamente, tentando impedir a qualquer custo que a mão chegasse... Lá. Mas a pessoa atrás de si aumentou o aberto em volta de si quase deixando difícil respirar, a mão continuava a descer lentamente, acariciando a pele molhada. Mas, foi quando chegou a altura do baixo ventre que o garoto conseguiu arranjar forças para empurrar o outro para longe. Esse por sua vez tropeçou e caiu para fora do box.

Harry se virou o mais rápido possível para fugir, mas quando se virou ficou assustado demais para se mexer. Aquele ser caído á sua frente era Jorge Weasley. Quem o tinha agarrado era Jorge Weasley. O moreno levou uma mão até a boca escancarada, observando enquanto o ruivo se levantava novamente, sempre com o olhar nublado de desejo fixado em si.

Quando o garoto percebeu que o outro estava se aproximando novamente, já era tarde demais, estava encurralado novamente, sem espaço para fujir. Se afastou até bater com as costas na parede fria do banheiro, Jorge estava quase chegando perto demais dele novamente quando tateando desesperado, Harry conseguiu achar a única coisa disponível ali. Um sabonete.

Fechou seus dedos em volta do sabonete com cuidado para não escorregar e jogou com toda a sua força no ruivo, direto no meio de sua testa. Esse por sua vez caiu novamente, porem agora, desmaiado e com um galo enorme na testa.

Ainda tremendo um pouco de nervosismo o menino fechou o chuveiro e se aproximou do corpo inconsciente. Ajoelhou-se em seu lado ainda um pouco temeroso, mas precisava ver se ele estava bem. É... Além do fato de estar completamente encharcado e com um galo muito feio na cabeça, o ruivo parecia estar bem.

Então o garoto se secou e vestiu o pijama que havia separado o mais rápido possível. Pulou o corpo no caminho... "_Dejá vu_" Harry pensou, fazendo arrepiar os pelos de sua nuca. Saiu do banheiro e foi procurar ajuda.

Então ali estava ele no banheiro novamente, porém desta vez acompanhado de Rony, Hermione e Fred, que Harry corou apenas em vê-lo. Os três adolescentes pararam na porta do banheiro, assustados com a cena. Jorge Weasley desmaiado, encharcado e com um grande galo na testa enquanto Harry tentava arranjar uma explicação para isso.

— Jorge... O que...? — Fred falou confuso, olhando dele para o moreno.

— Harry... O que aconteceu? — Foi a garota quem perguntou.

— E-Eu não sei... — Ele tentou enrolar o máximo possível, afinal não sabia como explicar o que tinha acontecido.

— Como assim você não sabe? — Hermione perguntou o olhando seriamente, avaliando.

— Q-Quer dizer... Eu sei, mas... Não sei explicar.

— Tenta.

— É, bem... Eu tava tomando banho... E... E ai... — Harry queria um buraco para enterrar sua cabeça agora. — E-Ele entrou no Box.

Agora todos o olhavam com os olhos arregalados e confusos, "_Será que dá para ficar pior que isso?_" ele pensou, tentando olhar para qualquer lugar menos para os outros.

— Espera... Então... Ele e você... — Rony falou corando ligeiramente.

— Não! — Harry quase gritou, agora tão vermelho quanto a bandeira da Grifinória. — Não aconteceu nada ok? Eu só me assustei e joguei um sabonete na testa dele, ai ele desmaiou... Foi só isso que aconteceu, está bem?

Ok, depois de um momento de confusão Rony era o único que parecia ter aceitado isso. Hermione o olhava com desconfiança, mas o mais interessante era que Fred parecia culpado. De repente o ruivo saiu andando rápido, quase correndo em direção ao quarto dele e seu irmão. Os outros três adolescentes se olharam confusos por um momento, achando estranha a reação do outro, mas antes que eles pudessem falar alguma coisa, Fred voltou, segurando um frasco com um liquido azul claro dentro.

— Ah, Harry eu lamento... Isso não era para ter acontecido. — Ele foi falando, logo se ajoelhando no lado do irmão e derramando o liquido na boca dele, deixando um filete escorrer pelo canto dos lábios. — Nós não sabíamos que pelo cabelo ser seu ele fosse se apaixonar... Por você. Era para funcionar como um tipo de encanto.

— Meu cabe... — Harry ficou mudo de susto, agora ele se lembrava de ter deixado cortarem seu cabelo para uma suposta poção do amor, logo depois a lembrança de ter seu cabelo cheirado, também voltaram á sua mente, o fazendo corar mais uma vez. "_Realmente sempre, sempre pode ficar pior._" Ele pensou tristemente. — M-Mas, isso tem cura, não tem? Ele não vai ficar apaixonado por mim, nem nada, certo?

— Não, não. Nem precisa se preocupar, isso que eu acabei de dar pra ele foi o antidoto. — Ele falou, já guardando o frasco vazio no bolso — Olha, ele já tá acordando.

Era verdade, Jorge tossiu alguma vezes e se levantou ainda zonzo. Todos ficaram esperando a sua reação. Ele então levantou-se e olhou em volta, seus olhos encontraram com os de Harry e o garoto desviou o olhar, corando muito e tentando não se lembrar que a alguns minutos atrás, Jorge o viu nu, muito além disso ele o tinha abraçado por trás. O ruivo parecia confuso, olhava para o moreno procurando alguma coisa, até finalmente seus olhos se encherem de compreensão. Virou-se rápido para o irmão e novamente para Harry.

— Ahn... Harry, me desculpe... Eu... Não sabia que isso ia acontecer. — Falou sem jeito — Sabe, nós somos nossas próprias cobaias e eu tive que experimentar a poção do amor... Eu não queria fazer aquilo realmente... Tudo bem?

Harry demorou em responder, estava lutando com ele mesmo para conseguir olhar novamente nos olhos do outro. Finalmente olhou no rosto do outro, não exatamente nos olhos e sim um ponto mais ou menos no nariz, era o máximo que ele poderia fazer agora. Acenou timidamente.  
Com isso os gêmeos voltaram para seu quarto, deixando apenas o trio de ouro no banheiro.

— Harry, você tem certeza que não aconteceu nada? — A garota perguntou, olhando de canto de olho para Rony que correspondeu á seu olhar nervosamente.

— Tenho Mione! — O menino respondeu rápido, querendo cortar logo o assunto. — Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso... Estou com sono.

— Hum... Tudo bem, então. — Ela falou — Boa noite.

— Boa noite. — Os garotos disseram em coro, a observando ir para o seu quarto e o de Gina.

Então eles se encararam por alguns segundos, antes de finalmente irem para seu quarto, em silencio. Harry estava tão cansado que nem percebeu quando dormiu, provavelmente em algum momento entre ele ter se sentado na cama e aproximado a cabeça do travesseiro.

Ele estava andando por um corredor. Ali era escuro e apertado, as paredes eram feitas com tijolos negros, pouco iluminadas por tochas presas as paredes, bruxelando uma luz fantasmagórica ao longo do corredor e dando uma sensação de claustrofobia ao lugar.

O corredor era longo, mas Harry andou até o fim. Ficou feliz quando finalmente avistou o seu final, ali havia uma porta. Esticou sua mão para a maçaneta, com a intenção de abri-la. Porém, nessa hora a porta pareceu se afastar, não importava o quanto tentasse aproximar sua mão da porta, ele não conseguia. Então uma neblina surgiu a sua volta, deixando o ambiente embasado.

Cada vez mais o corredor foi se dissolvendo á sua volta, até finalmente seus olhos se abrirem.  
Ele se sentou, estava respirando rápido e seu pijama estava úmido de suor. Aquilo fora um sonho, apenas um sonho... Parecera tão real... E ele queria tanto abrir aquela porta, não sabia o porquê mais precisava ver o que tinha lá dentro... Precisava do que tinha ali dentro.

Harry não entendia esses sentimentos... Não pareciam seus, afinal o que poderia ter de tão importante depois daquela porta. Pensou em voltar a dormir... Quem sabe conseguisse sonhar aquele sonho novamente? Provavelmente não, já tinha tentado isso varias e varias vezes na sua infância, quando sonhava com seus pais, ou que algum parente distante ia busca-lo na casa dos Dursley. Eram só sonhos, mas era a única coisa boa que tinha.

O corredor também fora só um sonho, então não precisava se preocupar... Não é? De qualquer forma, ele não conseguia mais dormir, então resolveu dar uma voltinha pela casa.

Levantou-se silenciosamente para não acordar Rony que estava dormindo com um braço caído para fora da cama e um filete de baba descendo do canto de sua boca até o travesseiro. Abriu a porta com cuidado e saiu.

Com certeza aquela casa era assustadora, principalmente de noite, enquanto todos estavam dormindo e ele teve de passar pela parte com cabeças de elfos. Harry tentou passar rápido por esse corredor escuro, nem via onde estava indo. Quando finalmente encontrou alguma luz, percebeu que andara até a cozinha, havia vozes vindas dali. Andou até ali em silencio e viu Sirius e Remus conversando baixinho.

Tentou sair antes que eles o vissem mais foi tarde demais.

— Ah, oi Harry! — Remus foi o primeiro a falar, o garoto achou estranho, pois havia algo como alivio em sua voz, como se quisesse sair dali. Será que eles estavam brigando?

— Oi Harry... — Já Sirius parecia ter perdido os últimos minutos da final do jogo de quadribol.

Antes que Harry pudesse falar alguma coisa, Remus passou por ele e foi até a porta, murmurando um "boa noite". Sirius suspirou, e depois de vários momentos de silêncio, pareceu notar Harry na cozinha novamente.

— Vem Harry, sente-se aqui. — Ele apontou para a cadeira logo a seu lado. O menino foi até lá e assim o fez. — Por que está acordado á essa hora? Não consegue dormir?

— Não... Eu tive um sonho estranho. — Ele achou extremamente infantil isso saindo de sua boca, afinal nunca tivera ninguém para reclamar de pesadelos. Mas, mesmo sendo infantil, foi extremamente bom.

— E com o que sonhou?

— Eu... Esqueci. — Mesmo gostando de falar, Harry achou que nada de bom poderia acontecer se ele contasse o seu sonho, não sabia por que, era apenas um sentimento estranho, mas ele não poderia ignorar.

— Tudo bem, então. — Mais alguns momentos de silencio, em que o moreno apenas ficou admirando os vários objetos da cozinha, sem perceber que era observado atentamente por seu padrinho. — Harry... Está preocupado com o julgamento?

Harry virou o rosto rápido em sua direção, já até havia se esquecido com o julgamento, devido ao... Acontecimentos recentes.

— É, um pouquinho.

— Não precisa se preocupar, sei que vai dar tudo certo. — Sirius sorriu fracamente.

— Eu me sentiria melhor se não precisasse voltar aos Dursleys, caso não conseguisse ganhar, sabe? — Harry falou a primeira coisa que se passou por sua cabeça, seria a melhor coisa de sua vida se não precisasse morar com os seus tios, ele não tinha muitas esperanças mais mesmo assim... E agora, se o julgamento desse errado? Ele nunca mais voltaria para Hogwarts e passaria sua vida inteira como escravo deles, além de Duda... Uma onde de calafrios fez ele se encolher. — Eu não poderia morar aqui com você Sirius?

— Ah, eu já falei com Dumbledore sobre isso... Hoje mesmo. — Sirius falou e o garoto o encarou esperanço. O homem sentiu seu coração quebrar ao ver os olhos verdes brilharem de esperança, doía não poder protegê-lo ainda mais de gente tão nojenta quando os Dursleys. — Mas, ele acha que você ficaria seguro lá. Principalmente agora que Você-Sabe-Quem retornou, nenhum lugar é seguro.

— M-Mas aqui é a sede da ordem! — Harry falou com desespero.

— Desculpe, se dependesse de mim, com certeza você nunca mais teria que voltar para aquele lugar. — Sirius então tentou abraçar o menino, mas Harry estava lutando com sigo mesmo para não chorar, estava com mais raiva ainda por estar sendo tão emocional, mas... Queria muito não ter que voltar aos Dursley, sua vida era um inferno lá. Viu que seu padrinho o ia abraçar e se levantou da cadeira com o rosto baixo, não queria que ele o visse chorando.

— Estou cansado. — Falou com a voz tremula — Boa noite Sirius.

Sirius suspirou.

— Boa noite Harry...

Então o garoto retornou a seu quarto, dessa vez nem reparando como as sombras nos corredores eram assustadores, ou nas cabeças de elfos. Simplesmente entrou em seu quarto e deitou-se na cama, adormecendo enquanto algumas lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

**Não deixe de comentar, é de graça e indolor!**


	5. Cap 05 - Um Lar

**Então... Eu sei que eu demorei e prometi que o julgamento seria nesse cap mas... Não deu. Foi ali, na trave. Mas, com certeza (dessa vez de verdade) o próximo cap vai ser o julgamento, além disso, eu vou tentar postar o mais rapido possível para poder compensar, Ok?**

**Respostas aos comentários:**

_"amigo 7/7/13 . chapter 1_

oi, estou gostando, legal a ideia  
porém você precisa tomar cuidado com o português  
"Dês de", por exemplo, é invenção da sua cabeça, não existe. Deveria ser "Desde que"  
continue, por favor!"

_**"Naturalmente está acontecendo dentro da sua cabeça,mas por que é que isto deveria significar que não é verdadeiro?"**_** Tá, brincadeiras a parte, desculpa o erro. Eu realmente sou ruim em português, mas não se preocupe vou tentar melhorar e tenha certeza que o world vai me ajudar. Fico feliz que esteja gostando, bjs!**

___"sara 7/7/13 . chapter 4_

Cada vez gosto mais desta história! apesar de ainda estar no inicio fico sempre contente quando ha uma actualização  
Estou super ansiosa pelo proximo capitulo!"

**Wow, serio? Beijos sua linda! É realmente maravilhoso que esteja gostando, espero não te decepcionar, bjs e continue acompanhando!**

___"Srta Laila 7/9/13 . chapter 4_

tô gostando bastante da fic e mal posso esperar para acompanhá-la ))"

**Pois aqui está o cap, para você acompanhar! Espero que goste, bjs.**

___"Freya le Noir 7/8/13 . chapter 4_

tadinho do harryzito, ta dando uma peninha... as coisas vão melhorar para ele? espero q sim.  
a sua fic esta otima, por favor continue logo."

**É claro que as coisas vão melhorar! E piorar, e melhorar, e piorar novamente... Mas fica frio, a final é sempre feliz. Aqui está a continuação, espero que gosto, bjs.**

___"Mia 7/6/13 . chapter 4_

uhuuuul vc postou o cap*-* isso significa que ainda n chegou a minha hora O/ maaas pra minha vida continuar eu preciso de mais...muuito mais. entao ja sabe neh?u.u  
ameei o cap*-*to locaa pra saber quando o meeu Dray vai aparescer*.*#spcuriosaModOn  
bjuss se cuida 33"

**Quase que não deu né? Mas fica tranquila, postei o cap e logo, logo posto mais um. O seu Dray (nosso) vai aparecer muito em breve! Bjs.**

___"Marcya 7/6/13 . chapter 3_

Oi, adorei sua fic;.  
Eu também ficava frustada porque começava a ler fics sobre veela e elas não tinham fim, ou não eram muito boas (com algumas poucas exceções)  
Espero que a sua continua ótima e fique ainda melhor :)  
Por favor, não demora muito pra atualizar e não abandone seu projeto  
Valeu!"

**Oi! Serio? Adorou? Fico muito feliz! Até hoje eu não li nenhuma fic veela com um final. :( , então, é uma questão de honra terminar essa! Demorei um pouquinho pra atualizar dessa vez, mas vou atualizar ainda essa semana o mais breve possível! Bjs.**

___"dels76 7/7/13 . chapter 4_

Que fic triste...  
O que mais Remus e Sirius estão escondendo do Harry? será somente a questão da profecia?  
E como vai ser as coisas quando o Harry voltar para a escola com todo este encanto Veela?  
Muito curiosa e ansiosa pelos próximos capítulos.  
Abçs., e até."

**Triste? É talvez um pouquinho... Mas nada melhor para combater a tristeza do que um novo amor, não é? O que será que esses dois estão escondendo, né? Hum, é surpresa :3. Desculpe por um cap tão pequeno, mas era isso ou ia demorar muito mais. mas eu prometo postar a continuação logo.**

___"Patronus Moonstone 7/6/13 . chapter 4_

Ah que dó, posso matar o Dumbleodore? Só um pouquinho?  
Meu não existe nada para inibir o efito que Harry causa nas pessoas? Coitado."

**Tá bom. ****Só um pouquinho eu deixo. Existe, existe sim. Um bom guarda costas. Bjs.**

**Ufa. Quantos comentários! Mas eu não to reclamando não hein! Pode continuar assim que eu não ligo. Beijo para vocês, seus lindos!**

Cap 05 - Um Lar:

Harry teve o sonho mais louco de sua vida. Primeiro ele sonhou que seu corpo havia mudado magicamente, então seu primo o atacará e o beijara na boca. Como se essa não fosse a parte mais estranha do sonho, ainda ficava pior. Ele fora expulso de Hogwarts e homens do ministério iriam quebrar a sua varinha! Então ele é resgatado pro um esquadrão chamado a ordem da fênix e lavado até um lugar chamado Grimmauld Place. Então, para piorar, ele descobre que é um veela e logo depois disso, Jorge Weasley o agarra enquanto tomava banho... Como isso poderia ser real? É simplesmente loucura.

Remexeu-se inquieto em sua cama de armar, ouvindo os passos do lado de fora do quarto. Estava bem naquela cama, estava confortável ali, ele não queria acordar. Porém, alguém tinha planos diferentes e abriu a porta do quarto, deixando a luz de fora entrar no quarto escuro, pegando bem no rosto sonolento do jovem veela.

— Harry, acorda, mamãe esta mandando se levantar, seu café está na cozinha e ela precisa de você na sala de desenho, tem uma porção de Fadas Mordentes, muito mais do que ela pensava e encontrou um ninho de pelúcios embaixo do sofá. — Rony falou, mas pareceu não ter efeito nenhum no menino adormecido. Sua expressão era suave e sua respiração saia calma pelos lábios vermelhos e cheios, o ruivo se pegou pensando em como seria o gosto daqueles lábios... Sacudiu a cabeça e se bateu mentalmente, oras... Aquele era Harry, seu melhor amigo, seu irmão. Não poderia ter pensamentos como aquele com seu próprio irmão. — Harry... Harry, esta me ouvindo?

O moreno então, ainda meio adormecido, rolou tentando escapar da claridade, ficando com a rosto enterrado em seu travesseiro. Rony suspirou e se aproximou da cama, parou ao lado dela e se inclinou, tocando os ombros do garoto e chacoalhando.

— Harry! Acorda! — Rony exclamou chacoalhando mais forte.

Então o moreno soltou indignado um gemido abafado pela fronha do travesseiro, já se virando para levantar e brigar com o outro por tê-lo acordado de forma tão rude. Mas como já estava muito na beirada da cama, acabou rolando para fora dela, em cima do ruivo. Os dois caíram no chão em um amontoado de cobertas. Rony em baixo, que confuso com a súbita queda segurou na cintura estreita do outro para que não se machucasse e caísse em cima de si. Harry por sua vez não poderia estar mais confuso, na verdade ele estava mais confuso do que acordado.

Piscou tentando focar sua visão, quando finalmente conseguiu, pulou de susto e tentou afastar seu corpo que estava perigosamente próximo do corpo do outro. Quando tentou se levantar, percebeu as mãos em sua cintura, o impedindo de se afastar. Corou e tentou não olhar nos olhos do outro enquanto falava.

— Rony, pode me soltar agora... Por favor. — adicionou ao não ver reação do ruivo. Esse por sua vez piscou e olhou para o local onde suas mãos estavam.

— Ah! M-Me deculpe... Ahn... Pronto. — Demorou um pouco para soltar a cintura do outro, a textura da pele contra seus dedos era extremamente agradável, junto com o cheiro doce que o outro exalava.

Harry se apressou em se levantar. Puxou as cobertas de volta para a cama e assistiu enquanto o outro se levantava também. Os dois se encararam com vergonha, sem dizer nada e saíram.

Meia hora depois Harry tinha se vestido e tomado café, rapidamente se dirigiu até a sala de desenho. A maior parte do Grimmauld Place estava em um estado lastimável, pois apesar de ter um elfo domestico por todos os anos que ficou sem ninguém, o mesmo não limpara nem as mesinhas com um paninho. A parte mais limpa era as que os membros da ordem na fênix usavam, então na maior parte do tempo os que estavam morando ali, se aventuravam limpando os outros cômodos. Sim, era uma aventura. Já que tinham que enfrentar os mais diversos tipos de criaturas magicas... Na sala de desenho por um exemplo, além dos pelúcios e as fadas mortendes, — Que Fred e Jorge pegaram uma "amostra" para sua nova caixinha de travessuras — lá também acharam o que achavam ser um bicho-papão.

Ficaram limpando basicamente a tarde inteira, até a Sra. Weasley finalmente os liberar para ser arrumarem para o jantar. Mas, quando Harry e Rony iam para o seu quarto, foram parados por Hermione.

— Hey, esperem vocês dois! — Ela disse no final do corredor, correndo para alcança-los — Harry, eu estivesse pesquisando algumas coisas hoje de manha, e acho que vai gostar de saber.

— Pesquisando? O que?

— Bem, sobre... Veelas. — A garota disse um pouco sem jeito, desviando o olhar. Não queria que seu amigo ficasse bravo com ela ou algo do gênero, afinal, ele quase não havia mostrado reação para com sua atual situação, então ela não sabia se esperava uma resposta boa ou ruim.

— Ah... Tudo bem... — O moreno falou. Era verdade que estava ansioso para saber mais sobre veelas, já que a única vez que havia visto algum fora em seu quarto ano, mas ao mesmo tempo... Tinha medo do que poderia vir a ficar sabendo.

Então os três se dirigiram até a biblioteca da mansão Black, o lugar já tinha sido "limpo", ou seja, nenhuma criatura magica habitava as gavetas das escrivaninhas.

O lugar era enorme, todas as paredes cobertas pó estantes enormes e cheias de livros, do inicio ao fim. No centro da sala, duas mesas compridas de madeira, uma delas com vários livros empilhados na ponta, provavelmente onde Hermione estivera pesquisando de manha. Sentaram-se na mesa, Harry e Rony um de frente para o outro com Hermione logo ao lado, na ponta da mesa. A garota pegou o primeiro livro da pilha mais alta e foleou até achar a pagina que queria, quando finalmente achou pigarreou e começou a ler.

— "Veela é um ser de trejeitos femininos capaz de enfeitiçar os demais (especialmente os de sexo masculino) com sua beleza. As veelas nascem mulheres e apresentam pele lisa e cabelos dourados que esvoaçam atrás dela mesmo na ausência de vento. Também têm o poder de se transformar em pássaros semi-humanos - semelhantemente a harpias - que são capazes de atirar bolas de fogo. Têm um temperamento muito forte e por vezes esnobe." — Leu ela claramente. — Ok, isso é o que eu achei sobre as veelas puras e...

— Espera um minuto... O Harry vai poder criar asas e um bico que joga bolas de fogo? — Rony perguntou olhando perplexo para o moreno na sua frente. Talvez esperando que ele começasse um incêndio a qualquer momento, e depois saísse voando por ai.

— Claro que não Rony. Eu já tava chegando lá, se você me deixar terminar... Talvez, não tenha que ficar fazendo perguntas cuja a respostas você vai saber logo. — A garota respondeu, dando um olhar afiado ao ruivo e guardando o livro em uma nova pilha menor, pegou o próximo e folheou até achar a pagina que queria. — Esse livro aqui, é só sobre veelas.  
"O amor veela é o amor mais puro e leal que poderia existir, uma vez escolhido o parceiro, o dominante ira proteger e cuidar do outro com toda a sua vida. As veelas puras, por serem apenas mulheres, na maiorias das vezes se uniam apenas com homens, mas seus filhos podem ser tanto homens quanto mulheres. Os descendentes veelas herdam apenas algumas das características de seus ancestrais, tais como, a beleza, o encanto, alguns traços de personalidade e etc...

Os meio veelas tendem a ser atraídos por outros meio veelas, na maioria das vezes, é algo que não se pode evitar já que o sangue veela, uma vez misturado com o de um humano, ira sempre buscar se mantar o mais puro possível, ou seja, se ligar com outros veelas ou meio veelas. A herança veela só é recebida aos quinze anos, antes disso a pessoa seria completamente normal e nem se notaria a sua herança, porém o dia que antecede o decimo quinto aniversario, pode ocorrer de o jovem veela ter enjoos, náuseas, dores de cabeças e alguns sintomas mais graves que se dão origem por causa das mudanças físicas e até psicológicas.

Entre os meios veelas nós temos os dominantes, e os submissos "... Bom, sobre isso, eu achei um assunto mais detalhado, nesse livro aqui...

Ela fechou o livro, colocando na pilha menor assim como fez com e de antes, e repetiu o processo de procurar as paginas no outro livro da pilha maior.

— "Os veelas dominantes, são em sua maioria homens é extremamente raro uma meia veela ser a dominante. Esses veelas normalmente ganham traços mais 'masculinos' e rudes quando completam a idade de quinze anos, e uma força sobre humana, usada na maioria das vezes para proteger o seu escolhido." — "_Traços rudes... Força sobre humana... Droga._" Harry pensou, com toda certeza ele não era um veela dominante, e a mínima ideia de ser protegido... Ser de alguém... Não era bem a sua ideia de relacionamento... Ah, claro, além do fato de que, ou ele se uniria á um homem, ou a uma mulher um tanto... Emília Bustrode poderia ser uma veela? — " É extremamente raro um meio veela submisso, apenas um a cada cem homens veelas é um submisso. Os submissos ganham ao quinze anos, traços mais femininos e delicados, além de um encanto que atrai em sua maiorias as pessoas de sexo masculino. Todos os submissos podem engravidar..."

— Oi? Como assim "engravidar" — Harry falou quase com desespero — Eu não vou engravidar!

— Lamento Harry, mas... Você com certeza é um submisso... Quero dizer, olhe só para você. — Hermione falou em um tom calmo. — Você não quer ser pai? Não é tão ruim assim.

— Você diz isso por que não é com você! — Harry se levantou, quase fazendo a cadeira cair.

— Mas eu posso engravidar, também. — A garota rolou os olhos.

— É diferente! Você sempre soube disso.

— Harry, respira, se acalma... — Hermione disse — Ainda tem algumas coisas aqui que eu acho que você tem que saber.

Ele respirou, uma, duas, três vezes. Até finalmente se sentir calmo o suficiente para continuar a ouvir. Hermione pigarreou.

— "Quando sentem uma emoção realmente forte ou apenas se sentem assustados, os veelas submissos emitem um brilho, que funciona como uma espécie de encanto que os deixa mais bonitos, ressaltando os seus melhores traços. Isso funciona como uma defesa, um jeito de tirar a atenção de quem o esta atacando. O encanto porém, é só uma das defesas de um veelas submisso, por ser tão frágil e propenso a 'ataques' quando se sentem em perigo eles ainda dispõem de unhas maiores e cinco vezes mais forte do que as normais, acontecendo a mesma coisa com os dentes." — Então aquele brilho era isso? Agora Harry se lembrava de que alguns dias atrás estava brilhando tanto e sentindo tanto medo de ser espancado, que seu tio o deixou em paz e foi embora. Ontem mesmo, suas unhas e dentes mudaram e se tornaram mais afiadas quando foi atacado por seu primo. — Ok, eu também achei mais algumas coisinhas... Escutem só.

Hermione fechou o livro e o colocou na pilha de livros que já tinham sido lidos, pegou e outro e folheou.

— "Há três etapas no cortejo veela, a primeira de reconhecimento, cheiro e toque. A segunda o beijo. E a terceira e ultima, a ligação. A primeira é composta pela duas partes do elo, primeiramente o veela dominante sempre saberá quem é o seu escolhido pelo seu cheiro, o veela submisso escolhido cheirara diferente para ele e somente para ele, como se o outro estivesse sobre o efeito de amortentia, porém o sentimento será totalmente verdadeiro. O veela submisso reconhecerá o seu companheiro pelo toque. O toque do dominante é o único toque que alguma vez causará prazer no submisso, ou seja, qualquer outro toque não causará nada além de dor ou asco"...

— Como assim? O Harry vai sentir nojo quando a gente tocar nele? — Rony falou, logo depois olhando para Harry receoso. O mesmo correspondeu o olhando de forma confusa, afinal não tinha sentido nojo nem dor quando fora tocado por ninguém até ali.

— Não, eu acho que o livro quer dizer um toque mais... Um toque mais... Intimo. — Hermione corou com as ultimas palavras, e assim que a compreensão caiu sobre os outros dois, uma cor carmim se apoderou das bochechas de Harry encanto Rony arregalava os olhos.  
Agora ele se lembrava... A sensação que teve ao ser beijado por seu primo, foi terrível. Era como se estive se afogando, a boca do outro tinha gosto de terra. Arrepiou-se ao lembrar-se disso e fez um gesto que a garota continuasse a ler.

— "Após o reconhecimento, a próxima etapa seria o beijo. O primeiro beijo do casal veela é extremamente importante e significativo, após isso eles se tornaram oficialmente um casal, e qualquer outro veela poderá reconhecê-los como tal. A próxima etapa e o enlace, ou seja, a relação sexual. Após a primeira relação sexual do casal veela, a união se torna realmente forte, porém se torna tão forte que nos primeiros meses que seguem depois do enlace, se algo acontecer de muito grave á uma das duas partes da relação, é possível que a outra entre em coma, ou muito provavelmente, morra também."

Neste momento Harry engoliu em seco. Qualquer pessoa que se ligasse a ele... Estaria correndo risco de vida. Não que ele quisesse se ligar a alguém, mas... Bom, então é melhor que isso nem aconteça. Não queria ser responsável por mais uma morte.

— Ah, isso é romântico sabe? — Hermione falou, fechando o livro e jogando em cima da mesa.

— Você acha? — Rony olhou de canto de olho para ele, ainda tinha uma expressão entranha no rosto. — Eu achei isso estranho.

— Rony! — A garota exclamou — É do Harry que você tá falando, sabia?

— Tudo bem Mione... Eu também achei isso estranho. — Harry falou em um tom baixo. — Vamos? Eu estou com fome.

Os dois se olharam mais não falaram nada, apenas se levantaram e seguiram para a cozinha junto a Harry, nessas horas o jantar já devia estar sendo servido.

Apesar de ter dito que estava com fome, o garoto não conseguiu comer muito. Ficava o tempo todo pensando no que tinha descoberto sobre sua condição veela. Ele poderia engravidar, também poderia se ligar á alguém, mas essa pessoa correria risco de vida. Então seria melhor que ele não se ligasse á ninguém. É isso mesmo que ele iria fazer, se não se ligasse a ninguém, então não teria de se preocupar com a vida de outra pessoa, muito menos com gravidez.

Logo depois do jantar, Harry mentiu que estava com sono e saiu, direto para o seu quarto, sendo acompanhado pelo preocupado olhar de seus amigos. Ele foi para o quarto e se deitou na cama, porém não dormiu. Ficou muito tempo pensando sobre sua vida.

Mas uma vez naquela noite ele se acordou. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia dormir, parecia que não podia pensar em mais nada a não ser o julgamento que seria dali a algumas horas. Olhou no seu relógio de pulso... Cinco e meia da manha. Ele tentaria ficar mais um pouco na cama e depois iria para a cozinha tomar café, não podia mais tentar dormir, era algo impossível.

Após alguns poucos minutos ele se levantou e se vestiu. Antes de sair do quarto deu uma olhada em Rony que estava de barraca para cima e com a boca aperta rocando alto. Tentou não pensar se continuaria a ser o seu companheiro de quarto em Hogwarts.

Após os vários dias que teve ali, Harry já se acostumara com as cabeças de elfo, agora eles nem pareciam mais tão assustadores e sim, um pouco mórbido, mesmo. Pensou que não haveria ninguém na cozinha mais estava muito enganado. Empurrou a porta e viu o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Sirius, Remus e Tonks sentados ali. Todos estavam bem vestidos exceto pela Sra, Weasley.

A gentil mulher o forçou a comer um farto café da manha, enquanto lhe era explicado o que iria fazer até chegar ao ministério. Ele iria junto ao Sr. Weasley para o ministério, o seguiria até a sua sala e depois iria ao julgamento.

— Fique tranquilo Harry, Amélia Bones é quem vai lhe julgar, ela é uma mulher justa — disse Remus, tentando tranquiliza-lo.

— A lei está a seu lado, como veela você pode se defender de moleques nojentos e atrevidos. — Sirius disse serrando os dentes nas ultimas palavras.

O moreno tentou por tudo tentar se acalmar, mas era quase impossível. Quando finalmente chegou a hora deles partirem, Harry se levantou de um pulo. Recebeu varias despedidas com palavras positivas, mas nenhuma tão eficaz quanto o abraço apertado que Sirius lhe deu. Antes de solta-lo sussurrou "Não importa que resultado dê, você não vai voltar para os Dursley ok? Eu não vou deixar." Harry teve que ter muita força para não chorar de emoção neste momento. Sorriu com gratidão e os olhos brilhando para Sirius que retribuiu o sorriso.

Agora independente do resultado, ele teria um lar para voltar. Isso o vez se sentir extremamente melhor, ele até se sentia minimamente feliz em quanto caminhava ao lado do Sr. Weasley a caminho do ministério para ser julgado.

**E não deixe de comentar! É de graça de indolor.**


	6. Cap 06 - O Julgamento?

**Então, aqui está. Finalmente, o julgamento! E no próximo cap, já é no trem para Hogwarts! Bjs, até a próxima quarta!**

**Resposta ao comentários:**

_"Lunnafianna 7/16/13 . chapter 5_

Gostei muito da construção dos personagens e de como a trama esta se desnrolando. Estou anciosa pela continuação."

**Uau, muito obrigada. Aqui está a continuação, fico feliz que esteja gostando! Bjs.**

___"Nathy22 7/15/13 . chapter 5_

Adoro histórias em que o Harry ou o Draco são veelas. Eles são um casal bonito. E realmente chato quando você começa a acompanhar uma história e o autor abandona, principalmente por falta de comentários. Comecei a ler hoje então não vou comentar os capítulos anteriores, mas vou comentar a partir deste. Parabens, você escreve muito bem..."

**Eu amo fics em que o Harry e o Draco são veela, só é uma pena que a maioria não está terminada. Obrigado, pelos elogios e por acompanhar! Bjs.**

___**"Mila Pink 7/15/13 . chapter 5**_

Então ele poderá encontrar seu companheiro e se ver livre de todos?  
Adorei. Achei bem interessante.  
Ele se torna um adulto com a herança?  
Beijos"

**Ele se torna quase um adulto, entre os veelas, é claro. Receber a herança significa que ele está pronto sexualmente, também para achar em companheiro. Bjs!**

___"Mila Pink 7/15/13 . chapter 4_

Gente quanta maldade com o pobre Harry,  
estou morrendo de raiva de todos eles.  
O capítulo foi muito bom. Ninguém vai ensinar nada para ele, como controlar seus poderes e tals?  
Beijos"

**Tadinho né? Mas não fica com raiva não... "é tudo para o bem dele" ¬¬... Aos poucos ele vai controlando isso, só que agora é muito recente, sabe? Bjs!**

___"Mila Pink 7/15/13 . chapter 3_

Sabe fico revoltada que todos escondem as coisas dele.  
Principalmente Dumbledore, nunca engoli tudo que ele passou por seus parentes e seus anos na escola, para o bem maior.  
Ele vai ter um companheiro?  
Beijos"

**Aham, eu também, fico p*** da vida com isso, pobrezinho, tendo que aguentar tudo isso e ainda salvar o mundo... Siiimm, é claro que ele vai ter um companheiro, com aparição já no próximo cap.**

___"Mila Pink 7/15/13 . chapter 2_

Estou adorando a história.  
Não vejo a hora do romance.  
Tem um erro aqui " logo depois ele é jogado e abandonado na casa dos Dursleys, o seu inverno pessoal" no inferno, e acho que é cena e não sena, estou errada?  
Beijos"

**Que bom que está adorando a historia. Eu também, sinceramente não vejo a hora do romance. Então, quanto ao erro... Eu já tinha visto, e até corrigido, mas no outro site que eu posto essa fic, pq aqui é meio difícil editar... ^^" Desculpa... Bjs!**

___"Srta Laila 7/15/13 . chapter 5_

ahh adorei! Gostei bastante da explicação sobre veelas, e da escolha de companheiro e tauz. Um pouco de dó do Harry, tanto pra ele lidar em tão pouto tempo. Ai ai mal posso esperar para ler o próximo cap."

**Que bom que adorou! O Harry ta meio confuso, mas logo, logo... Fica mais ainda. Aí está, o próximo cap! Espero que goste.** **bjs.**

___"PandoraMaria 7/15/13 . chapter 5_

Esse capitulo foi esclarecedor! E teve partes que me fizeram gargalhar como:  
"— Espera um minuto... O Harry vai poder criar asas e um bico que joga bolas de fogo? — Rony perguntou olhando perplexo para o moreno na sua frente. Talvez esperando que ele começasse um incêndio a qualquer momento, e depois saísse voando por ai. "Harry Divando lançando bolas de fogo nos mortais...  
"Ah, claro, além do fato de que, ou ele se uniria á um homem, ou a uma mulher um tanto... Emília Bustrode poderia ser uma veela? "Chorei  
"— Você diz isso por que não é com você! "PORRA HARRY!LOL!Cara sou mulher e me apavora a ideia de engravidar,não é nada diferente!  
Você escreve muito bem!A fanfic está deliciosa! e estou super ansiosa para o julgamento  
beijos!"

**Eu ri um pouco também imaginando o Harry jogando bolas de fogo por aí. Sabe, eu também morro de medo de engravidar, e olha que eu sempre soube disso, mas se eu fosse o Harry, tinha desmaiado ali de capso nervoso. Obrigado pelos elogios! Bjs.**

Cap 06 - O Julgamento:

Eles estavam agora em uma rua que continha uns poucos escritórios maltrapilho, um pub e uma grande caçamba de lixo transbordando. Harry pensou seriamente se, talvez, apenas talvez, eles tivessem descido da estação errada. Afinal, a entrada do Ministério da Magia devia ser um pouquinho melhor de que aquilo, não é? E também era algo bem provável que eles estivessem perdidos, já que o Sr. Weasley estava se divertindo muito com cada coisa que eles passavam no mundo trouxa, talvez ele estivesse tão empolgado que nem reparou na estação e...

— É aqui Harry. — Disse o homem ruivo apontando para a cabine telefônica vermelha bem velhinha, que ele nem havia percebido antes. — Você primeiro.

Harry abriu a porta da cabine e entrou, logo em seguida sendo exprimido contra o telefone enquanto o Sr. Weasley entrava também. O homem esticou a mão até o telefone e o tirou do gancho.

— Harry, você poderia discar para mim? — Ele perguntou.

— Claro Sr. Weasley. Qual é o numero. — O garoto se sentiu um pouco idiota perguntando isso, afinal, os dois haviam entrado juntos ali só para ligar pra alguém?

— Vejamos... Seis... — Harry discou o número. — Dois... Quatro.. E outro quatro... E outro dois...

Assim que ele terminou de discar, a placa de discagem zumbiu suavemente, então um voz feminina, fria, soou dentro da cabine. Tão alta e claramente, como se a mulher estivesse falando diante deles.

— Bem-vindos ao Ministério da Magia. Por favor, digam nomes e assuntos.

— Err... — Murmurou o ruivo, incerto de falar no telefone ou não. — Arthur Weasley, Escritório de Mau Uso dos Artefatos Trouxas, escoltando Harry Potter para uma audiência disciplinar...

— Obrigado — A voz falou. — Visitante, por favor, pegue a identificação e a coloque na parte da frente de sua roupa.

Uma coisa metálica e dourada desceu por onde normalmente era devolvido o troco, curioso, Harry o pegou e leu. "Harry Potter audiência disciplinar" Muito a contra gosto, ele o prendeu na frente da roupa, pois aquilo o fazia parecer um marginal. Com certeza era como o estavam tratando, mas mesmo assim...

Então o chão da cabine estremeceu e o coração de Harry começou a acelerar com nervosismo. O garoto olhou com os olhos arregalados o pavimento que parecia subir através do vidro da cabine, até que a completa escuridão tomou conta. Nessa hora ele pensou seriamente em segurar a mão do Sr. Weasley, mas foi preciso pensar só mais um pouquinho, para perceber que isso seria uma coisa extremamente ridícula para se fazer.

Nenhum ruído era ouvido dentro da cabine, a não ser a respiração acelerada de Harry, que fez o homem dar um olhar preocupado para trás de si. O moreno tentou corresponder com uma aceno confiante, mais provavelmente saiu uma careta.

— Fique tranquilo Harry, vai ficar tudo bem. — O menino assentiu timidamente, se achando bobo por estar tão assustado.

Mas estava fora do seu controle, de repente ele se deu conta que todos iriam vê-lo agora, como um veela. Se já estavam o crucificando por "mentir" que Voldemort havia retornado, o que todo o mundo magico iria pensar de sua aparência? Segurou a respiração quando um feixe dourado de luz surgiu, iluminando seus pés, e foi aumentando, subindo através do corpo até alcançar sua face, piscou algumas vezes tentando se acostumar.

— O Ministério da Magia lhe deseja um bom dia — Disse a voz feminina.

A porta da cabine se abriu e o Sr. Weasley saiu, seguindo por Harry, que estava de cabeça baixa, tentando não chamar nenhuma atenção. Mesmo com a cabeça baixa, ele observava tudo com atenção e curiosidade, assistindo em quanto todas aquelas lareiras queimavam em chamas esmeraldas e mais e mais bruxos saiam e entravam no Ministério.

— Por aqui — Disse o Sr. Weasley.

Eles se juntaram á multidão, tomando seu caminho entre os empregados do Ministério, alguns momentos depois, se distanciaram da multidão e sentaram-se á uma mesa á esquerda, sob um sinal que informava "Segurança", um bruxo mal barbeado, em traje azul- esverdeado, encarou-os quando se aproximavam, demorando seus olhos em Harry.

— Estou escoltando um visitante — Disse o Sr. Weasley, apontando Harry.

— Venha aqui — Disse o bruxo mal humorado.

O bruxo passou um longo bastão dourado, fino e flexível como uma antena, de cima a baixo em Harry, frente e costas.

— Varinha — Grunhiu, largando o instrumento em cima da mesa.

Então Harry entregou sua varinha, o bruxo a examinou, logo depois colocando em um instrumento de latão. Uma pequena tira de pergaminho saiu do buraco na base. O bruxo pegou e leu, eram as informações de sua varinha. O garoto apenas corcordou e pegou sua varinha de volta. Porém quando estavam saindo o bruxo valou.

— 'Pera lá... — Ele disse vagarosamente, observando o menino dos pés a cabeça, logo depois olhando o crachá com atenção. Então seus olhos viajaram rápido para a testa do moreno. Os olhos de bruxo de arregalaram e seu queixo caiu, em sua primeira expressão que não fosse emburrada, o dia inteiro.

— Obrigado, Eric — Disse o Sr. Weasley firmemente, e pegando Harry pelo ombro o levou de volta para a multidão que caminhava rumo aos portões.

Harry foi empurrado pela multidão até os elevadores, quando finalmente conseguiu chegar em um, respirou aliviado. Mas, ainda não estava completamente confortável, ali estava cheio de pessoas. Tentou ficar no canto, logo atrás do Sr. Weasley e sempre de cabeça baixa.

Praticamente todos no elevador olhavam para ele, com a cara muito parecida com a que o homem das varinhas vez. A única coisa que podia fazer era rezar para que isso acabasse logo e fitar os seus próprios pés. Como Harry era uma pessoa de muita sorte, como sempre, o seu andar foi o ultimo. Quando finalmente desceram ele finalmente respirou aliviado.

Andaram até o fim do corredor onde ficava o escritório do Sr. Weasley. Harry se espantou o com tamanho. Era quase menor de que um armário de vassouras, com duas mesas e um pequenos espaço para se mover entre elas. O homem andou até a sua mesa e se sentou, indicando que era para o garoto se sentar na outra mesa, já que não havia espaço para mais alguma cadeira. Então Harry assim o fez, ficou sentado lá esperando, batendo o pé ansiosamente enquanto esperava o seu julgamento. O silencio da sala foi quebrado quando um velho bruxo corcunda, tímido, com uma penugem de cabelo branco, entrara na sala, ofegante.

— Ah, Harry, este é Perkins. — Disse o Sr. Weasley alegremente, porém foi interrompido.

— Arthur — Disse desesperado, sem olhar Harry —, graças a Deus, eu não sabia o que fazer, se esperar por você ou não. Acabei de enviar uma coruja para a tua casa, mas é claro que não a recebeu, uma mensagem urgente chegou dez minutos atrás.

— Sobre o que?

— Não, não, é a audiência do menino Potter. Eles mudaram o horário e local. Começa ás oito horas, no Tribunal Dez.

— Lá embaixo no... Mas eles não me disseram... Pelas barbas de Merlin!

O Sr. Weasley olhou em seu relógio, deixou escapar um grito e saltou da cadeira. O garoto não estava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo.

— Rápido, Harry, deveríamos estar lá há cinco minutos.

Ok, isso era definitivamente ruim. Perkins se espremeu contra a mesa para que o Sr. Weasley pudesse passar rapidamente, com o moreno logo atrás de si, com o coração na mão, e não conseguindo pensar em nada direito. A única coisa que sabia era que estava atrasado, e isso não era nada bom.

Entraram mais uma vez no elevador apinhado de gente. Desta vez Harry nem se preocupou com os olhares em si — Mesmo sendo muitos, e nem um deles discretos — quando finalmente chegaram em seu andar, ele hesitou um pouco em sair, observando aquele corredor de paredes nuas de pedra escura, com uma porta no final do corredor. O corredor lhe trazia a sensação de já ter visto aquele lugar, mas ele não sabia onde.

Porém foi puxado pelo braço pelo Sr. Weasley, não podia reclamar já que estava atrasado. Andaram rapidamente até o fim do corredor, onde Harry teve a impressão de que iriam atravessar a porta, porém viraram para a esquerda, onde um caminho levava a uma escada.

— Aqui, embaixo, aqui embaixo — Disse ofegante o Sr. Weasley, saltando dois degraus por vez. — O elevador não chega tão baixo... Por que estão fazendo isso, eu...

Quando finalmente chegaram ao fim das escadas Harry tomou um susto. O corredor estreito tinha paredes de pedras desiguais e tochas, as portas que passavam eram pesadas, com trincos e fechaduras de ferro. Ele se sentiu em uma mistura das masmorras de Snape em Hogwarts e uma prisão medieval.

— Tribunal... Dez... Sim, estamos quase lá. sim.

Pararam diante de uma sinistra porta de madeira, com um imenso ferrolho. Harry desejou que não precisasse entrar ali.

— Entre — Resfolegou o homem e o garoto quase gemeu de frustação.

— Você não... Você não vem comigo? — Perguntou com a voz assustada.

— Não... Eu não... Posso... Desculpe-me. — Falou, achando difícil negar algo para o belo jovem assustado a sua frente.

O coração de Harry parecia que ia sair por sua boca a qualquer momento. Já podia se ver um leve brilho em volta de si, tentou respirar para se acalmar mais era quase impossível. Não vendo outra escolha ele girou a pesada maçaneta de ferro, e adentrou o Tribunal.

Harry fechou a porta atrás de si e olhou em volta, segurando a respiração. A grande masmorra na qual tinha entrado estava horrivelmente familiar, mas não igual ao corredor lá atrás, não, desta vez ele sabia exatamente onde vira antes. Este era o lugar que tinha visitado na penseira de Dumbledore, o lugar que tinha observado os Lastrange serem sentenciados á prisão perpétua em Azkaban.

Bancos vazios eram vistos um ao lado do outro, mas na frente, nos mais altos bancos de todos, era onde estavam muitas figuras sombrias. Estavam falando em voz baixa, mas com o fechar da pesada porta atrás de Harry um silencio ameaçador foi sentido. O garoto forçou-se a andar.  
Agora todos os olhos estavam nele, ele podia sentir os olhares curiosos quase o perfurando.

— Você... Está atrasado. — Harry observou Fudge, que o olhava como quem observa um fantasma. Não é como se ele não soubesse o por que disso, não é?

— Desculpe — Ele disse nervoso. — Eu... Eu não sabia que o horário havia sido mudado.

— Está... Está tudo bem. — Ele disse de uma forma estranha. — Tome seu assento.

Harry andou lentamente até a cadeira no centro da sala, cujos braços estavam cobertos por correntes. Já sabendo o que elas faziam, ele evitou apoiar seus braços na cadeira.

Sentindo que a qualquer hora iria vomitar, ele olhou para cima. Havia cerca de cinquenta pessoas, todas, pelo que ele podia ver, vestindo túnicas cor de ameixa com um W bordado em cor prata no lado esquerdo do peito e todos estavam encarando, alguns, muito poucos na verdade, estavam com expressões severas, quase a maioria de curiosidade, e alguns mínimos olhares de malicia o fizeram se arrepiar.

— Muito bem — Disse Fudge. — O acusado está presenta. Finalmente. Vamos começar. Estão todos prontos?

— Sim senhor — Disse uma voz estranhamente familiar, e quando Harry procurou melhor, qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar Percy. O irmão de Rony. Sentado bem na ponta do banco da frente como se não o conhecesse.

— Audiência Disciplinar do dia doze de Agosto — Disse Fudge em voz alta e Percy começou a tomar notar imediatamente. — Entre os crimes cometidos sob o Decreto de Restrição do Uso Lógico da Magia por Menores de Idade e ao Estatuto Internacional de Segredo da Magia por Harry James Potter, residente no número quatro, Rua dos Alfeneiros, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogador: Cornélio Oswald Fudge, Ministro da Magia, Amélia Susan Bones, Chefe do Departamento da Imposição da Lei Mágica, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Subsecretária Sênior do Ministro. Escrivão da corte, Percy Ignatius Weasley.

— Testemunha de Defesa: Alvo Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore — O coração de Harry deu uma cambalhota em seu peito ao ouvir a voz frágil, cinda de trás dele. Virou-se tão rápido que quase caiu da cadeira.

Dumbledore vinha caminhando calmamente. Iniciando uma onda de murmúrios nervosos por todo o tribunal. O garoto se sentia quase confiante agora.

— Ah — Disse Fudge, que o olhou desconcertado. E Harry então teve a leve impressão, que talvez, a mudança do horário de seu julgamento, não tenha sido só coincidência. — Dumbledore. Sim. Então... Você... Recebeu a mensagem de que a hora... E o lugar da audiência havia sido mudado?

— Eu quase não cheguei a tempo — Disse bem animado. — Entretanto, devido a um acaso da sorte eu já estava aqui no Ministério há mais de três horas, então não foi nada demais.

— Sim, bem, eu suponho que vamos precisar de outra cadeira... Eu... Weasley... Você poderia?

— Não se preocupe, não se preocupe — Disse Dumbledore de forma agradável, pegou sua varinha, deu um pequeno giro e uma bela poltrona apareceu do nada próximo a Harry, que sorrio bobamente.

— Sim — Disse Fudge outra vez misturando suas anotações. Harry conseguiu ver uma gota de suor escorrendo por sua testa. — Bem, então, as acusações. Sim.

Então ele pegou um pedaço de pergaminho da grande pilha á sua frente. Mais uma vez, Harry teve que se lembrar de como respirar.

— As acusações contra o acusado são as seguintes: que ele propositalmente, deliberadamente e de total consciência da ilegalidade de suas ações, tendo recebido avisos prévios por escrito do Ministério da Magia por uma acusação semelhante, estuporou um trouxa, em uma área trouxa, no dia dois de Agosto ás 9h23min, o que constitui um crime sob o Parágrafo B do Decreto do Uso Lógico de Magia por Menores de Idade, 1875, e também sob seção Treze do Estatuto Internacional da Confederação de Segredo dos Bruxos. Você é Harry James Potter, da Rua do Alfeneiros, número 4, Little Whinging, Surrey? — Acrescentou, olhando Harry por cima do pergaminho, mas com uma expressão muito estranha.

—... Sim. — Ele respondeu, o mais alto que poderia falar agora.

— Você recebeu um aviso oficial do Ministério por usar magia ilegalmente três anos antrás, não recebeu?

— Sim mas...

— E você ainda estuporou um trouxa na noite de dois de Agosto?

— Sim, mas ele...

— Sabendo que não é permitido a você usar magia fora da escola enquanto tiver idade menor que dezessete anos?

— Sim, mas... — Ele estava muito nervoso.

— Sabendo que estava em área cheia de trouxas?

— Sim. — Ele respondeu rispidamente, afinal, não foi assim que tinha acontecido. — Mas eu só usei magia, porque ele me atacou!

— Um trouxa te atacou? — Fudge perguntou, descrente. — E porque ele faria isso?

— Ahn... Por que... Eu... — Harry não sabia como falar aquilo, provavelmente já estava vermelho de tanta vergonha. Felizmente, Dumbledore escolheu esta hora para se pronunciar.

— De fato, meu caro Cornélio. Ele agiu por sua própria defesa, pois... Harry Potter é um veela.

Harry esperava vários murmúrios, mas o silencio que se seguiu foi deprimente.

— Dumbledore, como esse garoto pode ser um veela? — Fudge hesitou um pouco, mas uma vez observando Harry. — Talvez ele tenha mudado um pouco, mas... Na adolescência... Ora, vamos, não tem a mínima chance de Harry Potter ser um veela, os Potters, nunca...

— Ah, receio dizer que a herança veela de Harry, venha por parte de mãe. — Dumbledore disse, levantando da cadeira. — Você sabe tão bem quanto eu, que isso é completamente possível.

— Hum... Sim, bem. — O Ministro parecia estar sem palavras, porém de repente sua expressão deu um salto de felicidade. — Há! Se ele é realmente um veela, Dumbledore, então ele não poderá ir para Hogwarts, sabe... Estará correndo perigo e...

— Cornélio, você e eu sabemos que Harry Potter não seria o primeiro veela em Hogwarts. — O garoto olhou para o senhor perplexo, como assim? Ele não era o primeiro veela em Hogwarts? Então quem... — Nem o ultimo.

Fudge se remexeu na cadeira, era visível o seu desconforto. O interessante é que, apenas alguns dos outros membros, pareciam confusos com isso.

— Harry Potter veio até aqui hoje, acusado de praticar magia fora da escola, porém sendo um veela. É completamente aceitável o uso de magia para sua própria defesa. — Dumbledore disse, inclinando sua cabeça. — Alguma outra acusação.

A testa de Fudge já brilhava de suor, as pessoas ali presentes se olhavam nervosas, algumas concordando com o diretor de Hogwarts.

— Aqueles que são a favor de retirar as acusações? — Disse a voz rouca de Madame Bones.

Harry olhou em volta, esperançoso. Haviam mãos erguidas, muitas delas... Mais da metade. Ele não poderia contar nem se quisesse, estava muito nervoso.

— E aqueles em favor da acusação?

Fudge levantou sua mãe e mais ou menos meia dúzia de outros, incluindo a bruxa á sua direita, com uma cara horrível de sapo insatisfeito, que parecia não ter comido moscas o suficiente.

O Ministro olhou em volta para todos eles, como se houvesse algo entalado em sua garganta, então abaixou a mão. Respirou uma, duas vezes e disse, numa voz contida, cheia de raiva.

— Muito bem, muito bem... Todas as acusações estão retiradas.

— Excelente — Disse Dumbledore rapidamente, retirou a varinha e vez a sua poltrona sumir. — Bem, eu preciso ir. Tenham um bom dia todos vocês.

Ir? Como assim, simplesmente ele podia ir? Harry queria agradecer, além de fazer algumas perguntas, como o que ele queria dizer com ele não ser o único veela em Hogwarts? Mas antes de qualquer coisa, ele saiu da masmorra, sem nem olhar para Harry.

De qualquer forma, aquele lugar junto com todos aqueles olhares lhe dava arrepios, então tratou de levantar e sair dali, de uma vez por todas.

Ele fechou a grande porta de madeira atrás de si sorrindo, virou-se e deu de cara com o Sr. Weasley, que estava esperando do lado de fora, parecendo pálido e apreensivo.

— Dumbledore... Ele não...

— Inocente! — Harry disse, radiante.

O homem o pegou pelos ombros e abraçou, sendo retribuído pelo menino.

— Harry, é maravilhoso! Sabia que você seria inocentado, é lei estava do seu lado! — Então lançou um olhar nervoso a porta. — Vem, vamos embora logo.

Andaram até o fim do corredor assustador e subiram as escadas, lá em cima o Sr. Weasley começou a falar, animado.

— Vou levá-lo de volta, ah, todos vão adorar a boa notícia. — Começou dizendo, já perto dos elevadores. — Vou deixa-lo lá no caminho para um trabalho que tenho que fazer em Bethnal Green. Vamos...

Entraram no elevador, e aos poucos parando nos andares ele foi se enchendo, porém desta vez, Harry nem se importou com os olhares, tudo havia ficado menos serio agora, afinal, ele estaria voltando para Hogwarts.

Mas, assim que o elevador parou no primeiro andar do Ministério, todo o sangue fugiu do rosto de Harry. Um pouco a frente estava Cornélio Fudge, conversando baixinho com um homem alto com um cabelo loiro escorrido e um rosto pálido. Lucius Malfoy.

Eles estavam indo para aquela direção, porém a alguns passos deles, Harry parou de andar, ele estava tremendo levemente. Conseguia se lembrar da risada fria do homem, á alguns meses atrás, enquanto ele gritava de dor. O Sr. Weasley acompanhando o seu olhar, percebeu o que lhe fez agir tão estranhamente.

— Venha Harry, por aqui. — Se Harry pudesse falar algo agora, com certeza ele agradeceria.

Não entendia o porque de estar com tanto medo, mas... Ah, era estranho, como algo no ar, lhe dizendo para não chegar perto daquele homem. De qualquer forma, quanto mais se afastava, o seu mal estar também ia embora.

Agora eles finalmente estavam do lado de fora do ministério, e o garoto consegui sorrir ao ver o seu nublado ali fora. O homem ruivo lhe olhou com preocupação, mas não falou nada. Apenas o levou de volta para Grimmauld Place, onde um almoço de boas vindas o aguardava.


	7. Cap 07 - Atração:

**Oh, me desculpe essa demora, por favor... Eu lamento tanto, mas foi um pouco difícil postar esse cap, tipo eu agora estou morrendo de sono mas acabei de terminar... é exatamente 5:10 da manha. Mesmo assim, aqui estou eu, não quero atrasar muito mais do que já está atrasado, desculpe se houver algum erro, qualquer coisa eu edito depois. Bom, de qualquer forma... Beijo para vocês, meus leitores queridos, fiquem com esse capítulo que em compensação tem uma bela aparição do meu lindo, maravilhoso Draco Malfoy.**

**Respostas aos comentários:**

_"Lunnafianna 7/19/13 . chapter 6_

Gostei do jugamento o velho Duby sem chegando para salvar a patria. Espero que aja logo ouros capitulos queo ver coo vai ser a chegada de Harry em Hoguart.  
Muil beijos e continue assim.  
Lunnafianna"

**É né, ele com certeza tinha que fazer alguma coisa pelo Harry, já que pra inicio de conversa ele não teria que estar com os Dursleys se não fosse pelo Dumby. Aí está o outro capítulo, espero que goste, BJS.**

___"Nathy22 7/18/13 . chapter 6_

Parabéns, você escreve muito bem. O Draco vai aparecer no próximo capitulo? Adoro fics com ele, ele é sempre tão sarcástico..."

**Wow, obrigado! :3 Aí esta o lindo Draco, espero que goste dele, daqui pra frente ele vai estar muito presente na historia. Bjs.**

___"Freya le Noir 7/17/13 . chapter 6_

Pf continue logo, estou mt curiosa sobre o rumo da fic.  
Parabéns, ela está excelente!"

**Então aqui está, o capítulo. Eu espero sinceramente que goste, bjs!**

___"Neko Lolita 7/17/13 . chapter 6_

gostei da proposta, gosto muito de fics com temática veela, mas não acho muitas por aqui.  
acho interessante você usar muito do texto do próprio livro pra fazer essa fic.  
só tenho uma sugestão: procure alguém pra fazer a betagem antes da postagem, tem muitos erros de português que podem passar despercebidos!  
mas continue, estou adorando mesmo. o harry é um fofo, mal posso esperar para saber como o draco ficou.  
xoxo"

**Eu também amo fic veelas (não sei se deu pra perceber .) Vou fazer algo quanto aos erros e a beta, mas normalmente eu percebo o erro depois de postar e arrumo, porém no outro site que posto já que lá é mil vezes mais fácil de editar, lamento muito os erros, serio desculpe. Aqui está a continuação e a aparição do Draco. Bjs!**

Cap 07 - Atração:

Harry estava animado com a ideia de voltar para Hogwarts. Jogar quadribol, visitar Hagrid, comer aquela deliciosa comida — Não que a comida da Sra. Weasley fosse ruim, de jeito nenhum, mas de qualquer forma... — Sem falar que a vida no Quartel-General da Ordem da Fênix não era nada do que ele esperava, afinal, eles só faziam limpar e ficar de fora das reuniões, ninguém parecia achar que Harry merecia saber alguma coisa, como se ele não fizesse parte desta guerra.

Era por essas e outras que o garoto andava contando os dias para voltar a Hogwarts, mas só lamentava em deixar Sirius, o homem não parecia tão triste com a perspectiva de ficar ali, pelo contrario... De qualquer forma ele não iria ficar sozinho, ele iria ficar com Remus.

Mas a cabeça de Harry estava em uma confusão. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele estava completamente feliz com a ideia de voltar as aulas, em outra hora estava preocupado com as reações das pessoas em Hogwarts. Ele viu muito bem a expressão no rosto das pessoas no ministério de completo espanto. Como seria em Hogwarts, que ele passaria vinte e quatro horas por dias, sete dias por semana. Ele já teve a experiência de ser rechaçado por todos em seu segundo ano, não queria passar por isso novamente. Mas, muito provavelmente esse é o tratamento que receberia, afinal, todos os jornais ainda o retratavam como louco e mentiroso e agora com toda essa historia de veela... Ah, ele não queria nem pensar nessas coisas, mas era impossível.

Ainda mais quando todos no Grimmauld Place pareciam ser cuidadosos com ele, ou até o evitavam... Não todos, em sua maioria os meninos. Rony mesmo, andava acordando um pouco mais cedo do que ele— uma coisa muito estranha, pois em nenhum dos anos que passaram em Hogwarts isso aconteceu — e sempre que Harry acordava ele estava no banheiro. Ele ainda não conseguia falar com Jorge Weasley normalmente, sem que seu rosto ficasse em brasas e ele desviasse olhar.

Harry estava deitado em seu quarto, tentando ficar um tempo sozinho e pensando em tudo isso quando Rony chegou, abrindo a porta. O ruivo parecia um pouco pálido.

— Harry, olha isso! — Falou entregando uma insígnia dourada com um "M" no meio — Dá pra acreditar?

— Em que...? — Falou, olhando bobamente a insígnia. Era-lhe familiar, só não conseguia lembrar onde havia visto antes. — O que é isso?

— Monitor! — O ruivo exclamou — Eu sou monitor! Dá pra acreditar?

Então de repente ele lembrou-se de onde reconhecia a insígnia dourada em sua mão. Olhou perplexo para o objeto, e então para o garoto a sua frente. Forçou-se a sorrir e entregou o broche de monitor.

— Q-Que legal Rony! — Harry sorriu, gesto que não se estendeu até seus olhos. — Fico feliz por você.

— Mas... Eu achei... Que fosse ser você! — Rony disse de repente, apontando para ele. Como se o garoto fosse culpado. — Achei que você seria o monitor.

— Eu... Bom, eu não sou. — Ele respondeu. Afinal, não sabia o que fazer, não tinha culpa de não ser o monitor, na verdade ele até havia se esquecido que a escolha dos monitores seria esse ano, com tudo o mais que estava acontecendo... Harry não sabia como estava se sentindo, por um lado estava feliz por Rony, mas por outro... Ele não sabia dizer.

Nesse momento, porém a porta foi aberta e por ela Hermione vinha radiante, segurando em uma mão um pedaço de pergaminho e na outra o mesmo broche dourado. O estomago de Harry pareceu afundar um pouco ao ver aquilo, mas ao ver a expressão feliz de Hermione dirigida a si, sorrio de volta.

— Você recebeu também? — Ela perguntou esperançosa, olhando suas mãos ansiosamente. Quando não viu nada sua expressão se tornou confusa, então seus olhos cairão em Rony, até a insígnia dourada em suas mãos e ela sorrio novamente e o abraçou. — Ah, eu sabia! Isso não é muito legal?

Rony pareceu completamente ofendido. Mesmo que fosse ele segurando o broche de monitor, Hermione ainda achava que era de Harry.

— Não, Mione — O moreno falou se afastando — É o Rony, não eu... Ele é o monitor.

— O que... ? — Ela olhou confusa para o outro garoto, que cruzou os braços, indignado. — Tem certeza?

— É né. Pelo menos, é o meu nome que esta na carta.

— Oh... Uau, eu... Que surpresa. — Ela sorriu com simpatia, tentando esconder sua surpresa. Então seu olhar voltou para Harry, o observando atentamente. — Mas, eu ainda... Eu achei que fosse ser você.

— Ah, está tudo bem. — Ele abriu o sorriso mais verdadeiro que pode, logo desviando os olhos.  
— Tem certeza? — A garota lhe tocou o ombro.

— Tenho.

— Hey, vocês acham que eu posso ganhar uma vassoura? — Rony falou, de repente olhando para seu broche. — Quero dizer, Percy ganhou uma coruja nova quando se tornou monitor, então...

— Não sei. Não acha melhor perguntar isso á sua mãe? — A morena disse — Já mostrou a ela?

— Ah, ainda não.

Então Rony saiu do quarto, deixando Hermione e Harry sozinhos. O garoto tentava ao máximo manter sua expressão agradável, mas Hermione o olhou ainda assim, com desconfiança.

— Tem certeza? Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? — Ela perguntou novamente o olhando nos olhos, Harry achou difícil manter aquele olhar, seus olhos já estavam começando arder com o trabalho de não piscar, quando sem jeito ele desviou o olhar.

— Tenho Mione. Na verdade, eu já até tinha esquecido essa coisa monitor. — Não era um mentira. — Com todo esse negócio de veela e julgamento... Mas, eu estou feliz por vocês! Não precisa se preocupar comigo.

— Tudo bem. — Ela observou sua insígnia e sorrio. — Bom, então... Eu vou escrever aos meus pais, dar a nova noticia. Ah, eles vão ficar tão felizes! Posso pegar a sua coruja?

— É claro. — Ele acentiu, ansioso para ficar á só no quarto.

Então ela também saiu do quarto, deixando o jovem veela sozinho. Harry deitou-se em sua cama, se encolhendo em posição fetal. Não sabia o que estava sentindo. Inveja? Mas como? Ele até esqueceu-se dos monitores esse ano, então não poderia estar esperando por isso. Ressentimento? Talvez... Pois, como Rony e Hermione, todos achavam que ele é quem devia ser o monitor. Mas, depois de tudo... Além do fato de que parecia que Dumbledore o estava ignorando. "[i][/i]Queria estar feliz pelo Rony... Então, porque... Por que eu não consigo?" Ele pensou, se encolhendo mais ainda. "Será que sou tão ruim a ponto de não ficar feliz pelo meu amigo... Por simples inveja? O que á de errado comigo?" Fechou os olhos com força, não querendo mais ter aquele tipo de pensamento, mas parecia que seu cérebro estava de mal com ele, pois cada vez mais coisas estúpidas se passavam por sua cabeça.

Harry nem percebeu quanto tempo ficou assim, mas em algum momento, Rony veio chama-lo para ir para festa de comemoração dos novos monitores e lhe dizer que ia ganhar uma nova vassoura. O menino deu tudo de si para se mostrar feliz, para todos. Mesmo quando diziam que ele deveria ser o monitor.

oOo

Harry teve uma noite de sono difícil. Entre as varias vezes que acordou suando e com o coração acelerado, as únicas coisas com que podia lembrar-se eram um lugar claustrofóbico e uma sensação de ansiedade, como se uma coisa que ele quisesse muito não tivesse acontecido, mas por pouco. Muito pouco. Quando finalmente pegou no sono, só acordou novamente quando Rony o chamou, já vestido.

— É melhor se arrumar logo ou mamãe vai explodir... Fica repetindo o tempo todo que vamos perder o trem.

O moreno sentou e esfregou os olhos com os nos dos dedos. Não tinha conseguindo dormir quase nada, mas... Ele não tinha olheiras, seus olhos não estavam vermelhos e foi necessário apenas pesar a mão para que seu cabelo se arrumasse. Ele sabia que nada adiantava, pois já tentara esfregar os olhos até deixa-los vermelhos e não funcionou, se descabelou todo e também não funcionou... Ele sempre ficava bonito, de alguma forma.

Assim que terminou de se vestir e saiu do quarto, percebeu a agitação da casa. Achou que ia ficar surdo com a Sra. Weasley gritando com Fred e Jorge que não paravam de usar magia um segundo e agora, aparentemente alguma coisa tinha acontecido á Gina e a Sra. Black xingando todo mundo. Harry tinha aprendido pelo menos, cinco palavrões novos desde que chegou ali.

Desceu as escadas para saber que Gina havia rolado dois lances de escada. Hermione logo chegou, descendo as escadas apresada com Bichento no colo e Edwiges no ombro. Assim que a coruja o viu, voou até seu ombro.

Algum tempo depois, tudo estava pronto. Todos os animais em suas devidas gaiolas, todas as malas prontas e arrumadas, assim como os adolescentes. O único problema é que ainda não podiam sair e Harry não entedia o porquê.

— Olho-Tonto está se queixando que não podemos sair até Sturgis Podmore chegar. Se não, apenas um fara a guarda. — Hermione lhe explicou, falando baixo.

— Como assim? Não precisamos de uma guarda apenas para ir até a estação de trem. — Harry sussurrou. — O que eles acham? Que Voldemort vai pular de trás da primeira lixeira? Na luz do dia?

Depois de se encolher visivelmente ao som do nome "Voldemort" a garota falou.

— Você precisa de uma guarda Harry. Não reclame comigo, vá falar com eles.

Harry ignorou a ultima parte, achando que definitivamente não era uma boa ideia.

— Ok, Harry você vai comigo e Tonks — Disse a Sra. Weasley depois de pouco tempo. — Deixe suas coisas aqui, Alastor vai cuidar delas e... Sirius! Dumbledore disse que não.

Antes que o garoto pudesse se virar para ver onde estava seu padrinho, um cachorro enorme e negro do tamanho de um urso pulou em cima de si, ficando de pé com as patas em seus ombros, quase o fazendo cair. Então o enorme cão começou a lambê-lo, fazendo cosquinhas. Harry gargalhou e se afastou. Sirius não se deixou abalar e andou entre as pernas dos adolescentes e as malas até ficar na frente da porta de entrada.

— Ah, tudo bem então. — A Sra. Weasley grunhiu — Não é a minha cabeça que está a premio.

Então ela abriu a porta e o cachorro saiu, feliz e contente. Correndo como se não houvesse amanha, mas logo voltando para o lado deles. Harry não pode evitar sorrir com a cena, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentir triste. Tudo que ele queria agora era que seu padrinho fosse inocentado, para que momentos como esse não fossem tão raros, principalmente em forma de homem e não de cachorro.

Eles levaram vinte minutos para chegar a estação. Acompanhados de Tonks disfarçada e a Sra. Weasley. Harry supunha que a sua "guarda" devia estar escondida. Além, é claro de um enorme cachorro negro que não parava de correr de um lado para o outro, mas sempre voltando para perto.

oOo

Assim que Harry atravessou a barreira e pode finalmente observar o grande e vermelho expresso Hogwarts, não consegui evitar sorrir. Afinal ele estava voltando, finalmente voltando para Hogwarts. Deu graças a Deus também por estar usando um moletom com capuz, pois ali estava cheio de bruxos adolescentes curiosos, andando de um lado para o outro com seus animais e malas. Puxou um pouco mais o capuz para esconder seu rosto e se afastou, dando espaço para o resto dos Weasley e Hermione passarem, com Sirius em forma de cachorro logo a seu lado.

Então quando todos já estavam ali, um homem vestindo uma capa e um chapéu tapando seu olho se aproximou.

— Oh, ótimo. Alastor está trazendo as bagagens. — Falou a Sra. Weasley, aliviada.

Já todos com suas bagagens, começaram a se despedir pois logo o trem iria partir. Mas, quando Harry estava quase entrando no trem um latido chamou sua atenção, alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção de todos se não estivessem ocupados em também embarcar no trem. O moreno se virou só para mais uma vez quase cair com o peso do enorme cachorro preto, que colocou as patas em seus ombros como se tentasse abraça-lo. O garoto riu e acariciou a cabeça do cachorro.

— Eu também vou sentir saudades Sirius. — Ele sussurrou, sorrindo tristemente.

Sirius desceu ficando de quatro novamente e ganiu se lamentando. Com a Sra. Weasley ralhando com eles por estarem atrasados Harry finalmente embarcou no trem.

Então o trem finalmente partiu e Fred e Jorge se despediram também, aparentemente precisavam falar com Lino Jordan.

— Bom, vamos procurar uma cabine então? — Harry perguntou se virando para Rony e Hermione que imediatamente se olharam discretamente.

— Err... Não vai dar Harry. — A garota desviou olhar. — Nós precisamos estar no vagão dos monitores... Mas é só por um tempo, eu...

— Ah, está tudo bem. — Harry valou rápido, não querendo esticar muito aquele assunto.

— Então... Nós vemos logo.

— É, nós não vamos demorar. — Falou Rony sem jeito. — Sabe, eu realmente não queria ir lá, mas é preciso.

— Está tudo bem Rony. — Ele já havia perdido a conta das vezes que dissera isso, mas podia contar nos dedos de uma mão as vezes que isso foi verdade.

Assistiu enquanto seus dois melhores amigos se afastavam, suspirando discretamente.

— Vem, vamos procurar uma cabine. — Gina falou de repente, o puxando pelo braço. — Com alguma sorte nós poderemos achar uma cabine vazia e guardar um lugar para eles.

Então pegando seu malão e a gaiola de Edwiges Harry seguiu Gina, ainda com o capuz tapando o seu rosto. Eles passaram por toda a extensão do trem olhando para dentro das cabines, procurando uma que estivesse vazia. Harry evitava olhar duas vezes pois mesmo com o capuz, estar acompanhado de Gina era quase como usar um crachá onde estaria escrito "Olá, meu nome é Harry Potter e eu adoro quando vocês ficam me olhando fixamente."

Finalmente acharam uma cabine porém, ela não estava vazia e sim ocupada por Neville, que parecia mais nervoso do que de costume e outra menina loira lendo uma revista de cabeça para baixo. Gina abriu a porta, perguntando se poderiam sentar. O garoto de rosto redondo não poderia ter parecido mais feliz com essa ideia, logo a menina ruiva e Harry se sentaram. Harry ao lado da garota loira, de frente para Neville com Gina logo a seu lado.

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta da cabine. Harry olhava de canto de olho para a garota logo a seu lado, não sabia se ela estava fazendo de proposito, ou se deveria avisa-la que sua revista estava de cabeça para baixo. O garoto nem percebeu o olhar nervoso que constantemente era lhe dado por Neville, que parecia não estar se contendo no banco, mudando as mãos de lugar o tempo inteiro. Harry tirou o capuz da cabeça com uma mão e com a outra tentou ajeitar o cabelo, achando que estava muito quente daquele jeito.

— Nossa... — Neville murmurou, olhando maravilhado a figura a sua frente.

— O que? — Harry perguntou confuso, olhando para si mesmo checando se não tinha nada de errado no seu moletom. Neville piscou e fechou a boca que não havia percebido que tinha aberto.

— Então era verdade? — Ele perguntou — Você é mesmo um veela?

— Ah. Isso. — Harry desviou olhar. Por um momento, um feliz momento, ele se permitiu esquecer a sua "condição especial" — Sim... É verdade.

— Espera aí. — Gina disse de repente. — Como você pode saber disso? Quero dizer, é obvio que ela está diferente mas... Sei lá, nem tanto assim... Eu acho. De qualquer forma, isso foi um chute ou você de alguma forma realmente sabia que ele era um veela?

O garoto de rosto redondo pareceu ficar confuso por um momento.

— Ah, vocês ainda não viram? — Ele perguntou — É por que...

— Você é Harry Potter?

Depois de vários momentos de silencio onde os três adolescentes apenas ficaram encarando a garota loira que havia interrompida e que agora fitava Harry com uma expressão agradável, como se ele não tivesse ignorado sou pergunta.

— Sou... — O moreno respondeu excitante.

— Você é bonito. — Ela disse simplesmente e voltou sua atenção para a revista novamente.

— Obrigado. — Harry disse de forma indecisa. Ficaram em mais alguns minutos de silencio, até finalmente Harry não poder mais suportar o olhar de Neville em si. — Eu... Eu vou ao banheiro. Já volto.

E saiu da cabine.

oOo

Draco Malfoy estava em uma cabine vazia, olhando pela janela a plataforma cheia de pessoas, andando de um lado para o outro com seus malões, se despedindo amorosamente de seus familiares para mais um ano em Hogwarts. Normalmente ele estaria entediado, mas agora não conseguia parar de pensar em como o ano seria interessante. Em como ele poderia fazer seu ano ficar interessante. Ele esperou o seu aniversario de quinze anos ansiosamente para isso e já que tinha dado tudo certo... Por que não aproveitar não é mesmo?

— Draco, olha o que eu consegui com um primeiranista. — Blaise Zabine entrou abruptamente na cabine, sendo extremamente rude na opinião do loiro, que se limitou a apenas olha-lo com irritação. — Você definitivamente precisa ler isso.

Então lhe entregou uma pagina do profeta diário com o titulo "Harry Potter um veela? Verdade ou apenas mais uma mentira?" Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram e sua atenção rapidamente foi multiplicada. Olhou duvidoso para Blaise, mas o garoto apenas fez um gesto o incitando a continuar a ler e assim ele fez. Era uma extensa reportagem sobre Potter, dizendo que ele era um veela. Algo sobre seu julgamento no dia 12 de agosto. Draco já tinha ouvido falar disso pelo seu pai, mas nunca imaginou como ela tinha saindo tão bem disso. Agora era obvio o porquê. Draco passou seus olhos pela folha, pegando uma palavra ali e outra ali, a maior parte da matéria era sobre veelas em geral, não havia nem uma única foto do Potter ali. A reportagem apenas falava sobre "A grande revelação" como estavam chamando, aparentemente foi por isso que ele foi absorvido do julgamento tão facilmente e também era por isso que estavam chamando isso de mentira, afinal ele poderia estar apenas inventando para sair fácil disso certo?

Isso era realmente interessante... Harry Potter um veela? Como o mundo poderia ser irônico não? Afinal... Ele também era um veela, um veela dominante. Claro, seu pai pagava muito bem o profeta, o ministério e quem mais fosse preciso para não dizer uma palavra sobre isso, não queria que ninguém soubesse que o sangue dos Malfoys não era inteiramente puro. Como todos os Malfoy até ali foram veelas dominantes não era muito difícil esconder, já que parecia apenas que eles haviam malhado um pouquinho. Draco por exemplo, sempre um lindo. Mas, agora seu corpo tinha todos os músculos definidos e ele ganhara mais altura. Seu cabelo loiro platinado parecia brilhar mais do nunca, seus olhos azuis ganharam um tom prateado e sua voz se tornou extremamente sexy. Além é claro de sua força, mas isso ninguém precisava saber.

Com certo descaso devolveu o jornal para Blaise.

— Isso não deve passar de apenas mais uma mentira. — E voltou seu olhar para a janela.

— O que? mas... — O outro falou, olhando o jornal duvidoso. — Está bem então.

Blaise saiu da cabine, deixando Draco sozinho com seus pensamentos. Será que era verdade? Potter era mesmo um veela? Droga, outro veela dominante em Hogwarts poderia estragar seus planos. E claro que tinha que ser Potter, afinal estragar seus planos era tipo um talento especial do outro. Bom, de qualquer forma esse era o seu ano, não iria deixar Potter pegar toda a atenção para si.

Então um som chamou sua atenção, aquilo se parecia com um latido. Tentou discretamente observar o que foi aquilo pela sua janela, mas aparentemente ou não tinha nada ou estava mais afastado, no final do trem. Em alguns poucos segundos um cheiro muito forte invadiu sua cabine. Era como se tivessem acabado de jogar um frasco de perfumo em cima de si. Um perfume doce e inebriante... Cheirava a lírios, maçãs recém-colhidas e... Canela. Era simplesmente a melhor coisa do mundo, ele precisava de mais disso. Porém quando estava para levantar dali e ir procurar a fonte desta maravilhosa fragrância, Blaise Zabine, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe e Goyle entraram em sua cabine conversando. Ele imediatamente se ajeitou em seu banco, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Alguns minutos se passaram, parecendo uma eternidade para Draco. Ele tentava responder normalmente quanto seus colegas lhe dirigiam a palavra, tentando não parecer completamente drogado com o cheiro que aparentemente apena ele podia sentir. Realmente aquilo era uma droga, pois ele precisava de mais, não poderia aguentar mais nem um segundo sem estar com a fonte desse doce perfume.

— Com licença. — Ele se levantou.

— Hum, aonde vai Draco? — Pansy perguntou.

— Ao toalete. — Respondeu, já abrindo a porta da cabine e saindo.

Ah, o cheiro estava mais forte agora, ele quase podia sentir na pele. De uma forma ironica, realmente vinha do banheiro, então foi para lá que ele seguiu.

oOo

Harry entrou no minúsculo banheiro do trem e se olhou no pequeno espelho acima da pia. Ele realmente havia mudado. Mas, isso era motivo para ficar o encarando o tempo todo? Ninguém se tocava o quanto isso era desagradável? No caminho de sua cabine até o banheiro não foi uma nem duas vezes que percebeu que as conversas dentro das outras cabines paravam quando ele passava. Será possível que ele esta chamando tanta atenção assim? Passou a mão pelos cabelos cansadamente... Sentia uma falta daqueles fios bagunçados e desajeitados que tinha antes...

Tentando evitar ao voltar para todo aquele inferno — que só iria piorar quando chegassem a Hogwarts. Ele ainda não acreditava no quanto foi ingênuo ao pensar que não seria assim. — Ficou alguns minutos ali, escorado a parede, sem fazer nada. Porém mais cedo ou mais tarde ele teria que sair, se não alguma hora iriam verificar se ele não tinha ficado entalado no vaso. Querendo evitar uma cena como essa ele saiu.

Mas ao abrir a porta e dar o primeiro passo bateu em algo extremamente duro, quase caiu para trás, porém um braço musculoso pousou em suas costas o trazendo para perto, tão parto que agora tudo o que ele podia ver era apenas um pedaço de pano branco... Provavelmente uma camisa, tentou se afastar mas era quase impossível, tentou mais uma vez fazendo força mais aquele aperto não cedia. Seu coração começou a acelerar e com um pouco de medo ele finalmente olhou para cima, em direção ao rosto da pessoa que o segurava. Quase teve um ataque cardíaco.

oOo

Draco seguiu na direção dos banheiros, sempre "farejando" o doce aroma que cada vez ficava mais intenso, mais provocativo, mais tentador. Parou em uma pequena bifurcação bem no fim do ultimo vagão que dava para dois mínimos corredores, um para o banheiro feminino e outro para o banheiro masculino. O cheiro vinha da direita. O banheiro masculino. Ele logo se adiantou naquela direção.

Colocou sua mão sobre a maçaneta, mas sem fazer movimento nenhum ela girou e a porta se abriu, nem deu tempo de ver quem estava saindo apressado e eles colidiram. Claro, Draco não sofreu nada com essa batida, dês de seu aniversario ele estava muito mais resistente, porém a pequena criatura bateu com tudo em seu peito. Algo como o extinto o fez agarrar rapidamente a figura, puxando para si, tentando proteger.

Ah, isso. Finalmente... Aquele era o cheiro. Olhou para baixo maravilhado, quem era aquela pessoa? O assistiu forçar-se para trás inutilmente, afinal Draco nunca mais a deixaria escapar, nunca mais se afastaria de si. Foi quando viu... Aquelas belas esmeraldas.

**Não deixe de comentar, é de graça e indolor.**


	8. Cap 08 - Chegando:

**Ah, dessa vez eu não demorei tanto, né? Aqui está o resto do encontro dos dois, espero que gostem! **

**Respostas aos comentários:**

_"dels76 7/30/13 . chapter 7_

Quanta crueldade... cortou o capitulo na melhor parte...  
posta logo a continuação, por favor...  
louca para ver a reação do casal mais fofo do mundo HP.  
Abçs., e até o próximo capítulo."

**Ah, desculpa, mas foi preciso contar ali, eu até pensei me continuar mas já tava muito grande, de qualquer forma nem demorou tanto, né? Aqui está o resto do encontro do casal mais fofo do mundo HP! Bjs.**

****___"NINANVMNAY 7/28/13 . chapter 7_

Ahhhhhhh! Que lindo! Estou amando a história...  
Super Mega ansiosa para o proximo cap"

**Que bom que está amando a historia, fico bem feliz. Aqui está a continuação, bjs!**

___"FranRenata 7/28/13 . chapter 7_

AMEI A SUA HISTORIAS, umas das melhores veelas que eu já li, por favor quero mais capitulos! 3"

**Ai que bom! Eu adorei fic veela... Acho que já deu pra perceber, mas né. Aqui está, mais um capítulo. Bjs!**

___"Marcya 7/28/13 . chapter 7_

Guriaaaa, ADOREI esse capítulo!  
Quero só ver a reação deles ao entenderem o que tá acontecendo hahahahah  
Draco entender que Harry é um veela submisso hahahahah  
DEMAIS MESMO!  
Espero o próximo capítulo...puts, to muito curiosa mesmo hahahah  
Demais!  
Valeu!"

**Aqui está, o encontro, a reação... Acho que é isso, eu espero que goste, bjs!**

___"Lunnafianna 7/30/13 . chapter 7_

Malvada no melhor momento vc para a historia. Isso é maldade. O gatissimo Draco Entrou e cena sera que ele consegue domar a pesonalidade de Harry...ai,ai que anciedade pela continuação...estou aguardando ansiosa .  
Mil Beijos  
Lunnafianna"

**Ah, desculpa, eu tive que cortar naquela parte, dar um suspense né? . Hum, de jeito nenhum o Draco vai conseguir domar o Harry tão facilmente. Bjs!**

___"Neko Lolita 7/29/13 . chapter 7_

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
muito lindinho, na minha cabeça tá ótimo  
pena q o capítulo é tão pequeno  
ansiosa para a continuação!  
xoxo"

**Obrigado por comentar, um pena que esse capítulo ficou menor que o outro, talvez o próximo fique maior. Espero que goste deste, bjs!**

___**"Patronus Moonstone 7/29/13 . chapter 7**_

Aaahhhh que fofo *-* eles são uma gracinha... Ficar longe da civilização por muito tempo da nisso, fica sem a atualização das fic u.u aahhhh mas eu amei essa trombada inicial kkk"

**Eles são uns amores não são? Espero que goste deste capítulo, bjs!**

___"Nathy22 7/29/13 . chapter 7_

Muito bom o capitulo, finalmente o Draco apareceu. Estava sentindo falta dele..."

**Eu também tava sentindo falta do Draco, sabe? É por isso que o capítulo saiu rápido, é muito bom escrever sobre esses dois. Bjs!**

___"Freya le Noir 7/28/13 . chapter 7_

AI MEU BOM DEUS!  
por favor continue logoooooooo!  
adoro os caps em draco encontra harry como seu parceiro ideal, é sempre tão fofo!  
(desculpe pelo surto, hj não estou muito bem)  
enfim, sua fic esta perfeita, continue logo!"

**Aqui está a continuação, como pediu, espero que goste, mas... Não sei se esse encontro dos dois ficou fofo. e.e Bjs!**

___"Srta Laila 7/28/13 . chapter 7_

omg! eles se encontraram o, tô adoraaando, mal posso esperar pra ler o próximo e ver a reação deles )) até"

**Aqui está, a reação deles, eu espero que você goste! Bjs.**

Cap 08 - Chegando:

Que palhaçada era aquela? Tentou se afastar novamente dessa vez com mais força, mais parecia inútil, era como tentar mover uma parede. "_Ah, quando esse loiro oxigenado ficou tão... tão... Musculoso?_" Parou de tentar se afastar por um momento, observando os braços fortes em volta de si cobertos por uma camisa branca, o peito musculoso onde estava praticamente sendo esfregado, então seus olhos subiram devagar observando a pele branca, levemente dourada. Seu olhar finalmente encontrou o do outro, prata em esmeralda. Aqueles olhos, aqueles lindos olhos prateados o olhavam com quase devoção, não era o mesmo tipo de olhar hipnotizado que já recebera tentas vezes antes, não. Ele parecia lúcido, ainda mais, parecia estar pensando em alguma forma de lhe comer apenas com os olhos... Harry se arrepiou com esse pensamento e desviou o olhar, suas bochechas ganhando um tom carmim.

— Malfoy... — Ele chiou entre dentes — Malfoy...

oOo

Ah ele era tão lindo, a pele suave e macia, pedindo para ser tocada. Os lábios vermelhos, pequenos mais cheios, pedindo para serem beijados. E aqueles olhos... Olhos de tirar o folego de tão verdes, tão expressivos... No momento eles expressavam confusão, observando seus braços, seu peito. Então finalmente eles lhe fitaram e foi a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo. Sentia aquele cheiro mais forte do que nunca, aquela bela criatura nos seus braços pedia para ser provada. Provavelmente ele deixou isso bem claro pois de uma maneira adorável os olhos verdes foram desviados e a delicada pele branca se tornou rosa.

— Malfoy... — Quase gemeu ao ouvir seu nome falado por aquela voz suave. — Malfoy...

oOo

Harry já estava ficando nervoso com aquilo, não importava o quanto forçasse, a droga do loiro idiota não lhe soltava. Será que todos os esteroides que ele deve ter tomado para ficar com o corpo daquele jeito o deixaram retardado?

— Malfoy! — Ele praticamente gritou. — Me larga droga! Me solta agora!

— O que...?

Irritado com tudo aquilo Harry chutou, chutou onde mais doía. De repente Draco parou de olha-lo e fechou os olhos com força gritando um nome que Harry só tinha ouvido da própria senhora Black. Aproveitando a situação o garoto empurrou o maior com força que conseguiu reunir, fazendo o mesmo bater com as costas na parede de trás e cair escorregando com as mãos na área ferida. O moreno então pulou por cima das pernas do outro e saiu andando o mais rápido possível sem ao menos olhar para trás. Deixando Draco estirado no chão, gemendo de dor e tentando entender como uma criatura tão bela podia ser tão arisca... Sem falar da força no joelho esquerdo.

oOo

Harry abriu a porta da cabine onde estava antes rapidamente e fechou como se estivesse sendo perseguido. Tentou disfarçar sentando normalmente ao lado da garota loira, mas o caminho até ali o tinha cansado um pouco. Gina observou o garoto atentamente, as bochechas coradas a respiração acelerada o cabelo mais bagunçado do que de costume e o moletom amaçado.

— Harry, alguém... Te agarrou? — Ele murmurou a ultima parte, se inclinando para mais perto. Não era necessário já que a outra garota estava lendo concentrada sua revista e Neville olhava Harry fixamente. Observando aquilo Gina rolou os olhos. — Pare de babar Neville.

Os dois garotos imediatamente se ajeitaram, se olhando envergonhados.

— Ahn... Não. — Ele desviou o olhar, fazendo desenhos invisíveis com o dedo indicador no estofamento vermelho do banco. O menino não ia dizer nem que lhe custasse a vida o que acabara de acontecer. "_Ah, Malfoy me agarrou no banheiro e eu tive que lhe dar um chute bem no..._" Malfoy telo agarrado já era a coisa mais aterradora do todo mundo. Não precisava de mais informações.

Gina o olhou de cima a baixo atentamente, ainda estava desconfiada, mas já que ele não queria dizer nada, então ela não ria forçar. Mudando completamente de assunto ela falou.

— Harry, essa aqui é a Luna Lovegood, eu tinha me esquecido de apresenta-los. Ela está no mesmo ano que eu e é da Corvinal. — Disse a ruiva sorrindo simpaticamente. O garoto olhou Luna que o observava com grandes olhos azuis.

— Hum, Olá... Luna. — Ele disse timidamente.

— Olá Harry. — A garota sorriu, logo voltando para sua leitura.

oOo

Draco não soube por quanto tempo ficou sentado na frente daquele banheiro, só sabia que agora o cheiro não estava mais tão forte... Talvez por tê-lo tocado, quem sabe? Outra coisa que ele demorou um bom tempo para realizar é que aquela pessoa tão bela, tão delicada... Era Potter. Então Harry Potter era realmente um veela. Quando ficou sabendo disso Draco pensou em algo mais... Sei lá, talvez mais parecida com ele e não aquela criatura frágil, — ou nem tanto assim — afinal ele e Potter eram veelas machos, certo? Veelas machos eram dominantes. Era muito raro um veela macho que não fosse um dominante e sim um submisso. Seria possível Potter ser um veela submisso? Ah, isso seria perfeito, pois nem do longe ele seria concorrência... Na verdade, tiraria alguns concorrentes seus.

Com aquela pele, aquele corpo, aquela boca... Sacudiu a cabeça deixando de lado aqueles pensamentos. Deveria ser apena o encanto veela. Ele exercia esse mesmo magnetismo nas garotas, é claro. Falando em garota...

— Draco Malfoy! — A voz enjoativa de Pansy Parkinson invadiu os seus ouvidos. "_Tão diferente daquela voz..._" — Eu estava procurando você por todo o lugar! A reunião dos monitores já começou sabia? Quer que eu faça papel de idiota aparecendo lá sozinha? E... O que está fazendo aí no chão?

— Ah, é que ele estava triste e eu fui dar um abraço nele. — A garota levantou uma sobrancelha, batendo o pé, indignada. Ignorando aquilo o loiro apenas levantou e ajeitou os amaçados em sua roupa. — Mas, agora ele já esta melhor, não precisa mais de mim.

— Haha. Que engraçado. Estou morrendo de rir. — Ela respondeu friamente e cruzou os braços. — Vamos de uma vez. Já estamos atrasados e você fica fazendo brincadeiras... Francamente.

Há muito tempo Draco já tinha aprendido á ignorar as falas da garota, assim o fez até chegar a cabine dos monitores. Observou os monitores da Lufa-lufa, da Corvinal e... Weasley e Granger da Grifinória? Só agora ele notou que tinha pequenas esperanças de encontrar Potter ali, afinal, ele era o garoto dourado. Como não era o monitor da Grifinória e porque Deus, ele não estava feliz por isso?

Ficou feliz quando percebeu a cara de pamonha de Weasley ao vê-lo. Draco ficou ali ouvindo tudo o que deveria fazer, tentando ignorar o cheiro adocicado que rapidamente ficava cada vez mais forte.

oOo

Já tinha se passado muito tempo dês do "pequeno incidente" como Harry estava chamando em sua própria mente — porque ele nunca iria falar isso em voz alta — e agora eles estavam se entupindo de doces que tinham acabado de comprar. Luna era uma pessoa legal, depois que você se acostumava com ela, ele também descobriu que seu pai era o editor da revista que ela tanto lia.

Então quando ele já estava em seu terceiro sapo de chocolate Rony e Hermione chegaram parecendo bem cansados. Rony se jogou ao lado de Gina, levando uma cotovelada logo depois que o fez se ajeitar no banco. Hermione parecia preocupada, olhou hesitante para Harry sentado logo á seu lado, depois de alguns segundos de hesitação ela pegou uma folha de jornal dobrada de seu bolso.

— Harry... Você precisa ver isso aqui. — Ela desdobrou e entregou á ele. — Dei um jeito de pegar depois que a quinta pessoa veio me perguntar se isso que está aí é verdade.

O garoto leu atentamente a reportagem que falava sobre ele, mais uma, aliás. Mas essa era pior, simplesmente colocava em exposição a sua condição de veela ao contrario de todas as outras que eram apenas mentiras. Não era que se não desse para notar que ele mudou, mas ele ainda tinha a pequena esperança que tudo não fosse tão diferente de sempre. Doce ilusão. Agora ele entendia todos os olhares curiosos que recebeu mesmo com o capuz. "_Ah, não quero nem ver quando chegar em Hogwarts. Será que se eu ficar bem quietinho dentro do banheiro eu consigo voltar?_" Quem ele queria enganar, não é mesmo? Não tinha jeito de ele escapar disso.

— Também me perguntaram sobre isso. — Rony falou com a voz engrolada por estar com a boca cheia de tortinha de abóbora — Eu não disse nada é claro, mas eles são realmente persistentes.

— Uma hora todos vão me ver, não é? — Harry falou com o olhar baixo — Não tem como adiar isso.

— Fica tranquilo Harry, ninguém vai fazer nada contra você. — Hermione disse o abraçando pelo ombro e dando um olhar nervoso para Rony.

— É cara, a gente não vai deixar. — Ele engoliu o ultimo pedaço de tortinha — Se alguém mexer com você terá que se ver comigo.

— Obrigado. — Harry sorriu agradecido.

Eles terminaram de comer em silencio, ninguém parecia ter nada para falar. Depois de muito tempo, quando já havia anoitecido, Hermione olhou pela janela e se levantou.

— Acho melhor colocarmos o uniforme agora, já estamos quase chegando. Vocês meninos podem se trocar primeiro. — Ela abriu a porta da cabine — Vem Gina e... Luna. Vamos esperar ali fora.

Então elas saíram da cabine deixando os três meninos se olhando em silencio. Eles já haviam se visto nus varias vezes, afinal compartilhavam o mesmo dormitório. Ah, claro, desta vez era diferente. Harry não era mais o mesmo. Quer saber? Que se dane. Pensou o garoto com rebeldia, não ia deixar de fazer coisas tão normais quanto essa apenas por que ele estava um pouquinho diferente. Não é como se o seu melhor amigo ou até mesmo Neville fossem agarra-lo não é?

Pegou seu uniforme de dentro de seu malão. Se olhando hesitante os outros dois também fizeram o mesmo. Harry tirou seu moletom, depois a blusa e por ultimo a calça, ficando só de cueca. Rapidamente colocou seu novo uniforme, ficando feliz por ele ser mais largo do que de costume, o suéter ia quase até a metade de coxa escondendo tudo o que era para esconder.

Quando se virou — pois estava de costas para os outros dois todo o tempo em que se trocou — ficou feliz em perceber que os outros dois já estavam trocados também. Porém, estavam estranhos depois, Neville estava de pé e virado para a porta, puxando o suéter para baixo, Rony estava sentando com as pernas cruzadas.

— O que...? — Harry murmurou.

— Pronto? — Hermione falou lá de fora, batendo no vidro.

Mais do que rápido Neville abriu a porta da cabine, saindo andando um pouco torto em direção ao banheiro.

— É... Eu também vou... Ao banheiro. — Rony também saiu.

— Ah, tudo bem. — Hermione falou, então olhou para Harry. — Harry, pode esperar um pouquinho ali fora?

— Claro Mione.

As três meninas entraram e Harry saiu. Ele parou logo ao lado da porta da cabine, onde não dava para ver o que acontecia ali dentro, escorado a parede com os braços cruzados.

— Hey, Potter! — Um garoto muito mais alto que ele, muito mais largo também, loiro com olhos azuis veio em sua direção, chegando cada vez mais perto, até invadir seu espaço pessoal. Harry descruzou os braços e tentou dar um passo para trás, porém a parede não permitiu. O garoto colocou um braço logo ao lado da cabeça de Harry apoiando na parede. — Então... Eu sou Cormac, Cormac McLaggen.

— Hum... Oi... — Harry deu um passo para o lado, tentando se afastar pois daquela distancia ele conseguia contar as sardas do outro garoto, que aproposito, ele se lembrava de ter visto algumas vezes na sala comunal da Grifinória. O garoto acompanhou o seu passo, chegando mais perto. O moreno estava extremamente desconfortável, olhando para os lados.

— Você sabia que eu sou o novo capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória? — Ele aproximou o seu rosto.

— O que? Mas, eu achei que... — Harry olhou para ele confuso — Espera. Você nem está no time!

— É... — Ele foi aproximando seu rosto cada vez mais, fazendo um biquinho com a boca. Harry já estava pronto para chutar novamente quando a porta da cabine á seu lado se abriu.

— Harry já pode... QUE ISSO? — Gina exclamou, olhando para o garoto maior. — O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Ela puxou o garoto menor pelo braço, quase o fazendo tropeçar. Harry foi jogado no bando da cabine e a ruiva fechou a porta da cabine com força o suficiente para a batida ser ouvida pelo trem inteiro.

— Você está bem Harry? — Gina o olhou com preocupação.

— Por que? O que aconteceu? — Hermione falou, olhando do mesmo jeito para o menino.

— Eu...

— McLaggen estava quase beijando Harry ali no corredor. — Gina interrompeu antes que ele pudesse falar.

— Ele fez alguma coisa com você? — Hermione lhe perguntou.

— Não.

— Harry...

— É serio! Ele não fez nada. — Harry exclamou. Mas essa agora, o que mais poderia acontecer? — Eu estava ali esperando vocês, então ele chegou e começou a falar coisas estranhas, que ele era capitão do time da Grifinória e depois tentou me beijar, mas a Gina me salvou antes disso.

— Ele é o capitão do time da Grifinória? Ele nem está no time! — Gina falou.

— Ele provavelmente estava apenas contando vantagem. É normal quando se trata de... Veelas. — Hermione falou, desviando o olhar por um momento. — Como na copa mundial de quadribol, lembra-se Harry?

— Uhum. — Ele ficou em silencio, olhando pela janela. Sem perceber o olhar preocupado que as duas meninas trocaram.

Então não muito depois Rony e Neville chegaram, mas também não falaram nada. As horas seguintes Harry ficou em silencio olhando pela janela, enquanto Gina e Hermione jogavam conversa fora, Luna continuava a ler sua revista e os dois outros garotos também ficavam em silencio.

oOo

Finalmente o trem parou na estação de Hogsmeade, os adolescentes pegaram suas malas e as gaiolas de seus animais. Harry tentou sair de sua cabine com a cabeça baixa, não querendo chamar a atenção, indo atrás de Rony e Hermione. Finalmente desceram do trem, o moreno estava andando tão rápido que nem se lembrou de dar oi para Hagrid, Rony e Hermione tentavam acompanhar seu passo.

O menino só parou quando viu as criaturas estranhas que puxavam as carruagens. Elas nunca foram puxadas por nada, mas agora havia criaturas parecidas com cavalos atreladas a elas, ao mesmo tempo que eram parecidas com cabelo também tinham uma aparência reptiliana. Eram completamente sem carne, suas cobertas aderindo aos seus esqueletos onde os ossos estavam visíveis. Suas cabeças tinham uma aparência de dragões e seus olhos sem pupilas eram brancos e fixos, além de ter asas.

Harry estava um pouco assustado com isso, ninguém mais parecia se importar com as criaturas. Já era possível ver um pequeno brilho em volta de toda a sua pele. "_Droga, isso agora não. Não posso chamar a atenção logo agora._"

— Harry, o que houve? — Hermione tocou seu braço. — Alguém fez alguma coisa?

— O que? Não. — Ele falou sem nunca desviar os olhos daquelas coisas atreladas as carruagens — Mione, você sabe o que são esse bichos ali?

— Bichos? Que bichos?

— Ali. Atrelado as carruagens.

— Harry, nada puxa as carruagens.

— É cara, não tem nada ali. — Rony falou, parando logo a seu lado.

— Do que vocês estão falando? É claro que... — Harry de repente olhou em volta, percebendo alguns grupinhos paredes, o olhando e cochichando, na maioria meninas, pois os meninos apenas ficaram no meio do caminho, o olhando feito idiotas. Ele com certeza estava chamando mais atenção do que gostaria. — Ok, vamos pegar logo uma carruagem.

E saiu andando o mais rápido que conseguia carregando um malão e uma gaiola. Entrou na carruagem mais próxima sem nem se preocupar em checar se estava vazia, mas felizmente não tinha ninguém ali. Sentou-se no canto, olhando para a janela. Alguns momentos depois Rony e Hermione entraram, sem falar nada mais sempre com olhares preocupados que já o estava irritando profundamente. Para acompanhar Neville também entrou acompanhado de Luna que se sentou logo á seu lado.

Logo as carruagens começaram a andar, Harry tentou mais não conseguia evitar. Ficava olhando para as criaturas estranhas puxando a carruagem. Respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma. A ultima coisa que precisava agora era ficar assustado e começar a brilhar, ainda mais por que Rony e Hermione ainda não pararam de olhar para ele.

— Está tudo bem. — Luna falou com uma voz sonhadora. — Eu também posso vê-los.

O moreno a olhou por um momento pensando se tinha ouvido direito, pois aquelas palavras foram ditas em voz baixa, sendo ele apenas que as ouviu.

— Serio? Pode mesmo? — Ele perguntou também em voz baixa.

— Uhum. Eu sempre os vi, dês do meu primeiro dia aqui. Fique tranquilo. Você é tão são quanto eu.

Ah, que bom. Ele era tão são quanto Luna Lovegood... Agora ele estava tranquilo.

Harry suspirou e olhou mais uma vez pela janela, observando enquanto varias torres e torrinhas apareciam devagar, logo ele estaria em Hogwarts.

**Não se esqueça de comentar, é de graça e indolor.**


	9. Cap 09 - Hogwarts:

**Ok, gente desculpa a demora, mas com a volta as aulas... Ta difícil. Com alguma sorte o próximo capítulo é no próximo sábado.**

**Resposta aos comentários:**

_"CakeCat 8/5/13 . chapter 8_

Estoi eol aqui de que eu esqueci da sua fic?Bem mas hoje eu tava dando uma olhada nos meus favoritos dai eu vi e lembrei... e o que é isso ein Rony e Nevil excitados pelo Harry?Ainda bem que eles não o agarraram ele la dentro, tadinho dele se isso acontecesse D: Mas continua to adorando sua fic :3 Ah, se eu pedisse um momento Snarry vc colocaria? Tipo, porque o Sev poderia ter ficado meio enfeitiçado pelo Harry e acabar agarrando ele. Se der por favor coloca uma partezinha assim *-* Porque sou mega fã de Snarry e Drarry :3"

**Olha eu já tinha pensado mesmo em por um pouquinho de Snarry na fic, eu adoro também. Só não sabia se iam gostar, mas na hora em que li seu comentario, a cena toda se formou na minha cabeça. Pode deixar, com certeza vai ter uma cena Snarry, mas... vai demorar um pouquinho e.e **

**Obrigado por comentar, Bjs!**

___"Giny 8/4/13 . chapter 8_

Adoro essa fic! Espero que vc não pare como muitas outras fics de veelas boas que li."

**Que bom que gosta! Pode deixar eu realmente não pretendo parar com essa fic. Obrigado por coementar, bjs!**

___"AnaLidia30 8/6/13 . chapter 8_

Desculpe não comentar os capítulos anteriores, mais como comecei a ler hoje, resolvi deixar para comentar no último. Ótima fic, eu também gosto de fic sobre veelas, mais eu nunca encontrei uma boa de verdade sabe, quero dizer, boa escrita e bom enredo, ou era uma coisa ou outra. Enfim, você está de parabéns a história é muito legal e esperarei ansiosa por esse romance."

**Fic veela é tudo de bom não é? . Que bom que está gostando, é sempre maravilhoso leitores novos. Fiquei bem feliz com seu comentário, obrigado. Bjs!**

_"Esther 8/3/13 . chapter 8_

Aiiiiiiin comecei a ler a fanfic faz pouco tempo mas já amei! *-*  
Eu gosto tanto de fanfics com o tema "veela", principalmente se forem Drarry (meu casal favorito de todos os tempos 3)! E essa é a primeira que eu leio uma fic onde quem é o Veela submisso é o Harry, geralmente é sempre o contrário. Admito que eu sempre achei que o Draco ficasse melhor como veela mas a sua fanfic me provou o contrário! O Harry como veela é uma delicinha! HAUEYHUA  
Bom, sobre esse último capítulo, eu só tenho a dizer que eu já estou contando os segundos para o Harry e o Draco se esbarrarem de novo por aí! Ui, ui esses dois são uma perdição juntos! *baba*  
Beijos, querida você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho com essa história que eu já virei fã!  
Parabéns! Vou estar aqui aguardando ansiosamente"

**Drarry é uma coisa maravilhosa, não sei como J.K não viu isso e acabou dando o Harry para a Gina *Snif* Mas fazer o que né... Eu simplesmente consigo ver o Draco submisso, na maioria das fics veelas ele é o submisso, não me importo de ele ser veela, até por que... É uma coisa né? Voltando... O Harry é tão delicado, acho ele simplesmente perfeito para esse papel. Pode deixar, vai ter um SUPER "esbarro" deles no próximo capítulo. Bjs!**

___"Marcya 8/2/13 . chapter 8_

Adorei o capítulo  
mas to louca pra ver mais de Draco e Harry!  
Muito engraçado a parte da joelhada hahahahah  
demorei pra entender o que o Harry tinha feito :P  
valeu mesmo!"

**Eles são perfeitos juntos, além de ser uma delicia escrever sobre os dois. Realmente, o Harry não curtiu muito esse abracinho... Quem saiba ele goste mais do próximo não é? Bjs!**

___"Freya le Noir 8/3/13 . chapter 8_

tem razão, não foi tão fofo... mais ainda assim adorei o cap!  
Harry seduzindo geral e deixado Uon-uon e Nev completamente... duros... foi a melhor parte!  
kkkk  
continue, por favor!"

**Como que não vai ficar duro com o Harry fazendo um strip tease ali? O Harry vai seduzir muito mais. Aqui está a continuação, bjs!**

___"Neko Lolita 8/1/13 . chapter 8_

adorei o cap, quero lemon do draco e do harry! UAHUEHAUE  
até!  
xoxo"

**Cara, acho que vai ter lemon no próximo cap... Não posso prometer, né, mas... Quem sabe. Bjs!**

___"Patronus Moonstone 8/1/13 . chapter 8_

Lol, acho que a Luna não é aquele exemplo de sanidade :P  
Parece que o Dray ja decidiu ter o Harry para si, agora basta saber como que elebaiagir, haha.  
Tainho do Harry, da até dó dele, quero so ver quando ele descobrir que seu gande "inimigo" esta na mesma situacao que ele... (ou quase)"

**Ai ai, o Draco ainda tá meio confuso, pena que não vai dar pra continuar assim. O Harry não vai aceitar muito bem não. Pelo menos no inicio, depois é só amor... Mentira, não é não... Ainda tem muito o que rolar. Bjs!**

___"dels76 8/1/13 . chapter 8_

Adorei!  
Mas ainda foi muito pouco desses dois fofos... posta mais... please...  
abçs., e até o próximo capítulo."

**Foi pouco né? Ainda vai ter muito mais desses dois. Bjs!**

___"Nathy22 8/1/13 . chapter 8_

Nossa que capitulo perfeito. Adorei a reação das pessoas em relação ao HArry...kkkkk. Muito bom..."

**Ainda tem mais reação... Um pouco mais intensa, até. Tadinho do Harry . Bjs!**

Cap 09 - Hogwarts:

Harry estava nervoso, cada vez Hogwarts se aproximava, mais e mais. Logo ele teria de encarar todo mundo, todos que o achavam um mentiroso, um louco, louco por atenção e agora, veela. Suspirou silenciosamente, escorregando no banco.

— Vocês viram aquela mulher? A que recebeu os alunos do primeiro ano? — Gina rompeu o silencio. O moreno demorou um pouco para entender o que tinha ouvido.

— Mulher? Como assim? Hagrid ele... — Uma terrível imagem apareceu na cabeça de Harry.

— Grubbly-Plank, o nome dela não é? — Hermione falou pensativa e o moreno se ajeitou no banco, respirando aliviado. — O que será que aconteceu com Hagrid? Ele sempre recebeu os alunos.

— Seria bom se ela desse as aulas no lugar dele não é? — Luna falou de repente com a voz sonhadora de sempre.

— Não, não seria. — Harry respondeu rispidamente, a olhando feio. — Hagrid é um ótimo professor.

Rony e Gina assentiram fervorosamente. Hermione estava achando a paisagem ali fora muito interessante.

— Nós da Corvinal o achamos uma piada. — Luna pareceu não se abalar pelo olhar cortante que recebeu de Gina, Rony e Harry. Neville e Hermione ainda encaravam a janela.

O moreno agora não achava Luna tão legal quanto ele achou antes, o que não foi muita coisa, mas agora não era nada. Ele sabia que Hagrid não era um ótimo professor, mas... Era uma pessoa tão boa, merecia mais do que qualquer um aquele emprego e ninguém poderia lhe convencer do contrario. Poucos minutos se passaram e a carruagem finalmente chegou á seu destino, Hogwarts.

O coração de Harry começou a bater rápido enquanto o menino observava as grandes portas de carvalho da janela da carruagem. Desviou o olhar quando sentiu uma mão em seu joelho.

— Harry, não se preocupa, tá bom? — Hermione lhe falou com uma voz suave, só então ele percebeu o leve brilho em volta de sua pele — Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ele lhe sorriu agradecido, respirando fundo e fechando os olhos, buscando alguma calma que talvez estivesse escondida ali em algum lugar. Neville, então abriu a porta da cabine e saiu, seguindo por Luna e Gina. Rony e Hermione se olharam e o ruivo saiu, levando sua mala enquanto a garota puxava o moreno por uma das mãos mão. Quando Harry saiu, gemeu silenciosamente e trancou o passo, quase fazendo Hermione cair. Ali estavam aqueles animais estranhos de novo, tentou não pensar muito nisso, ninguém parecia se importar... Na verdade ninguém parecia ver. Luna via, isso era bom, não era?

Sentiu o aperto em sua mão se tornar mais firme e reconfortante, voltou a andar novamente, subindo os degraus de pedra e entrando na escola. Largaram suas bagagens e animais ali na entrada para depois serem levadas até seus devidos dormitórios. Finalmente entravam no salão principal, com suas quatro mesas uma para cada casa, decorada com as centenas de velas flutuando a cima dos alunos. Rony e Hermione andavam perto de Harry o tempo todo, os dois sendo mais altos, talvez conseguissem esconde-lo, mas ainda assim vários e vários alunos, juntaram suas cabeças e começaram a cochichar, as vezes apontando e outras quase pulando em cima da cadeira para vê-lo melhor. Harry se sentia como uma espécie rara em exposição em algum zoológico.

Pegaram lugares juntos na mesa da Grifinória, da li conseguiam ver todos no salão. E todo o salão conseguia velos. Harry se perguntou por que sentara ali, por que a mesa da Grifinória tinha que ser em uma das pontas do salão, ele pelo menos devia ter sentado virado de costas para o resto das mesas, mas de jeito nenhum agora ele iria se levantar, já estava chamando muito atenção.

— Quem é aquela? — Hermione falou de repente, com o olhar fixado na mesa dos professores.

Harry seguiu seu olhar, não demorou muito para achar de quem ela estava falando. Sentada logo ao lado do diretor, parecendo estar em uma importante conversa com o mesmo, estava um mulher vestida todo em rosa com cabelos curtos e encaracolados em volta de uma horrível cara de sapa. O garoto a olhou por alguns instantes, tentando se lembrar de onde vira aquele rosto antes... Então como um estalo a imagem do seu julgamento voltou á sua mente, aquela mulher estava lá, votou para que ele fosse condenado.

— Eu me lembro dela! — Ele falou, contendo a voz para não chamar atenção — Ela estava no meu julgamento, trabalha para Fudge.

— Ela trabalha para Fudge? — Hermione disse parecendo ultrajada — Então o que ela esta fazendo aqui?

Não houve tempo para esta pergunta ser respondida, pois bem neste momento as portas do salão se abriram e duas filas de alunos do primeiro ano com caras assustados entraram seguindo Minerva McGonagall, carregando um banquinho e um pedaço de pano muito velho. Então a seleção das casas começou, Harry não conseguiu prestar atenção em nada, estava preocupado demais em se encolher, tentando desaparecer. Cada vez mais ele percebia olhares estranhos em cima de si, a sensação de ser observado não parava nunca, mas ele não tinha coragem o suficiente para erguer o olhar.

Uma onda de aplausos surgiu e a sensação de estar sendo observado diminuiu consideravelmente. Harry olhou para a mesa dos professores, percebendo que a seleção das casas acabou. Momentos depois um banquete apareceu magicamente nas mesas. O moreno tentou comer normalmente mais já estava ficando irritado com os olhares incessantes, olhou em volta se perguntando como os meninos conseguem ser tão idiotas. Vários deles estavam com a cara suja perto da boca ou no nariz com molho ou purê de batatas, as vezes os dois. Isso pois não conseguiam acertar a própria boca enquanto o encaravam. Hermione parecia se divertir com a cena, lançado um olhar de desculpas a Harry, enquanto Rony não poderia prestar a atenção em nada a sua volta, concentrado demais em ver quanto de comida ele conseguia colocar na boca de uma única vez.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade as mesas foram limpas e Dumbledore se levantou e deu as costumeiras boas vindas seguidas pelas palavras de Umbridge, Harry apesar de prestar a atenção não conseguiu entender muita coisa, estava cansado demais para pensar muito, Hermione porém pareceu ficar indignada com o discurso.

Então finalmente aquela tortura tinha acabado, ele se despediu de seus amigos — que agora teriam que guiar os novos alunos — e saiu junto com os alunos da Grifinória em direção a seu salão comunal, isso não durou muito, já que mesmo andando de cabeça baixa, estava sentindo as pessoas muito mais próximos do que seria confortável, driblou a multidão e andou por seu próprio caminho. Depois de tanto tempo andando escondido por Hogwarts ele já tinha decorado alguns atalhos que se mostraram muito util.

Chegou até o quadro da mulher gorda primeiro que todos, parou na frente do quadro e... Nada. Como pode ser tão idiota? Ele não sabia a senha. Suspirou pelo que pareceu a centésima vez aquele dia.

O barulho de passos no final do corredor chamou sua atenção, relutante ele virou o rosto na direção. Neville estava vindo andando rápido e ofegante.

— Harry, eu sei a senha! — Neville falou animado — A primeira senha que eu posso lembrar!

— Serio? Por quê?

— Olhe só... — Ele se virou em direção a mulher gorda. — Mimbuius mimbletonia!

Então o quadro se abriu dando passagem aos dois garotos, eles passaram direto pelo salão comunal ainda quase fazia e subiram as escadas para o seu dormitório. Suas malas já estavam lá e mesmo estando cansado Harry resolveu arrumar tudo hoje, pois assim não teria muito trabalho amanha. Começou a guardar suas roupas, quando já estava quase acabando, vozes chamaram a atenção dos dois garotos no quarto ficando cada vez mais alta até a porta do dormitório abrir e para abruptamente com Dino Thomas e Simas Finnigan entrando ali olhando para Harry fixamente. Se ele não soubesse acharia que estavam falando dele.

— Hum... Oi Simas, Dino... — Falou tentando quebrar o clima tenso

— Ah, eu err... Olá Harry. —Dino respondeu, olhando de canto de olho para Simas e em seguida andando até sua cama onde sua mala estava.

— Oi. — Simas murmurou olhando para baixo, seguindo o mesmo caminho do outro.

Mais alguns momentos de silencio onde Harry sentiu varias vezes, enquanto arrumava suas roupas, sua nuca queimando com olhares curiosos. Então novamente o silencio foi quebrado, desta vez porém, por Dino.

— Então Harry, como foram suas ferias?

— Foi... — Um flash de tudo se passou na mente de Harry, a transformação, seu primo, Jorge, o julgamento e varias outras coisas — Foi bem. E as suas?

— Ah, foi legal, com certeza melhor do que a do Simas. — O garoto respondeu contendo um sorriso, olhando para o outro.

— Por quê?

— Por nada. Não aconteceu nada Harry, minhas ferias foram bem normais. — Simas respondeu de repente, olhando seriamente para Dino.

Sentindo novamente o clima meio tenso ai o moreno resolveu não falar mais nada, apenas terminou de arrumar suas coisas. Certa hora Simas e Dino saíram do dormitório, aparentemente precisavam conversar alguma coisa. Então finalmente Rony chegou parecendo exausto. Harry não conversou muito, estava muito cansado. Já estava para tirar sua calça para botar o pijama quando se lembrou de uma cena em especial no trem. Arrepiou-se e tirou as mãos do cinto que se ele estivesse pegando fogo, rapidamente pegou seu pijama e foi se trocar no banheiro.

Quando finalmente se deitou em sua cama, com as cortinas fechadas, ele se permitiu sorrir, um sorriso tímido e sonolento, mas sincero. Estava de volta á Hogwarts e apesar de tudo aquilo... Era bom estar em casa.

oOo

Draco Malfoy serrou os punhos tão forte que seus nós dos dedos já estavam esbranquiçados, não podia mais suportar esse olhares. Olhares de desejo, curiosidade e outra vez desejo, todos dirigidos a Potter. Não sabia por que estava sentindo isso, não era inveja, era... Oh meu Deus, simplesmente não poderia ser ciúme, ele se recusava a admitir que era isso, não poderia ser, não teria o mínimo sentido ter ciúmes de Potter.

Porém, no fundo de sua mente, uma vozinha gritava que aquela bela criatura de olhos verdes, pele macia e corpo esguio era sua, apenas sua e ninguém mais poderia olha-la daquele jeito. Tentou parecer normal novamente, já estava chamando a atenção de Pansy Parkinson sentada logo á seu lado. A garota fez questão de sentar-se ali, achando que talvez, todos aquelas garotas que cochichavam e davam risadinhas, pensassem que ele, Draco Malfoy tinha alguma coisa com ela... Ele não estava louco... Ainda.

Estava ficando louco aos poucos, aquele cheiro, como podia? Era para estar sentindo o cheiro do frango assado, das costelas com molho ou qualquer outra coisa... Mas aquele doce aroma estava tão forte que respirar se tornava doloroso, não por ser ruim e sim por querer cada vez mais.

Com alguma dificuldade conseguiu chegar até o fim daquele jantar. Quando achou que finalmente poderia ir para seu dormitório, Pansy o puxou até os novos alunos da Sonserina. Draco até se esquecera de que ele era o monitor da Sonserina. Mas o cheiro ficou mais fraco, cada vez mais fraco. Até se tornar algo sutil no ar, estava ali mais era muito difícil notar.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao salão comunal da Sonserina, mais uma vez Pansy o puxou até Nott e Zabine que conversavam animadamente perto da lareira.

— Ah, os nossos monitores. — Blaise saudou olhando divertido para os dois — Como foi?

— Cansativo. — Draco suspirou e se largou na poltrona — Sobre o que estavam falando?

— Sobre o que todos estão falando, o que mais seria? — O garoto sorriu de lado, malicioso — Potter.

— É verdade, eu fiquei realmente surpreendido. — Nott falou — Ela esta realmente... Mudado.

— Mudado? — Blaise o olhou — É, com certeza... Está uma delicia.

Draco serrou os dentes ao ouvir esse comentário. Não sabia da onde vinha esse sentimento, mas a qualquer momento ele iria pular no pescoço de Zabine e arrancar-lhe a língua fora por falar essas coisas indecentes.

Agora ele estava seriamente confuso, da onde vinha esses sentimentos, ainda mas... Por Potter. Argh, ele tinha que se controlar. Levantou-se já indo para seu dormitório.

— Aonde vai Draco? — Pansy o chamou e o loiro se controlou para não rolar o olhos, essa ação não era digna de um Malfoy. — Senta aqui vamos... Conversar.

— Não. Eu vou dormir. — Sem nem ao menos se virar para respondê-la ele voltou a andar, tudo do que precisava agora era uma boa noite de sono.

Mal sabia ele que teria seu sono corrompido com sonhos impróprios, com um moreno de olhos verdes.

oOo

Harry acordou assustado, sentou-se na cama em um pulo, ofegando e suando muito. Olhou volta e imediatamente se tranquilizou, ele conhecia aquelas cortinas vermelhas, estava Hogwarts. Deitou-se novamente, mas calmo. Tentando lembrar o que o fez acordar tão assustado, tinha uma sensação de decepção, como se algo não tivesse acontecido por muito pouco, mas ao mesmo tempo estava feliz por sair, sair daquele lugar que causava claustrofobia nele.

Abriu apenas um pouquinho a cortina do lado direito e percebeu o quarto um pouco claro, provavelmente estava amanhecendo ainda, ele ainda poderia dormir mais algumas horas. Rolou de um lado para o outro na cama, não conseguindo pegar no sono novamente de jeito nenhum. Suspirou e desistiu, apenas esperando o primeiro sinal de que mais alguém estaria acordando.

Horas depois, finalmente alguém estava acordando, Harry aproveitou e puxou as cortinas fingindo que estava acordando também. Simas parou no meio e um bocejo, olhando para ele hesitante.

— Bom dia... — Harry tentou.

— ... — Simas piscou uma vez, então olhou em volta e finalmente respondeu — Ah, bom dia Harry.

Os dois garotos se levantaram e pegaram seus uniformes, indo ao mesmo tempo ao banheiro. Porém quando estavam para entrar, os dois hesitaram. O banheiro tinha mais de um chuveiro, então dava para duas pessoas tomaram banho ao mesmo tempo tranquilamente, mas Harry de jeito nenhum queria entrar no banheiro com outra pessoa, não depois do que aconteceu nas ferias.

— hum... Você... Você pode ir primeiro. Se quiser.

— Serio? — Harry olhou para o garoto mais alto sorrindo.

— Aham. — Simas olhou com a expressão abobada o lindo sorriso do menor.

— Muito obrigado. — Harry sorriu mais abertamente e entrou no banheiro, logo em seguida fechando a porta.

Harry aproveitou o banho e assim que saiu, Simas, Dino e Neville já haviam acordado, todos esperando para usar o banheiro. Quando os três entraram o moreno foi até a cama de seu melhor amigo, precisava acorda-lo ou se atrasariam para primeira aula do dia. Feitiços.

oOo

Depois de um cansativo café da manha, onde todos os meninos pareciam estar dispostos a sentar na mesa da Grifinória e as meninas na da Sonserina. Além de duas cantadas de dois alunos mais velhos que Harry recebeu, que só foram afugentados depois que Rony ameaçou enfiar a cara deles na tigela de mingau.

Finalmente estavam na frente da sala de feitiços junto aos alunos da Lufa-lufa, Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam paredes um pouco afastadas do grupo de alunos, conversando sobre as novas aulas quando finalmente o primeiro sinal bateu e os alunos começaram a entrar na sala. Quando se juntaram ao grupo, porém Harry pulou para longe como tivesse levado um terrível choque. Hermione o olhou assustada por um momento, então olhou em direção a porta, mordendo os lábios com medo de uma possibilidade atraso.

— Harry, o que aconteceu?

— Mione eu... Apertaram a minha bunda. — Harry sussurrou assustado, uma mão segurava a mochila e a outra massageava a área ferida.

— O que? — Hermione deu uma risada nervosa.

— Não ria. — Harry a olhou bravo — Ai, acho que vai ficar roxo.

Hermione segurou o riso enquanto Rony olhava bravo para os alunos entrando na sala de aula.

— Tudo bem Harry, vamos entrar logo ou vamos chegar atrasados.

Relutante Harry entrou, escoltado por Rony que olhava para todos os possíveis agressores como se fosse lhes dar um soco. Sentaram-se nas ultimas carteiras, Harry com a esperança de que mais nenhum incidente acontecesse e tentando achar uma posição confortável naquela cadeira dura, pois ainda estava dolorido.

oOo

Eles estavam na segunda aula do dia, poções. Harry estava desesperado tentando concertar sua poção, ele tinha se esquecido de adicionar um dos ingredientes e agora não sabia o que fazer. Snape estava em sua habitual ronda entre os grifinório, apontando cada falha em suas poções, logo chegaria nele.

Só parou de ler e reler o livro de poções quando uma bolinha de pergaminho amaçado lhe acertou na cabeça, chamando sua atenção, olhou para frente de onde o objeto tinha vindo procurando por quem queria lhe chamar. Ficou confuso quando seus olho encontraram os olhos azuis de outro garoto, um garoto Sonserina com quem ele nunca falara e conhecia muito pouco. Enquanto encarava o garoto com olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos claros lhe piscou e mandou um beijo.

Harry gelou na hora, deixando o frasco com patas de aranha que tinha não, cair inteiro dentro de sua poção. O liquido começou a borbulhar e de repente uma fumaça espeça, escura e mal cheirosa começou a sair de seu caldeirão. A atenção de Snape foi automaticamente chamada até ali, enquanto os grifinório tentavam tapar o nariz e se afastar do cheiro terrível.

— Será que não consegue fazer nada direito Potter? — O homem caminhou até ele, a capa negra se mexendo em quanto ele andava, o olhando com frieza.

— Senhor eu... — Harry olhou mais uma vez para o garoto que lhe causou aquilo, ele estava o encarando com um sorriso travesso no rosto. O moreno não teve coragem de contar o que aconteceu... Não que Snape fosse acreditar é claro, ou até mesmo achasse isso relevante.

— Evanesce. — A poção sumiu do caldeirão de Harry, deixando o garoto olhando para o vazio, uma nota zero. — Cinquenta pontas da Grifinória.

O menino apenas abaixou a cabeça, tentando não olhar para ninguém. Hermione o olhou com pena e Rony estava vermelho de raiva, murmurando maldições para o professor de poções.  
Esse seria um longo dia.

oOo

Draco estava testando todo o seu autocontrole, ter Potter tão perto o estava enlouquecendo. Lírios na primavera, maças vermelhas e recém-colhidas... Além de varias outras coisas deliciosas de se cheirar, que combinavam perfeitamente juntas. Ele era tão delicado quanto o lírio, seus lábios tão vermelhos como maças... Era simplesmente tão lindo...

Estava quase se levantando de sua mesa para ir até Potter, pega-lo e beija-lo como se não houvesse amanha, — "_Céus o que está acontecendo comigo? É Potter, isso simplesmente não está certo._" Draco teimava nessa tecla novamente. — quando uma bola de pergaminho amaçado bateu diretamente na cabeça do alvo de sua atenção. Olhou raivosamente na direção de quem havia ousado jogar alguma coisa em Potter. Ficou chocado com tamanha ousadia que se seguiu. Seu colega Sonserina evidentemente não tinha noção do perigo ao mandar um beijo até Harry Potter.  
"_Se controle Draco, se controle... Olhe, lá vem a parte divertida._" O loiro pensou. Observou enquanto a poção do outro dava completamente errado e Snape vinha, descontando pontos da Grifinória. Observou enquanto o outro garoto abaixava sua cabeça tristemente.

Aquela cena lhe cortou o coração. Queria ir até lá e abraça-lo, fazer com que tudo ficasse bem. "_Oh meu Merlin, eu estou definitivamente enlouquecendo, como posso estar pensando em uma coisa como essa?_" Dando uma ultima olhada na direção do moreno, Draco voltou sua atenção a sua poção, era melhor trabalhar rápido ou aconteceria uma tragédia.


	10. Cap 10 - Encontro á meia noite

**Ah... Vou dizer o que, né? Demorei pra ca #$ de novo. Desculpa gente, serio. MAS, em compensação, esse é o maior capítulo que eu já escrevi... Além de ter ficado também o mais safadinho, com um mini, mini lemon desses dois perfeitos. Logo no próximo capítulo é o acerto dos dois, com direito á musica e um beijão. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, bjs!**

**Resposta aos comentários:**

****_"CakeCat 8/10/13 . chapter 9_

_Agora que eu vi meu comentário foi cortado, acho que é pq mandei pelo celular, mas mudando de assunto.Só isso por hoje? Vai demorar muito pra eles se aproximarem? Pelo menos um roçar de dedos vai rolar antes do Primeiro Grande Beijo? D: E eu vo ficar muito feliz com uma cena Snarry, coloque por favor :3 E eu to adorando a fic ri demais quando o Harry disse que apertaram a bunda dele, mas eu juro, NÃO FOI EU! :v(Será?) Continua por favor porque hoje em dia é difícil achar fanfics que abordem sobre Veelas e saibam escrever e desenvolver uma história"_

**Ah então né. Não é que teve uma coisinha antes do grande beijo? Um pouco mais do que um roçar de dedos na verdade. Ai, ai... Pode deixar, eu com certeza vou colocar uma cena Snarry. Como é que vai saber quem apertou a bunda dele né? Meia Hogwarts quer fazer isso. Bjs!**

___"Marcya 8/10/13 . chapter 9_

ADOREI!  
Valeu a pena esperar o novo capítulo :D  
É engraçado ver o Draco tendo todos esses pensamentos e sentimentos sobre o Harry e... bem, o Harry nem pensa no Draco hahahah  
muito engraçada a parte em que apertaram a bunda do Harry hahahahah"

**É mesmo, também é confuso, tadinho ele não entende nada. Se tivesse lido alguma coisa sobre veelas isso não teria acontecido... Fazer o que né? Uma hora ele vai acabar descobrindo. Agora vai mudar um pouquinho, o Harry vai ter sua linda cabecinha invadida por pensamentos desse loiro gostoso. Bjs!**

___"Miahunter 8/10/13 . chapter 9_

Ah...adoreeeii..Draco tentando ao maximo se controlar..kkk espero q ele n consiga e agarre logo o harry.. a fic ta otima..n para n...Esperando ansiosamente pelo proximo capitulo!"

**É ele não conseguiu. Ele agarrou o Harry. E vai agarrar muito mais. Pode deixar eu não vou parar, espero que goste, bjs!**

___"Neko Lolita 8/11/13 . chapter 9_

coitado do harry, vai ter q se acostumar com as apertadas de bunda hahahahaha  
to adorando, como sempre!  
até! xoxo"

**Com apertadas de bunda e muito mais. Que bom, espero que goste desse capítulo. Bjs!**

___"Nathy22 8/10/13 . chapter 9_

Muito bom, tadinho do Harry...kkk O Draco ciumento é muito bom..."

**Se ciúmes fossem saúde Draco já seria imortal. Bjs!**

___"Freya le Noir 8/10/13 . chapter 9_

ohhh tadinho do Harryzito, sendo abuzado toda hora!  
kkk  
os meninos foram espertos evitando entrar no banho com ele!  
Draco com esse surtos de Ciumes é mt, mt, mt, mt bom!  
ta maravilhoso, parabéns!"

**Tadinho né? Sendo bulinado, coitado. Imagina o que não ia acontecer nesse banheiro? Hum... Ok, deixa para lá. Draco vai ficar cada vez mais ciúmento. Bjs!**

Cap 10 – Encontro á meia noite.

O primeiro dia de aula tinha sido um inferno, Harry não aguentava mais tanta atenção, ele preferia mil vezes que todos o estivessem ignorando, chamando de mentiroso, o achando louco... Qualquer coisa! Mas eles insistiam em, sei lá... Mandar beijos, apertar sua bunda — coisa que se repetiu na entrada do salão principal e agora o moreno tinha a seria impressão de que teria que sentar de lado por um bom tempo — até as meninas tinham um ataque de risinhos assim que ele chegava perto, achavam que ele era algum tipo de ursinho de pelúcia que podiam apertar, apertar e apertar. "Ah ele é tão lindo!" ou "Dá vontade de morder!" Harry tinha arrepios só de lembrar. Por que ninguém lembrava que ele mentiu sobre Voldemort ter voltado? Oi! Eu sou perigoso, lembra?

Claro, é muito difícil parecer perigoso quando se é um veela submisso. Provavelmente ele não pareceria perigoso nem segurando uma faca ensanguentada.

Agora ele estava na frente da sala onde aconteceria a aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas, junto com Hermione e Rony e claro, bem afastado dos outros, mas próximo o bastante para saber quando entrar. Depois de mais ou menos dez minutos e sinal finalmente tocou e eles entraram, Harry fazendo questão de esperar todos entrarem. Porém em consequência disso havia apenas três carteiras na primeira fileira disponíveis.

A sala estava em silencio, não sabendo como agir já que era a primeira aula com a professora. Essa por sua vez, estava sentada em sua mesa na frente da sala, com as sempre tão chamativas roupas rosa e peludas. Então quando o silencio absoluto reinou na sala de aula a mulher se levantou e andou até a frente de sua mesa.

— Boa tarde! — Ela disse em uma voz doce, que de acordo com Harry não combinava com ela, talvez se ela começasse a coaxar, aí sim combinasse mais.

Alguns alunos se olharam hesitantes e murmuraram boa tarde.

— Tsc, tsc — Ela os olhou com falsa tristeza. — Eu gostaria que vocês respondessem da maneira correta, por favor, "boa tarde professora Umbridge". Vamos lá, boa tarde classe!

— Boa tarde professora Umbridge — Disseram com vontade, um pouco mais alto do que o necessário.

— Assim esta melhor. — Ela sorriu docilmente, uma imagem nada agradável. — Isso não foi difícil, não é? Agora guardem as varinhas, penas na mão, por favor.

Uma onda de suspiros se segui, junto com vários alunos se olhando melancólicos, pois guardar as varinhas era outro jeito de dizer que a aula seria chata. Todos pegaram suas penas enquanto a mulher escrevia no quadro negro com sua varinha.

Harry deixou de prestar a atenção essa hora, estava pensando sobre o sonho estranho que tivera. Não era o primeiro, ele sabia disso, já havia acordado suando e se sentindo sufocado varias e varias vezes, mas... Parecia estar ficando pior, estava ficando mas... Intenso. Ele quase podia sentir como se fosse real. Como se ele precisasse de algo.

— Ótimo. Gostaria que vocês abrissem e lessem a página cinco, Capitulo um, Básico par iniciantes. Não é preciso falar.

Ao som desta frase Harry retornou a sala de aula, percebeu que todos já estavam com seus livros abertos e o mais rápido e discretamente que conseguiu ele tirou o livro de sua mochila, tudo do que não precisava agora era Umbridge no seu pé. Com um suspiro ele começou a ler o capítulo... Na verdade, ler era uma expressão muito forte, sua atenção se fora na primeira data. Mas, ele continuava a passar os olhos pela pagina enquanto sua mente ia longe, ele sabia que teria de ler tudo novamente, mas de qualquer forma, ele não iria fazer isso agora.

Ainda entediado o menino resolveu dar uma olhada em volta, apenas para saber se todos estavam achando a aula tão interessante quanto ele, se surpreendeu ao ver Hermione Granger ignorando completamente a ordem de ler o capítulo, ela estava olhando fixamente Umbridge com a mão no ar. Vendo que era observada a garota apenas o fitou rapidamente e voltou seu olhar de volta a professora. Harry piscou.

Vários minutos se passaram e agora o moreno não era o único olhando para a garota. Todos estavam tão desesperados por algo mais interessante, que até olhar Hermione havia se tornado melhor do que a tarefa imposta pela professora, essa por sua fez ignorava olimpicamente todos os olhares nervosos.

Porém, ela finalmente decidiu que não poderia mais ignorar a situação, levantou a cabeça do que estava fingindo ler e a fitou seus alunos amavelmente, seus olhos ganhando um brilho perigoso ao se fixarem em Hermione.

— Oh, desculpe... Você deseja perguntar algo sobre o capítulo? — Indagou-lhe com uma voz doce

— Não, sobre o capítulo não.

— Uma pena, pois agora nós estamos lendo o capítulo, então, se não tiver mais nenhuma...

— Professora, eu tenho uma duvida sobre o propósito deste curso. — Hermione interrompeu, nada mais justo já que seu braço devera estar doendo de tanto tempo entendido, porém a mulher não deviria ter a mesma opinião. Disfarçou com um sorriso, mostrando os dentes pontudos.

— E seu nome é?

— Hermione Granger.

— Bem Srta. Granger, acho que os propósitos deste curso então bem claros, se você ler com atenção.

— Bem, eu não acho isso. — A morena respondeu, fazendo varias pessoas se olharam nervosas pela cena inédita — Não tem nada ali sobre usar magias defensivas.

— Usar feitiços defensivos? — Ela riu divertida, coisa que fez os pelos da nuca de Harry se arrepiarem — Não imagino situação alguma para que crianças como vocês, tenham de usar feitiços defensivos.

— Nós não vamos usar magia? — Rony exclamou alto.

— Todos os estudantes que quiserem falar na minha aula levantam a mão Sr...?

— Weasley. — Disse o ruivo jogando a mão para o alto.

A partir daí o humor de Harry foi indo de mal a pior, ele levantara a mão imediatamente, mas Umbridge parecia estar disposta a ignora-lo. Aos poucos, vários alunos foram de indignando com as respostas da professora. Aparentemente eles não iriam usar magia para nada, uma coisa terrível, afinal os N.O.M.s eram esse ano. Como iriam passar sem praticar? Porém, essa não foi a pior parte, a pequena discussão se tornou maior quando o assunto "Voldemort" entrou, mesmo que subliminarmente na conversa. O moreno já estava com o ombro dolorido de ficar com o braço erguido, Umbridge parecia ter esquecido sua existência.

— Foi dito a vocês que certo mago negro retornara dos mortos...

— Ele não estava morto! — Harry finalmente se pronunciara, atraindo o olhar de todos na sala. Se arrependera na hora que abrira a boca mas agora não tinha mais volta, sua paciência tinha esgotado. — M-Mas é, ele voltou.

— Dez pontos da Grifinória Sr. Potter, por contar mentiras.

— Não é mentira!

— Detenção Sr. Potter! — Ah, naquele momento nada parecia tê-la feito mais feliz, seus olhos brilharam em triunfo. — Amanha de tarde. Cinco horas. Meu escritório. Eu repito, isso é uma mentira e você sabe disso. Não vou deixar que meu alunos me desafiem... Eu sou amiga de vocês. Agora, venha até aqui Sr. Potter, querido.

Harry estava pasmo, um conflito de sentimentos dentro dele tornando impossível de respirar. Sentiu as lagrimas se acumulando em seus olhos, "Droga, não, não, não, não posso chorar agora. Eu não vou chorar agora." Tudo o que não podia fazer agora era demostrar esse tipo de fraqueza, portanto levantou-se, seus punhos fechados do lado do corpo, ele todo estava tremendo. Caminhou até a mesa da professora com o olhar baixo, não se atrevia encarar ninguém, mas sabia que todos o encaravam... Isso o deixou mais irritado, se possível. Pareciam sentir pena. Não raiva, nem nojo por ele ser um mentiroso e um aluno revoltado, mas Parvati e Lilá principalmente, estavam com caras de quem iriam abraça-lo a qualquer momento.

Umbridge abriu uma gaveta de sua mesa e de lá pegou um pergaminho, parecia estar apreciando imensamente a situação, se esforçando para escrever o mais lento possível, enquanto o menino a sua frente tentava controlar suas emoções.

— Leve isso á professora McGonagall, querido — Disse selando o pergaminho para que ele não lesse e entregando logo depois.

Ele deu meia volta, andando em direção a porta. Em quanto andava olhou para Hermione, que retornou seu olhar com piedade e desviou um olhar de ódio para a mulher sentada na frente da sala. Também olhou para Rony que encarava a mesma vermelho de raiva.

Finalmente chegou a porta. Lá fora ele caminhou o mais rápido possível para se afastar. Quando achou que já estava longe o suficiente, ele parou se deixando escorar na parede do corredor vazio. Uma lagrima de agonia escorreu por sua face, foi rapidamente detida por seus dedos.

— Eu não estou chorando. — Ele murmurou em uma voz tremula. — Aquela mulher não vai me fazer chorar.

Respirou fundo varias vezes, concentrado em impedir que suas emoções idiotas o dominassem, ele parecia uma menininha. Nem mesmo percebeu o som de passos se aproximando, chegando cada vez mais perto, até finalmente dobrar no corredor onde ele estava.

— Hey, Potter! — Uma voz grave ecoou pelo corredor, finalmente chamando sua atenção.

Olhou naquela direção. Ali vinha um garoto alto e forte, olhos azuis e cabelo loiro, usando o uniforme da Grifinória... Era-lhe familiar. Foi preciso apenas ele chegar mais perto para reconhecer, Cormac McLaggen. Assim que teve noção disso, começou a andar na direção contraria, ignorando completamente os chamados.

— Espera! Potter! Hey, espera! — Ele continuava — Eu só quero que me ajude em uma coisa!

Um pouco hesitante Harry parou, olhou para trás, descobrindo que o garoto já estava bem perto. Deu um passo cauteloso para trás, mas á cada passo seu o outro garoto se aproximava cinco.

— Q-Quer que eu te ajude com oque? — Ele tentou não parecer tão patético enquanto sua voz tremia.

— É que eu perdi uma coisa... — O maior se aproximou, invadindo o espaço pessoal de Harry.

— O que?

— Perdi minha virgindade. — Ele sussurrou. — Posso ficar com a sua?

— O-O-O que? — O moreno exclamou, ficando tão vermelho quanto a bandeira da Grifinória.

Os braços musculosos se apressaram em toca-lo, tentando agarrar sua cintura, porém Harry já havia se acostumado com esse ato o suficiente para se afastar rapidamente. Começou a correr pelos corredores, não ousando virar para trás para saber se estava sendo seguindo ou não. Quase caiu quando uma porta repentinamente foi aberta na sua frente e de lá sua professora, McGonagall saiu.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo Potter? Por que está correndo pelos corredores enquanto deveria estar em aula? — A mulher falou rispidamente.

— Eu... Eu... — Harry tentou recuperar o folego e falar ao mesmo tempo, ainda estava nervoso, olhando para trás o tempo inteiro.

McGonagall reparou no estado de seu aluno, seus olhos brilhante e aquosos e a respiração ofegante, sem falar a nítida tensão enquanto olhava freneticamente por cima do ombro. Ela poderia adivinhar o que aconteceu.

— Entre aqui Harry.

Sem falar nada o menino seguiu sua ordem, entrando logo após a mais velha. Lá dentro ele parou logo a frente da mesa da professora, esperando enquanto ela sentava-se a mesa.

— Agora me diga, o que aconteceu?

— Eu... Me mandaram entregar isso á senhora. — Ele falou ainda ofegando, desviando o olhar. Achou que não precisava contar certos detalhes.

Ele estendeu a mão entregando o pergaminho. A professora McGonagall a pegou franzindo levemente as sobrancelhas. Seus olhos corriam de um lado para o outro do pergaminho, a cada linha seus olhos se estreitando mais e mais.

— É verdade o que esta aqui? — Ela falou, sua voz uma pouco mais fria do que antes — Você desafiou a professora?

— Acho que sim...

— Disse que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado está de volta?

— Sim...

Ela depositou o pergaminho em cima da mesa e o fitou seriamente.

— Sente-se Potter. — Ela falou — E pegue um biscoito.

O moreno se sentou na cadeira em frente a mesa da professora, no entanto a fitou confuso pela ultima ordem.

— Vamos, pegue logo um biscoito.

Hesitando ele esticou a mão até o pode no canto direito da mesa e retirou um biscoito, apenas mantendo ele na mão. Ele até poderia se sentir confuso com toda a situação mas... Não era a coisa mais esquisita que já lhe havia acontecido, nem no ultimo mês, muito menos na ultima semana.

O diálogo que se seguiu o impressionou um pouco, mas ele não pode deixar de concordar com sua professora. Umbridge era perigosa... Ele teria que ser muito mais cauteloso... Claro, se suas emoções conflitantes deixassem. Uma coisa difícil considerando a semana inteira de detenção.

oOo

Draco Malfoy chegou á seu ponto mais baixo. Estava nesse momento trancado em um armário de vassouras, se agarrando a uma garota chamada... Chamada... Ele não sabia. Mas sabia que era uma Corvinal... Ou será que era uma Lufa-lufa? Ok, ele tinha certeza de que era morena.

Está manha ela estava tão desesperado que não viu alternativa do que seduzir a primeira garota que visse na sua frente. Por sorte ela estava sozinha, agora lá estavam eles. Se enroscando apertados em um armário de vassouras. Não que a garota tivesse sido obrigada, não muito pelo contrario, ela parecia estar bem feliz na verdade.

Ao contrario do loiro, que mesmo correspondendo aos toques, não se sentia excitado. Não era o que ele queria. Não ele quem ele queria. A verdade era que a cada dia que se passava ele estava cada vez mais louco. Louco por Potter. Ele precisava dele, precisava toca-lo, beija-lo — A garota encostada contra a parede gemeu, tentando abrir os botões de sua camisa. — sentir seu cheiro mais de perto. Aquele cheiro que era como uma droga para si, que ninguém mais parecia sentir.

A cada dia seu desejo por Potter aumentava, a cada dia ele se via tendo pensamentos estranhos por aquele garoto idiota. Aquela besta devia ter lhe enfeitiçado em algum momento, não era possível. Tá certo que ele estava um delicia e todos pareciam perceber isso, mas o que não parecia era que tinham o mesmo desejo, a mesma atração que ele sentia.

Tudo nele era tentador. O corpo delgado, a pele macia, os lábios vermelhos e cheios... Seu delicioso cheiro. — De novo a garota gemeu, mordendo seu lábio e levando uma mão sua até um de seus seios — Mas ele continuava sem entender. Por que diabos, ele tinha pensamentos pra lá de estranhos. Quando alguém olhava Potter com desejo, ou até mesmo chegava perto, era como se uma animal se apoderasse dele, pedindo e gritando para que ele acabasse com a raça de todo mundo que ousasse olhar para o que era seu, outra coisa confusa por que Potter definitivamente não era seu... Até que não seria algo ruim... Assim ele poderia abraça-lo toda vez que se sentisse triste, poderia fazê-lo sorrir cada vez que seu olhar ganha um tom melancólico, poderia possui-lo cada vez que... Droga, esses pensamentos idiotas de novo.

Observou a garota a sua frente. Ela parecia estar imersa em prazer, saboreando cada toque seu, cada beijo seu. Óbvio, afinal ele era Draco Malfoy. Porém, o ponto não era esse. O ponto era que [i]ele não estava sentindo prazer algum com aquilo. Achou que seu desejo ardente se aplacaria com a primeira pessoa que conseguisse encontrar. Como estava enganado.

As mãos da garota procuravam uma maneira de abrir o cinto de sua calça, em um movimento rápido ele tirou as mãos delas de lá, se afastando e fechando os botões da camisa normalmente.

— O-O que esta fazendo? — Ela perguntou, o olhando duvidosa, porém ainda era presente o desejo em seu olhar.

— Eu enjoei de você. — Ele falou normalmente — Pode ir embora, pra mim já deu.

A garota parecia ter tomado o maior tapa na cara de sua vida. Estava pasma, piscando abobalhada. Então, quando a compreensão finalmente a atingiu, ela tratou de fechar sua camisa, arrumar a saia e dar um verdadeiro tapa na cara do loiro. Saindo logo em seguida.

Draco ficou chocado com esse ultimo ato. Quem aquele menina pensava que era? Na verdade não importava, por que ele nem mesmo sabia quem ela era... Imagina quem ela pensava que era. Simplesmente ajeitou seu cabelo e saiu daquele armário de vassouras.

Em quanto andava, o cheiro adocicado se fazia presente. Inspirou com gosto, apreciando a doce fragrância. Ele estava ficando louco com todo esse desejo, precisava fazer alguma coisa rápido... Então, a ideia veio até ele como um estalo. Como pode ser tão idiota? Ele era um veela. Era tão simples. A única coisa que ele precisava fazer era seduzir Potter. É, é isso mesmo que ele iria fazer, iria seduzir aquela delicia morena assim que fosse possível, então faria tudo o que quisesse e problema resolvido. Estava contando que seu encanto funcionasse com outro veela... Supunha que sim, afinal não era assim com ele? O encanto do outro só era tão forte por que ele era outro veela, não é mesmo?

Iria por seu plano em pratica assim que possível.

oOo  
Finalmente. Um pouco de paz.

Harry estava sentado perto da lareira da sala comunal da Grifinória junto com Rony e Hermione. Os três já haviam conversado sobre o que acontecera na sala de aula, Mione tinha achado aquilo um absurdo, é claro. Todos tinham falado muito mais, porém foi só Harry se manifestar que recebera uma represália. O menino também havia contado da sua conversa com a professora McGonagall. Mione também concorda com aquilo, assim como Rony.

Agora eles tentavam terminar de fazer as inúmeras tarefas que tinham recebido em tão poucas aulas. A garota na verdade já havia terminado boa parte, agora estava só ajudando seus dois amigos, Rony principalmente.

O moreno estava agitado, não aguentava mais tenta atenção, tenta pressão. Precisava de um pouquinho de calma. Por isso se levantou, imediatamente chamando a atenção de Hermione.

— Harry, onde vai? — Ela perguntou, ainda com o lápis parado onde estava fazendo a correção da redação do ruivo.

— Vou... Caminhar um pouco. — Ele respondeu como se não fosse nada.

— O que? Mas...

— Pode deixar Mione, eu vou levar a capa de invisibilidade. — Ele sorriu, tentando passar alguma calma a ela.

— Tem certeza de que isso é uma boa ideia Harry... Quero dizer, você sabe. — Rony o olhou nervoso. Dês do início das aulas ele vinha mantando sua promessa de protege-lo, estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho sem considerar as duas apertadas de bunda, os flertes e as atentivas de abuso.

— Tenho, pode ficar despreocupado. — O menor assegurou — Como eu disse, vou levar a capa.

O ruivo e a garota se olharam discretamente, então voltaram ao dever de casa. Harry festejou internamente por isso, subiu as escadas até seu dormitório e pegou a sua capa de dentro do malão. Verificou se ninguém estava entrando no quarto e vestiu a capa. Desceu e tomou cuidado para não esbarrar com ninguém até chegar ao quadro da mulher gorda, por sorte um aluno do primeiro ano entrou quase um minuto depois, momento em que ele aproveitou para sair.

Ficou vagando pelos corredores por um bom tempo, apenas apreciando o silencio, a calma, a sua liberdade de poder andar por aí sem cuidar se as pessoas estão perto demais, ou se incomodar com olhares... Queria poder usar a capa no horário de aulas. Quando estava passando distraído por um corredor do terceiro andar, apreciando a paisagem da lua entre as nuvens que era visível das grande janelas que forneciam a fraca iluminação aos corredores, não percebeu a porta de uma das salas de aula se abrir, nem viu quem o puxava para dentro do lugar.

oOo

Draco estava fazendo a ronda, andando pelos corredores do segundo andar, tentando achar alguém fora de sua sala comunal. Ser monitor não era tão legal como ele achou que seria. A única coisa que ele fazia era ter de ficar andando de um lado para o outro enquanto seus colegas conversavam na sala comunal da Sonserina, até agora ele havia pegado em flagrante apenas um casal... Muito ironicamente dentro do mesmo armário de vassouras que ele dias usado algumas horas antes.

Se bem que ser monitor ainda tinha suas vantagens... Ele podia sair depois do horário de recolher, podia entrar no banheiro dos monitores, além de ficar implicando com qualquer um e eles nem podiam falar nada contra isso.

Já estava descendo as escadas para o primeiro andar quando o cheiro de lírios, canela e maçãs lhe assaltou subitamente. Virou-se e encarou o corredor vazio. Aquele cheiro indicava que Potter estava perto, melhor ainda ele provavelmente tinha saído da sala comunal da a Grifinória. Ah, nunca achou tão conveniente o senso de regras que Potter tinha.

Já que ele era um monitor... Ele tinha que punir os alunos nos corredores fora de hora não é? Punir Potter... Esse pensamento fez sua imaginação voar longe. Tentou se controlar, ainda não era hora para tanto, agora ele tinha que acha-lo.

O cheiro ficava cada vez mais forte enquanto se aproximava das escadas. Subiu e andou o mais rápida e silenciosamente que conseguiu pelos corredores, em certo momento ouviu o som de passar vindo em sua direção, não queria que Potter lhe visse por isso entrou na porta de uma das salas de aula que estava vazia no momento. Deixou apenas uma fresta para que pudesse ver quando o outro estivesse perto.

Os passos se aproximavam mais e mais, assim como o delicioso aroma. Era um tortura estar tão perto sem poder fazer nada.

Estava próximo, próximo demais na verdade... Por que não podia vê-lo então? De acordo com seu nariz ele não devia estar nem a cinco metros de distancia. Os passos chegaram bem ao lado da porta, neste momento ela a abriu rápido e agarrou sem ver, apenas rápido suficiente para o outro não fugir. Segurou Potter em um dos braços e com o outro fechou a porta.

Com um sorriso triunfante ela observou a figura nos seus braços... Onde estava? Ele tinha certeza que tinha agarrado Potter, por que ele... O estranho era que seu braço continuava na mesma posição como se estivesse abraçando alguma coisa, ele se sentia segurando alguma coisa e mais importante. O cheiro indicava que Potter estava ali, aquela era a mesma deliciosa sensação que tinha sentido no banheiro do trem. Ele finalmente estava completo.

Confuso ele apertou o que quer que fosse que estivesse em seu abraço, ouviu um gemido. Ficou mais confuso ainda quando viu aparecendo devagar a imagem mais linda do mundo.

oOo

Harry estava completamente confuso em um momento estava andando calmamente pelo corredor, observando a noite e no outro era puxado abruptamente pelo braço para dentro de uma sala vazia.

Ficou mais confuso ainda quando tentou se mexer e não conseguiu, ainda meio atordoado ele observou sua situação. Aquilo na sua frente era... Quem era aquilo na sua frente? Subiu os olhos devagar, uma sensação de dejá-vu tomando conta de sua mente, então finalmente chegou até o rosto da pessoa. Ah, claro, tinha que ser aquele idiota.

Draco Malfoy o olhava confuso, sentiu-se ser apertado e gemeu em desconforto. Apenas nessa hora lembrou-se que estava com a capa, se moveu sem querer tentando se soltar e o fino tecido começou a escorregar. Tentou segura-lo mais seus braços estavam preços, observou com indignação em quanto um sorriso bobo tomava conta da expressão do maior.

— Me solta! — Disse com raiva, imediatamente sentiu o aperto em volta de si se afrouxar, aproveitou para empurrar o maior. Não adiantou de muita coisa, mas mesmo assim ele próprio se afastou, deu alguns passos para trás até sentir a parede atrás de si. — O que é que você quer? Por que me puxou pra cá?

— Uou, calma mocinho. — Ele disse divertido — Quem tem que responder as perguntas aqui é você. O que pensa que está fazendo fora da sala comunal depois do horário?

— O que? Eu... — Ele estava muito irritado agora. Além de quase ter sido apertado até a morte, ele ainda tinha que se explicar? — Então eu vou voltar para a minha sala comunal, boa noite Malfoy.

Ele andou até a porta, porém quando suas mãos estavam a centímetros da maçaneta sentiu seu braço ser agarrado firmemente.

— Espera aí, acho mesmo que eu vou te deixar ir embora simplesmente?

— Já disse para me soltar! — Harry puxou o braço com violência, se virando e olhando bravo para o outro.

— Hum... Você fica uma graça com essa sobrancelha franzida. — O loiro disse com um sorriso travesso. — Oh, não faça esse beicinho... Ou eu terei que beija-lo.

Ao ouvir isso as bochechas de Harry queimaram em vergonha, ao mesmo tempo em que ele se afastava, fitando indignado o outro. Ao perceber o primeiro de Draco que já estava se aproximando o moreno se alarmou.

— Não ouse fazer isso Malfoy! — Ao receber em resposta um sorriso divertido ele olhou nervosamente até a porta, deu um passo para o lado, porém o outro o acompanhou, em um movimento rápido demais para alguém tão... Grande, Malfoy o estava prendendo contra a parede, segurando seus braços a cima da cabeça com apenas uma das mãos. Harry o encarou assustado, forçou seus braços para baixo, tentando se soltar mas era completamente inútil. Sentiu a outra mão de Malfoy lhe segurando a face, levantando em sua direção. Encolheu-se contra a parede quando sentiu a respiração do loiro se aproximando — Faça isso e eu te arranco o beiço a dentadas, seu idiota!

Ouviu uma risada divertida, ficou ainda mais tenso com isso. Ficou surpreso, porém, quando a boca do outro passou direto da sua, indo de encontro á pele de seu pescoço, sentiu os lábios quentes tocando-lhe e inconscientemente fechou os olhos.

Aquilo era bom... Aqueles pequenos beijinhos, seguidos de pequenas lambidas, fazendo um trilha por sua pele... O faziam se arrepiar inteiro. Por que aquilo era bom? De acordo com o livro que Hermione tinha achado, qualquer toque mais intimo lhe traria desconforto, não é? Como quando Duda o beijou... Talvez, toque mais intimo significasse mais... Intimo. Talvez sim, afinal aquilo estava realmente bom.

Sentiu a mão que segurava seu rosto descendo, devagar, fazendo carinho na pele. Sentiu enquanto por cima de sua camisa, apertava levemente seu mamilo. Gemeu com aquilo, desta vez de prazer.

— Você é muito sensível... Sabia disso? — O outro sussurrou no seu ouvido, passando a mão mais fortemente por cima da camisa. Harry se contorceu discretamente em baixo dele. Vendo que o outro estava gostando lhe beliscou o mamilo, ouvindo um gemido alto em resposta. — Gosta disso? Me diz... Diz que está gostando e talvez... Eu lhe de um pouco mais.

Dito isso sua mão foi abaixando, até chegar no cinto da calça do menor.

Então finalmente Harry abriu os olhos, assustado. Não podia deixar que aquilo fosse mais longe, podia estar bom até ali, mas... Se chegasse á toques mais íntimos não iria ficar nada legal.

— Não... Não faça isso. — Ele disse em uma voz fraca. Tentou parecer mais convicto ou aquilo não ia funcionar. — Malfoy me solta. Para com isso, me solta agora.

— Você tem certeza que quer que eu pare? — Ele sussurrou com a voz rouca perto do ouvido do moreno, logo em seguida lambendo o lóbulo. Harry mordeu os lábios para não gemer.

— Tenho... Me solta... P-Por favor. — Como ele era patético... Mas não podia evitar, tinha que acabar com aquilo.

— Como desejar. — E se afastou, deixando livre o moreno. — Apesar de eu achar que você mereça ser punido... Eu vou ser bonzinho com você.

Harry não conseguia encara-lo, apenas recolheu sua capa do chão o mais rápido que pode, e saiu abrindo a porta e a fechando com uma forte batida, correu pelos corredores sem olhar para trás, tentando chegar o mais rápido possível na sua sala comunal.

Ainda ofegante disse a senha para a mulher gorda, o quadro girou e deu-lhe passagem, antes de entrar colocou a capa. Não queria que ninguém o visse naquele estado. Andou sem muito cuidado pela sala comunal, mas felizmente não esbarrou em ninguém.

Finalmente chegou ao seu dormitório, tirou a capa e se jogou em sua cama, fechando as cortinas em volta. Ficou apenas deitado por vários minutos, olhando para o teto. Lembrou-se do que havia acontecido a apenas alguns momentos antes... Sorriu bobamente, tocando a linha vermelha em seu pescoço.

— Você está aqui? — Uma brecha das suas cortinas foi aberta sem que ele percebesse, nem ouvisse as palavras sussurradas. — Harry?

Rony abriu completamente a cortina, olhando confuso para o outro que mais rápido do que era possível se recompôs, tirando a expressão de bobo de rosto e ajeitando a gola da camisa.

— O que é isso no seu pesc... — Ele aproximou a mão apenas para apontar, mas foi detido por um tapa do outro.

— Não é nada. — Harry respondeu desviando o olhar.

— Harry, alguém... Você sabe.

— Não! — Ele diminuiu a voz para não dar tanto na cara de que estava nervoso — Quer dizer, é claro que não aconteceu nada... Pode ficar tranquilo.

O outro ainda não parecia convencido, mas como não queria tratar disso agora, ele simplesmente se deitou de lado, virado em direção oposta ao outro de modo que não conseguisse ver sua face.

— Agora, se não se importa... Eu estou com muito sono.

— Tudo bem, cara. Se você está dizendo. — E saiu, fechando as cortinas.

Harry virou de barriga para cima e suspirou. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que havia acontecido... Não conseguia esquecer aqueles toques, aquela voz rouca sussurrada no seu ouvido, a boca quente no seu pescoço... Não pode deixar de pensar que foi uma pena não poder continuar.

"Espera, Harry Potter, controle-se!" Ele se repreendeu mentalmente. "Aquele era Malfoy. Malfoy. Aquele que sempre implicou com você e seus amigos, lembra? Não dá para fazer essa coisas com alguém como ele."

Mesmo assim... Tinha sido tão bom. Com mais um suspiro ele se deixou cair no sono, talvez essa noite ele sonhasse com algo mais agradável.


	11. Cap 11 - Seguro

**OLÁ SEUS LINDOS! Desculpa a demora... Serio mesmo... É que teve minha festa de quinze anos, o que foi realmente cansativo e se não bastasse dois dias depois eu fiquei doente e não pude escrever por que tava quase podre, então eu dei uma corrida para escrever esse capítulo, por que se não ia demorar muito mais e eu não gosto de demora... Por mais irônico que possa parecer... Mas enfim. **

**Nesse capítulo ainda não teve o beijo tão esperado e tals, mas... Ta caminhando, tá indo... Assim, talvez, bem talvez mesmo, eles se acertem no próximo capítulo? Vou ver o que eu vou fazer... Mas de qualquer forma, espero que gostem desse capítulo. Bjs!**

**Ah, quase ia me esquecendo, a musica é You Be In My Heart. É linda a musica, até tocou no meu aniver... Tá agora é serio, beijo pra vocês.**

**Resposta aos comentários:**

_"Marcya 8/24/13 . chapter 10 _

_Caraaaa, essa parte: _  
_ "— Q-Quer que eu te ajude com o que? — Ele tentou não parecer tão patético enquanto sua voz tremia._  
_ — É que eu perdi uma coisa... — O maior se aproximou, invadindo o espaço pessoal de Harry._  
_ — O que?_  
_ — Perdi minha virgindade. — Ele sussurrou. — Posso ficar com a sua?_  
_ — O-O-O que? — O moreno exclamou, ficando tão vermelho quanto a bandeira da Grifinória."_

_ Tive que me controlar, quase cuspi a coca cola que tava tomando no meu notebook, por causa do meu ataque de riso hahahahahahahaha _  
_ cantada barata, mas muiiito engraçada mesmo hahahahahah_  
_ ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo,_  
_ valeu!"_

**Ah pois então... Não dá para esperar algo muito genial do Cormac, não é? Eu também, meu notebook corre sérios perigos diariamente. Aqui está o próximo capítulo, espero que goste. Bjs!**

_"Freya le Noir 8/24/13 . chapter 10_

_Aí aí, esse Draco, forte, másculo, dominante me mata! _  
_ Que inveja do Harry! R_  
_ Tenho certeza que os sonhos mais agradáveis serão com ele não impedindo o Dray! _  
_ Tá mt bom, continue logo, estou ansiosa! _  
_ Bjs"_

**_Verdade... Não chega á dá um calorzinho? Ui... Ok... Controle... Pronto. Aqui esta a continuação, espero que goste. Bjs!_**

_"Neko Lolita 8/23/13 . chapter 10_

_coitado, doce ilusão, vai sonhar mais ainda, aposto AUEHAUEHAUHE_  
_ adoro sua fic, ansiosa pra mais!_  
_ bjas"_

**Com certeza, doces sonhos para o pequeno Harry. Espero que goste desse capítulo, bjs!  
**

_"Nathy22 8/22/13 . chapter 10_

_Muito bom, adoro histórias com esses dois. O Harry é muito engraçado..."_

**É né? Mas tem que rir para não chorar. Eu AMO Drarry, é simplismente mara *-* Bjs!  
**

Cap 11 - Seguro.

Oh, por Merlin... O que diabos ele acabara de fazer? Aquela criatura perfeita estava em seus braços agora a pouco... Por que ele o tinha deixado ir? Deus, por que?

Ainda se lembrava da sensação de tê-lo a baixo de si, dos gemidos, da textura da pele macia e é claro o delicioso cheiro. Epa, é melhor não lembrar tão bem assim... Ou ele teria que invadir o dormitório da Grifinória esta noite.

Ah, aquilo foi tão bom, tão perfeito... Por que acabou?

" _— Não... Não faça isso.  
— Me solta... P-Por favor..._"

Agora ele se lembrava... Aquela voz baixinha, quebrada e ofegante. Ele nem pensara duas vezes antes de fazer suas vontades. Mas, agora que Potter se fora ele se sentia o maior idiota da face da terra. Ora bolas, por que raios ele havia se importado com o que Potter queria? Era só fazer. Só se satisfazer e pronto... Ele faria com que o outro também gostasse... Mas, então...

Por que ele o deixou ir embora?

Passou a mão nos cabelos, agoniado. Era melhor voltar logo para o dormitório e tomar um banho frio.

Andou silenciosamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts, sem se importar se seu turno como monitor tinha acabado ou não, a única coisa que lhe importava agora era um bom banho quente, sua cama e a esperança de poder ver certo moreno de olhos verdes amanhã... Oh céus, ele estava enlouquecendo. Potter o estava enlouquecendo. Ele não parava de atormenta-lo, era preciso apenas sentir seu cheiro para seu corpo ter fortes impulsos de agarra-lo e... Bem, ele já havia imaginado varias coisas. Uma melhor que a outra em sua opinião.

Então, quando ele finalmente teve a oportunidade de por tudo isso em pratica ele vai e deixa o outro ir embora... Draco gemeu em frustação, se controlando para não dar meia volta e arrancar o outro de onde quer que ele esteja.

Entrou no salão comunal da Sonserina sem se importar em falar com seus amigos, sem ver também o olhar desconfiado de Pansy nas suas costas.  
oOo  
Harry gemeu, sentindo as caricias em seu corpo, sentia-se sendo comprimido por um corpo maior que o seu. Mãos carinhosas o tocavam, em todos os lugares de seu corpo. Harry queria mais daquilo, mais daquele toque, ele se sentia extremamente bem. Se mexeu inquieto, procurando mais aproximação. Não notou que já estava na beirada de sua cama e rolou. Caindo com um baque contra do chão de madeira, enrolado nas cortinas e cobertas. Finalmente acordando.

Remexeu-se tentando soltar-se mas era quase impossível, ele se sentia como um peixe na rede de pesca. Só conseguiu se soltar mesmo quando Rony puxou com força as cortinas e ele se levantou recolhendo as cobertas do chão e jogando emboladamente em cima da cama.

— Você esta bem Harry? — Rony perguntou o olhando de cima a baixo.

— Ahn... Estou. Claro que estou. — Harry respondeu sem jeito. — Eu só... Tive um sonho.

E que sonho... Imediatamente o moreno tornou-se ciente de sua condição, uma forte cor carmim tomando conta de suas bochechas.

— Tem certeza de que está bem? Está todo vermelho.

— S-Sim, eu... Eu só... Preciso ir ao banheiro.

Dito isso ele andou o mais rápido que conseguiu até o banheiro, logo se trancando lá dentro. Olhou para baixo só para confirmar, notando o estranho volume na sua calça de pijama. Ah, aquilo só fora acontecer por causa... Do sonho.

Havia parecido tão real para ele, como se realmente alguém o estivesse tocando daquele jeito. Alguém loiro... forte... Que por um acaso havia "esbarrado" com ele ainda ontem. Harry sacudiu a cabeça, tentando tirar esse pensamento dela enquanto tirava a calça, finalmente ficando nu e ligando o chuveiro.

Ele precisava parar de pensar no sonho e muito menos no que aconteceu ontem se quisesse se livrar daquela ereção. Mesmo assim, mesmo se forçando a não pensar nisso era difícil, afinal fora tudo tão... Rápido. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele sentia que fora certo. O menino simplesmente não conseguia se entender. Eram vários sentimentos diferentes de uma só vez.  
Fora ele mesmo quem pedira para que aquilo parasse, mas foi preciso muita força de vontade. Ele sabia que poderia se machucar se aquilo se aprofundasse, mas ao mesmo tempo era difícil acreditar que algo tão bom e perfeito fosse lhe fazer mal. Já por outro lado quem estava fazendo aquilo consigo era Draco Malfoy. Uma pessoa que ele mal conhecia, que fora o primeiro a lhe tocar daquele jeito, lhe dando algum prazer, mas também era um bastardo implicante que não deixava ele e seus amigos em paz.

Suspirou fundo, sentindo a agua correr por seu corpo. Ainda estava ciente da ereção, mas recasava a se tocar pensando em Draco Malfoy, muito menos no que ele fizera com ele ontem... Oh droga, melhor esfriar essa agua.  
oOo  
O café da manha foi uma experiência um tanto exaustiva, no melhor ponto de vista. Aparentemente as noticias de sua "briga com Umbridge" correram por toda Hogwarts, rápido o suficiente para dar inveja na coruja mais veloz. Aquilo nem mesmo havia sido uma briga, pois se fosse Harry teria que ter feito alguma coisa, aquilo estava mais para... Sei lá... Covardia. Por parte da velha com cara de sapo é claro, que parecia ter esperado a melhor oportunidade para explodir, pois mesmo depois de todas as perguntas sobre sua aula e até mesmo sobre outros assuntos por parte dos outros alunos, foi preciso Harry apenas abrir a boca para levar uma detenção e ser praticamente expulso da sala de aula.

Assim que o trio entrou no salão principal um burburinho de conversas começou, mais baixo e intenso do que antes. O moreno tentava não se concentrar nisso, tentando andar rápido para a mesa da Grifinória, mas ainda sim conseguia ouvir frases soltas.

"_Ele diz que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou_"

"_Ele brigou com uma professora... Tadinho, deve estar louco_"

"_Ele é tão lindo_"

"_Queria poder aperta-lo todinho..._"

Essa ultima frase o fez corar e ao mesmo tempo, andar o mais cautelosamente que conseguiu enquanto se protegia para não ter nenhum outro hematoma, pois ainda tinha marcas recentes que estavam bem doloridas.

Finalmente sentou-se a mesa, quase no mesmo momento se dando conta de que estava com bastante fome. Serviu-se de tudo que poderia pegar e começou a comer, ignorando os olhares em si, coisa que já tinha se tornado rotina. Ele não se acostumara com isso, muito menos gostava. Mas era melhor ignorar, quanto menos coisas para lhe preocupar ou pensar menos dor de cabeça iria ter, outra coisa que também já tinha com certa frequência... Talvez pela sua vida turbulenta...

Viajando em seus pensamentos Harry passou os olhos pelo são principal, levando um pedaço de torrada a boca. Observava a mesa dos professores, Hagrid ainda não voltara de onde quer que esteja, mas uma coisa que lhe preocupava. Snape também não estava ali. Isso não fazia a mínima diferença, na verdade até preferia assim. Seus olhos passaram por Dumbledore que parecia ter começado uma conversa com Flitwiki quase imediatamente. O coração de Harry apertou, não sabendo o que fez para o diretor o estar ignorando deste jeito... Bem, ele sabia o que ele tinha feito mas, não tinha culpa certo? Se pudesse escolher nada seria daquele jeito... Mas ele não podia escolher.

Um pouco cabisbaixo voltou sua atenção a seu café da manha, mas de canto de olho um brilho prateado chamou sua atenção. Levou algum tempo até que conseguisse captar novamente aquele brilho, mas quando o fez seus olhos o levaram direto até a uma imagem que fez seu corpo esquentar e esfriar ao mesmo tempo, seu coração bater rápido e devagar e seus pensamentos fossem tão rápidos, mas tão lentos que ele não conseguia raciocinar.

Malfoy o estava olhando fixamente, seus olhos possuíam um desejo tão intenso que era difícil até respirar, seus cabelos platinados faziam um belo par junto com seus olhos prata que brilhavam mais do que nunca, além da pele lisa e levemente dourada. Era visível a atração que ele estava exercendo em quem quer que lhe dirija o olhar, quase todos a sua volta o estavam fitando hipnotizados. Harry não estava ciente no olhar das outras pessoas, só conseguia enxergar o garoto que parecia exercer algum tipo de magnetismo sobre si, não entendia o que era, nem mesmo poderia entender naquele momento com a mente nublada do jeito que estava.  
Harry o encarava, sem perceber sua boca aberta. A grande custo desviou o olhar, corando. Sem perceber o sorriso divertido que o loiro esboçou.

O menino tentou a todo custo terminar seu café da manha sem olhar novamente na direção da mesa da Sonserina, mas isso parecia ser mais difícil do que tentar argumentar com Snape.

— Harry, você está bem? — Hermione perguntou, sentada logo a sua frente. Não ciente da situação atrás de si, nem do olhares famintos no corpo sarado do herdeiro da família Malfoy. — Não está comendo nada.

— Ah... Estou bem sim. — Repetiu a frase que já tinha se tornado automática. — Só não estou com muita fome.

— Seria melhor comer Harry. — A garota se inclinou um pouquinho para frente, curioso o garoto fez o mesmo, ouvindo a outra sussurrar. — Veelas submissos tem a saúde um pouco frágil, não é bom abusar... Tem que se alimentar bem Harry, por favor.

— Eu... — Pensou em falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Mas o que? Ele era mesmo um veela submisso, não podia negar ou evitar. Normal também nunca fora, mas... Antes pelo menos era mais fácil fingir, não queria admitir para si mesmo mas ainda não tinha se acostumado com o fato de ser um veela, ainda mais submisso. — Tudo bem, vou comer. Não precisa se preocupar.

Tentando acalmar a amiga e mais do que tudo poder voltar aos seus pensamentos e ao mesmo tempo esquecer sobre ser um veela, pois não precisava dele mesmo se lembrando disso. Todos já faziam questão de fazê-lo. Harry levou mais um pedaço de torrada a boca. Hermione ficou olhando por alguns momentos até finalmente voltar a tomar seu café. O moreno suspirou cansado, olhando para o lado, verificando se Rony também tinha percebido alguma coisa, mas o ruivo estava ocupado demais comendo e conversando com Dino sobre quadribol.

Indo completamente contra seu bom senso, Harry olhou novamente para a mesa da Sonserina. Malfoy estava comendo, calmamente. O moreno se sentiu estranhamente calmo enquanto o olhava, era fascinante o jeito com que a franja loira caia sobre os olhos prateados enquanto o outra baixava a cabeça par comer, a boca fina, porém cheia e rosada, húmida pelo suco de abóbora que o outro estava tomando... Harry se sentiu estranho, um calor se espalhava por seu corpo o fazendo suar frio.

Malfoy era bonito, Harry tinha que admitir, porém era estranho como ele sentia... Oh, Merlin... Desejo? Sim, ele, Harry Potter sentia desejo por Draco Malfoy.

Era fácil saber por que, afinal o loiro era uma visão e tanto, mas ainda assim era um homem. Harry nunca se sentira atraído por homem nenhum antes, claro que ele agora era um veela submisso, mas mesmo assim nunca tinha pensado em fazer nada com um homem. — apesar de todas as cantadas que recebeu — O que estava acontecendo com ele? Estava tão mudado assim a ponto de desejar um homem? Ainda mais Draco Malfoy?

As lembranças da noite passada voltaram a sua mente... Aquilo havia sido coincidência não é? Quer dizer, provavelmente o outro estivera fazendo sua ronda noturna e quando viu Harry sentiu a mesma coisa que todos os outros garotos da escola... Mas Harry estava usando a capa de invisibilidade... Sem falar que nenhum garoto que o... Pegasse. Daquele jeito o soltaria por motivo nenhum. É por isso que ele evitava andar sozinho. Já tivera experiência traumatizando o suficiente.

Porém estranhamente ele não pensava nisso como uma "experiência traumatizante" na verdade tinha sido... Bom.

Nesse momento Malfoy ergueu seu rosto, olhando imediatamente na direção de Harry. O garoto tentou desviar o olhar, mas não conseguiu. Aproveitando a situação o loiro sorriu minimamente, logo depois lambeu os lábios lentamente, insinuando-se.

Harry nem piscava, seguindo o movimento da língua rosada pelos lábios do outro, quase podia sentir ela em seu pescoço novamente. Piscando com força ele desviou o olhar, corando fortemente.

— Vamos indo? — Hermione falou, checando os livros de sua mochila — Nossa primeira aula é de trato de criaturas magicas, precisamos ir agora ou vamos nos atrasar.

Mas do que rápido Harry se levantou, nada melhor de que uma aula agora, para tirar esses pensamentos confusos de sua cabeça. Ou não...  
oOo  
A aula de trato de criaturas magicas não foi nada, nada bem. A professora explicou tudo com perfeição, mostrou criaturas muito legais e interessantes chamadas tronquilhos e a aula correu sem nenhum problema realmente grave. Não poderia ter sido pior. Agora todos estavam achando a professora Grubbly-Plank muito melhor do que Hagrid, o que na opinião de Harry não era nem um pouco verdade, a única coisa que acontecia era que Hagrid era um pouco... Entusiasmado demais. Mas de jeito nenhum ele daria o braço a torcer, Hagrid era o melhor professor que eles poderiam ter.

— Até que a professora Grubbly-Plank não é tão ruim assim, não é? — Hermione comentou com a voz cautelosa, enquanto eles andavam até as estufas onde seria a próxima aula.

— Eu não acho. — Harry disse mais do que rápido — Prefiro o Hagrid, ele é um professor bem melhor.

— Ah Harry, você tem que concordar que...

— Que o que? Que aquela professora é melhor que o Hagrid? De jeito nenhum. — Ele respondeu, levantando a voz mais do que era necessário.

— Nossa Harry, eu não ia falar isso. Não precisa ficar bravo.

— O que? Eu... Desculpa eu... Eu não queria falar daquele jeito é só... — O que iria dizer?

Que estava estressado por que ele não conseguia entender o que estava sentindo em relação ao seu inimigo desde sempre e que lhe tinha agarrado ainda noite passada?

— Você está estranho, aconteceu alguma coisa? — Perguntou Hermione, sempre observadora.

— O que? Eu não estou estranho! — Ele respondeu na defensiva.

— Está sim cara, desde ontem quando você chegou da sua "caminhada" — Rony finalmente falou, escolhendo uma hora muito errada na opinião do moreno. — Tem certeza de que não aconteceu nada? Ninguém fez... Você sabe...

— C-C-Claro que n-não aconteceu n-nada! — Por que ele não conseguia parar de gaguejar? — Vamos logo, a aula já vai começar.

E saiu á passos largos, deixando um Rony confuso e uma Hermione desconfiada para trás.

O garoto continuou andando até chegar as estufas, em sua mente estava imaginando quando poderia ter alguma paz. Provavelmente não tão cedo. Realmente ele estava agindo um pouquinho estranho, a aula toda, ele tentara evitar o contato visual, ou até chegar perto demais de certo loiro, mas parecia que o outro queria provoca-lo, a cada olhar por acidente, ou as vezes quando o moreno estava distraído era só olhar em volta para notar Malfoy perto demais. Suas mãos estavam completamente machucadas por segurar o tronquilho forte demais ou quase deixa-lo escapar.

Harry só notou que já tinha chegado as estufas quando ouviu o barulho de conversas se aproximando e ficando mais alto. A porta da estufa abriu e alguns quartanistas saíram, incluindo Gina e alguns momentos depois, Luna.

A garota loira estava usando brincos do que pareciam ser mini rabanetes, não parecendo se importar com os olhares indelicados que recebia, ou até mesmo não parecia estar ciente deles. Andou calmamente para fora da estufa, seu olhar por acaso passou por Harry. Ela lhe sorriu brilhantemente. O garoto desejou que ela não viesse em sua direção. Porém foi isso mesmo que ela fez.

Os alunos observavam com curiosidade Loony Lovegood se aproximando do veela mentiroso Harry Potter, esse ultimo estava com muita vontade de se enterrar no vaso com terra mais próximo e ficar lá até sua vergonha passar.

A garota parou logo a sua frente, um silêncio coberto de ansiedade dominou o local, Harry estava prestar a murmurar um oi, quando num folego só Luna começou a falar.

— Eu acredito que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado está de volta e acredito que você lutou com ele e escapou.

— ... — Harry piscou lentamente — Eu... Obrigado... Eu acho.

Com mais um sorriso ela deu meia volta e se juntou á sua turma, indo para a próxima aula. Alguns alunos ainda observavam Harry, que tentou não ficar muito vermelho, o que parecia ser inútil.

— Hey Potter! — Harry gemeu mentalmente em quanto se virava para ver quem o estava chamando, algo dentro de si dizendo que nada aconteceria ali, em um lugar cheio de gente, pelo menos era isso que ele esperava. Surpreendeu-se enquanto Ernie MacMillan se aproximava, do seu jeito pomposo de sempre.

Antes que Harry pudesse se aproximar ou dar um olá para o outro, um braço passou por seu ombro.

— Olá Ernie. — Rony falou amigavelmente, acompanhado de Hermione que se dirigiu até o outro lado do moreno. Harry queria dizer que não precisava daquilo, mas estava realmente agradecido. Sentia-se extremamente vulnerável com tantos olhares famintos encima de si e Rony e Mione estando sempre ao seu lado o ajudavam mais do que podiam imaginar... Droga, agora ele se sentia mal por ter falado com eles daquele jeito.

— Weasley. — O outro assentiu educadamente com a cabeça. — Quero que saiba, Potter. Que eu acho que você está lindo e...

Ele tossiu e pigarreou, enquanto Harry corava fortemente.

— Quero dizer, eu acho que você está certo. Não são só os estranhos que te apoiam. Eu pessoalmente acredito em você cem por cento. Minha família sempre esteve apoiado firme o Dumbledore, assim como eu.

— Obrigado Ernie. — Harry sorriu com sinceridade. — Eu agradeço por isso, mesmo.

Acenando meio desajeitadamente o garoto deu meia volta, o moreno podia até mesmo jurar que ele havia corado um pouco.

— Bem, pelo menos não é só gente estranha que acredita em você, não é? — Rony comentou, finalmente tirando o braço de seu ombro.

— A Luna? Ela não é estranha! — Ele exclamou, não podia evitar lembrar também dos cavalos horrorosos que aparentemente apenas ele e a garota "estranha" conseguiam ver. Se ela era estranha então... Ele também era? — Quer dizer, bem, ele só é um pouco... Excêntrica.

— Claro que sim, claro que sim... — O ruivo o olhou divertido — Se eu não soubesse, acharia que está a fim da Loony Lovegood.

— Q-Que?! N-Não, claro que não. — O menor desviou o olhar. A ideia dele estar " a fim" de alguém como a Luna parecia-lhe simplesmente errada. Era estranho, mas sua mente não conseguia assimilar a ideia. Era errado. Apenas isso, errado.

Finalmente a aula começou e foi para a surpresa de ninguém que a professora Sprout começou falando sobre os NOMs. Harry não conseguia se preocupar com algo que ainda estava tão longe, sabia que era importante mas... Havia tantas outras coisas em sua mente, provas que aconteceriam daqui a meses não eram uma delas. Apenas ficou ouvindo a professora falar, esperando que o sinal batesse logo.

Quando finalmente foram almoçar, Harry foi surpreendido por Angelina, gritando com ele por ter pego uma detenção bem no dia do treino de goleiro. Era culpa dele por um acaso? Claro que ele não queria que fosse desse jeito. Os gritos de Angelina, seu fracasso em conseguir ficar longes de problemas e a atenção quase de meio salão foi o bastante para fazerem os olhos de Harry marejaram.

Merda, ele não queria chorar, não ia chorar como uma garotinha no meio do salão principal, ainda mais com uma garota gritando consigo. Respirou fundo, tentando apenas ignorar... Ele ainda tinha que comer alguma coisa, estava morrendo de fome e tinha detenção marcada para as cinco horas.  
oOo  
Ás cinco horas Harry se despediu de seus amigos e saiu da sua sala comunal até o terceiro andar, onde agora estava a sala da atual professora de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Foi recebido por um "Entre" numa voz doce e açucarada que lhe fez querer vomitar. Suspirando alto entrou na sala e quase teve que sair novamente para checar se aquela era a sala correta.  
O lugar estava completamente mudado de quando Lockhart passou por ali, ou Lupin, ou até mesmo Moody. Em todas aquelas vezes ele ainda conseguia visualizar uma sala de professor ali, mas agora... Só faltavam algumas bonecas e a hora do chá estava pronta.

— Boa noite, senhor Potter. — Umbridge falou novamente, tirando Harry de suas meditações sobre a decoração cor de rosa e carregada de babados.

— Boa noite, professora Umbridge. — Ele tentou manter sua voz o mais firme que conseguiu.

— Bem, sente-se — Ele apontou-lhe uma cadeira. — Quero reforçar essas detenções são sua punição por ter propagado histórias más, indecentes, e para chamar a atenção, Sr. Potter. Você virá aqui ás cinco horas amanhã e depois de amanhã e na sexta também.

Contando historias más e indecentes? Para chamar a atenção? Harry apenas fitava o pergaminho que estava na mesa a sua frente, o fitava com tanta intensidade que não duvidava que algum momento ele pudesse romper em chamas. Ele era apenas um mentiroso louco por atenção...

Sentia seus olhos marejarem de raiva. Argh, lagrima idiota. Não ia chorar, se recusava a chorar. Não havia chorado por tantas outras coisas, não seria por uma mulher tão horrível quanto aquele que choraria agora. Largou sua mochila ao lado da cadeira indicada e se sentou.

— Vejo que já está melhor não é? Estamos controlando nosso temperamento, não acha? Agora, você fará algumas linhas para mim, Sr. Potter. Não, não com sua pena — Harry parou no meio do movimento que fazia para pegar sua mochila. — Você vai usar uma pena especial minha. Esta aqui.

Ela entregou-lhe uma pena longa e fina com uma ponta tão afiada que Harry temia rasgar o papel ao escrever.

— Eu quero que você escreva "Eu não devo contar mentiras" — Ela lhe disse com a voz doce.

— Tudo bem... Quantas vezes? — Ele tentou manter a voz o mais suave que a ocasião permitia, estava tentando "Controlar seu temperamento"

— Ah, quantas vezes forem necessária para a mensagem... Penetrar. — O garoto não conseguiu compreender o estranho brilho no olhar da mulher ao pronunciar da ultima palavra.

Sem animo algum ele começou a escrever, assim que escreveu a primeira palavra notou que não havia tinta ali, mas mesmo assim... Mesmo assim a caneta continuava a escrever. Estranhando um pouco aquilo, ele continuou, terminando a primeira frase.

Um gemido de dor involuntário escapou de seus lábios, demorou um pouco ao focalizar a fonte da dor, mas quando o fez ofegou de susto. As palavras em tinta vermelha e brilhante no pergaminho, estavam sendo escritas, de alguma forma, em sua pele. Na parte de trás de sua mão direita era clara a frase que se formava "Não devo contar mentiras."

Deixou a pena cair na mesa com um estrépito, olhando para sua mão tremula com os olhos arregalados. Com a mesma expressão de susto escarou a mulher que retornava seu olhar com a boca esticada em um sorriso que para ele parecia macabro.

— Sim? — Assustou-se ao ouvir a voz melosa.

— N-Nada... — Murmurou com um fio de voz.

Posicionou a pena mais uma vez, escrevendo a frase novamente. De novo sentiu a dor queimando em sua pele, as palavras sendo cortadas ali e logo cicatrizando.

Por pura teimosia continuou a fazer isso, por varias e varias vezes desejou que aquilo acabasse, já estava a ponto de implorar que lhe deixasse ir embora, mas mesmo assim continuou. Em certo momento uma lagrima solitária desceu por sua bochecha, mas que logo foi impedida por sua mão esquerda. Não choraria. Não por aquela mulher terrível.

Depois do que pareceram horas, ouviu a voz que agora sim lhe dava ânsias de vomito verdadeiras. Até certa tontura... Ele não estava se sentindo nada bem e não estava falando da dor palpitante em sua mão que agora chegava a escorrer sangue.

— Venha cá.

Ele levantou e foi, de cabeça erguida até a mesa.

— Mão.

Ela estendeu sua mão ferida, logo sendo acolhida pelas mãos gordas e pequenas da professora. Não se importando com um filete de sangue que escorria.

— Tsc, tsc, não vejo que causei muita impressão, ainda — Ela sorriu, causando calafrios no menino. — Bom, teremos que tentar novamente amanhã á noite, não é? Pode ir.

Ele saiu do escritório em silencio. Nesse momento a escola toda já estava completamente deserta e silenciosa, ouvia apenas o som de seus passos se afastando daquele lugar horrível ou estava uma pessoa horrível. Caminhou com calma até o final do corredor então, quando já tinha virado a esquina, tendo certeza de que estava longe o suficiente ele saiu correndo.  
oOo  
Draco fazia a ronda pelos corredores. Na verdade apenas andava por eles, pois sua cabeça estava longe. Estava assim já algum tempo... Não sabia dizer exatamente quanto, mas era um sentimento ruim. Na verdade o sentimento de que estava acontecendo algo ruim. Com quem? Com ele com certeza não era.

Ele podia esquecer isso, era apenas uma sensação tosca. Tosca, mas insistente. Quanto mais ele tentava ignorar mais forte ela ficava. Estava ficando mais aflito, seu coração mais apertado. Oh, por Merlin, o que ele estava sentindo? Será que ele teria um infarto ou o que? Depois de horas nessa sensação foi que um cheiro chamou-lhe a atenção.

Era o cheiro de maças, lírios e canela... Era e não era na verdade. As maçãs pareciam estar passadas, o lírios mais do que mortes e bem... A canela não deixava um aroma muito bom também. Ah, mas esse cheiro ele sabia exatamente da onde vinha. Potter. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido com ele... Quando não acontecia?

Mas havia um problema, o doce cheiro daquele garoto nunca fora assim antes. Alguma coisa dentro dele... Seu coração talvez? Dizia que esse cheiro e a aflição que sentia estavam ligados. Ligados a Potter.

Droga, o que ele estava fazendo? Estava mesmo seguindo o cheiro para encontrar Potter? Já havia feito isso antes, claro. Ainda tinha as lembranças bem vividas, mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de se sentir como um animal, seguindo pelo cheiro. Bem, ele era meio veela.

Deixou que seu corpo o leva-se ate o segundo andar, andou por aqueles corredores até ouvir alguns sons estranho. Parou abruptamente, ouvindo atentamente o que parecia ser soluços de choro.  
oOo  
Harry correu até achar uma de suas passagens secretas, essa ficava no segundo andar e era apenas uma escada que levava do segundo ao quinto andar com rapidez, uma passagem escondida atrás de uma tapeçaria antiga. Empurrou o pano para o lado e subiu cinco degraus até cair sentado em um deles e se encolher, abraçando as próprias pernas.

Sua mão latejava de dor, podia sentir sua cabeça latejando também ao ver mais do que um filete de sangue manchando seu suéter. Estava sentindo tonturas e precisava vomitar.

Sem sua permissão um soluço angustiado saiu, acompanhado por uma lagrima que lago foi impedida por sua mão boa. Foi inútil, pois varias outras seguram aquele, junto com mais soluços. Ele simplesmente não conseguia impedir sua angustia de escapar em forma de choro. Era tanta coisa... Tanta coisa... Tão pouco tempo, tão pouco dele próprio para tanta coisa, tanto problema.

Merda qual era o problema _dele_? Por que estava chorando como uma debutante desvairada? Simplesmente não podia controlar, todo que ele havia passado em tão pouco tempo estava desabando em cima de si em forma de lagrimas... Ele precisava se acalmar, nem que fosse só um pouquinho. Realmente não estava se sentindo bem e o choro não estava ajudando.

Quando pensou que já estava se acalmando ouve o som de passo do lado de fora, se aproximando. Achou que eles iriam apenas passar reto, afinal só ele e Rony, Fred e Jorge conheciam aquela passagem. Quase teve um derrame quando a tapeçaria foi empurrada para o lado e Malfoy parou, o observando com os olhos arregalados, com uma legitima expressão de quem não sabia o que fazer.

Imediatamente ele se levantou, enxugando as lagrimas. Não queria falar com ninguém agora, então apenas deu as costas ao outro e subiu as escadas, não deu tempo nem de chegar ao decimo degrau até parar novamente.

— Potter! O que pensa que está fazendo? — O outro chamou.

Harry hesitou por um momento, pensando se deveria responder ou apenas seguir seu caminho. Indo contra todo seu bom senso ele se virou.

— Estou subindo as escadas, se é que não percebeu. — Já se virava novamente quando sentiu seu braço ser agarrado.

— Espera, onde pensa que vai? Não pode sair nesse estado... O que aconteceu com você?

— Não é da sua conta. E eu já disse para não me tocar! — Puxou seu braço com força, mas no estado que estava, junto com a forte tontura que sentiu, acabou caindo escada abaixo. Assim seria se o outro não tivesse lhe apoiado.  
oOo  
Ele andou seguindo o som até uma tapeçaria velha... Estava ficando louco ou coisa parecida ou a tapeçaria estava chorando? Sentiu mais uma vez aquele aroma que estava fraco e diferente do que estava acostumado... Vinha de trás da tapeçaria, em um impulso empurrou o pano para o lado e assustou-se com o que viu.

Harry Potter estava encolhido, abraçando suas próprias pernas e chorando. Era uma imagem de quebrar o coração... Seria ainda mais se o próprio não tivesse se levantado bruscamente e dado meia volta, o ignorando completamente.

— Potter! O que pensa que está fazendo? — Ele chamou antes que pudesse se dar conta.  
Viu o outro hesitar até finalmente se virar e o encarar com o que parecia ser indignação, mas falhando miseravelmente por causa dos olhos brilhantes e aquosos, além do rosto corado e do cabelo levemente bagunçado.

— Estou subindo as escadas, se é que não percebeu. — Sua voz estava tremula mas mesmo assim o outro continuava de cabeça erguida. Esta imagem lhe fez sentir uma emoção estranha no peito.

— Espera, onde pensa que vai? Não pode sair nesse estado... O que aconteceu com você? — Ótimo. Agora ele estava agindo como uma mãe coruja. Viu o outro fazer um movimento com a intenção de ir embora e em um impulso agarrou seu braço.

— Não é da sua conta. E eu já disse para não me tocar! — Viu enquanto o outro amolecia, tropeçando na escada. Mais do que rápido se impulsionou para frente, agarrando o pequeno corpo com cuidado, apoiando segurando o braço dele e por acidente, tocou a mão direita. Assustou com o gemido de dor do outro, imediatamente se alarmando.

Come stop your crying  
(_Vamos, pare de chorar_)  
It'll be all right  
(_Vai ficar tudo bem_)  
Just take my hand  
(_Apenas pegue minha mão_)  
Hold it tight  
(_Segure forte_)  
oOo  
Uma pontada de dor na mão direita o fez gemer involuntariamente, neste mesmo momento tentou esconder sua mão machucada. Ciente de que estava completamente apoiado no corpo do outro, mas a culpa não era sua, não conseguia ficar de pé, a tontura não deixava.

Sentiu sua mão ser bruscamente puxada para cima, direto na altura dos olhos do outro, tentou se afastar mas o outro segurou com mais força sua mão, fazendo ele próprio gemer mais alto e seus olhos lagrimejaram mais ainda com a dor que quase o fez ver estrelinhas.

Estava ciente que apenas não caia pois um braço forte e protetor estava em sua cintura, claro que também estava usando toda sua força para segurar nesse mesmo braço com sua mão boa, enquanto esperava Malfoy ler o que fora talhado em sua pele.

— Céus, Potter... O que você fez?

— E-Eu não fiz nada! — Ele exclamou com a voz tremula — Não foi minha culpa... Não foi...

— O que... Quem fez isso? O que significa isso na sua mão? — Falou o outro segurando firmemente a mãe machucada, sujando seus dedos com sangue.

— Não foi culpa minha... Eu juro... — Já não sabia se falava coerentemente.

— Potter!

I will protect you  
(_Eu te protegerei_)  
From all around you  
(_De tudo ao seu redor_)  
I will be here  
(_Eu estarei aqui_)  
Don't you cry  
(_Não chore_)

— Malfoy... Por favor... — Lagrimas escorriam de seu rosto novamente.

— Ah... Eu... Me desculpe eu não queria faze-lo chorar novamente... Eu só... — Harry não soube o final da frase pois nesse momento sentiu-se ser abraçado. Sua cabeça descansava no peito forte do outro enquanto era abraçado calorosamente, agarrou a camisa do maior como se pudesse cair. O que, poderia mesmo.

Apenas deixou-se chorar... Uma sensação completamente diferente estava tomando conta de si... Segurança. Quando ele havia sentido aquilo? Talvez... Há muitos anos. Quando seus pais ainda estavam vivos. Era estranho admitir para si mesmo mas ele se sentia seguro. Ah, que ótimo. Ele se sentia seguro nos braços do quem o perturbara a vida inteiro, e mas recentemente até molestara... Era tão estranho... O outro era tão quente... Tão aconchegante...  
oOo  
Seu coração quebrou em vários pedaços pequenos, todos repletos de culpa ao ver as lagrimas grossas escorrerem pela pele branca e lisa. Ele havia provocado aquele choro.

For one so small,  
(_Para alguém tão pequeno_)  
you seem so strong  
(_Você parece tão forte_)  
My arms will hold you,  
(_Meus braços te abraçarão_)  
keep you safe and warm  
(_Manterão você seguro e aquecido_)  
This bond between us  
(_Este laço entre nós_)  
can't be broken  
(_Não pode ser quebrado_)  
I will be here  
(_Estarei aqu_i)  
Don't you cry  
_(Não chore)_

— Ah... Eu... Me desculpe eu não queria fazê-lo chorar novamente... Eu só... — "Me preocupei?" Era isso? Ele tinha ficado preocupado? Bem, e quem não ficaria ao ver aquela coisa horrível na pele tão delicada do outro. Ouviu um soluço magoado e abraçou mais forte o pequeno corpo. Por Merlin, não sabia por que estava fazendo isso... Era Potter, pelos céus. Ele. Draco Malfoy. Abraçando. Harry Potter. Era muito difícil processar isso em sua mente.

Mas apesar de tudo... Ele se sentia bem. O sentimento de aflição se fora, ele se sentia... Completo. Como nunca se sentira antes. Estava onde devia estar, era o que seu coração dizia. Dês de quando ele ouvia seu coração? Ele não sabia... Sentiu o corpo em seus braços amolecer e olhou aflito para os olhos verdes.

— Malfoy, por favor... Não deixe... — Ouviu o menor murmurar em uma voz sonolenta — Não deixe que eles vejam... Por favor...

E o outro tinha apagado.

**Bem é isso, espero que tenham gostado e não se esqueçam de comentar. É de graça e indolor.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Escolhas:

**Oi oi seu lindos! Ahn... Antes mais nada acho que devo me desculpar né? Demorei demais mais uma vez... Mas dessa vez foi quase impossível! Os professores acumularam a feira de ciências com todas as provas, daí teve dia que tinha prova de geografia, matemática e recuperação de português, daí outro dia tinha trabalho e ainda tinha que estudar pra feira... . ... ainda ta saindo fumacinha da minha cabeça.**

**Tá mas hoje... Tchnananammm... Ta não vou falar o que vai acontecer né? Vão ler. Mas de qualquer forma... A musica é Let me love you, mas versão glee ok? Digamos que é de... Se derreter só de ouvir. Eu não ia colocar essa musica agora, mas achei que... Um momento tão especial merecia, mas acho que de qualquer forma, essa musica vai aparecer de novo. Com outro trecho é claro. Falando em momento especial, eu não ia colocar essa momento nesse cap, mas aí eu pensei... Puta merda, demorei pra baralho pra postar. Coloquei. Espero que gostem. Bjs para vocês!**

**Resposta aos comentários:  
**

_"_Gabriela 9/15/13 . chapter 11

Kyyyaaaa, to adorando a fic, o Harry tá tão fofo que da vontade de apertar... Aaah! e o Draco tá tão, tão, ai nem sei o que dizer ele é perfeito...  
Espero que você ñ demore mto para atualizar, estou esperando ansiosamente...  
até."

**Dá não dá? Ushi, eu também quero apertar ele igual um ursinho de pelúcias... Já com o Draco.. É bem... Então... Aqui está o capítulo. Espero que goste, bjs!**

___"Neko Lolita 9/17/13 . chapter 11_

nhom q fofo, eles juntinhos *-*  
adorando sempre!  
xoxo"

**Fofos nés? Que bom que gosta, fico bem feliz. Bjs!**

___"Andy-hunterSPN 9/12/13 . chapter 11 _

Adoreeeii o cap...meu presentinho d aniversário kkkkk tãããooo fofo esses dois juntos..amo demais esse casal..hehe e esse bj vai sair? Kk "Queremos bj..queremos bj" kk n para n...essa fic está sendo uma das melhores fics veelas q eu ja li até hj...bjka Esperando ansiosamente pelo próximo capitulo! *.*"

**Primeiramente, feliz aniversario atrasado. Olha... Não sei se esse beijo vai sair não hein, quem sabe? . Wowti uma das melhores? *-* Não sabe o quanto isso é uma coisa tão... sei lá, nem consigo explicar, mas tá, de qualquer forma, obrigado por comentar. Bjs!**

_"Marcya 9/12/13 . chapter 11 Oi!  
Adorei esse capítulo,  
tirando a parte da habitual raiva da vaca da Umbridge,  
eu achei super fofo a interação dos dois :)  
Super ansiosa meeeesmo pro próximo capítulo, quem sabe começam a ficar juntos  
Draco pode usar a desculpa de amigo protetor hahahahaha  
Valeu!_

_Obs.: viram que vai sair mais um filme da franquia Harry Potter? J.K vai ser a roteirista...e o filme vai ser baseado no livro Animais Fantásticos (aquele vermelhinho). A J.K comentou que pretende fazer um filme para Quadribol através dos séculos e um para os Contos de B. o Bardo  
Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"_

**Ta, não... Para tudo! Serio mesmo? Que coisa, jesus, LEGAL! Já to esperando ansiosamente esses filmes *-***

**Quem sabe não é? E esses dois são muito fofos mesmo *-* dá vontade de morder. *-*' Obrigado por ler, e a Umbridge merece sua raiva mesmo, até pior na verdade( e vai receber, vou cuidar pessoalmente) Bjs!**

___"Giny 9/12/13 . chapter 11 _

Adorei, amo essas cenas com os dois! Estou louca pra ver o que o Draco vai fazer no proximo capitulo!"

**Bem, aqui está, a reação do Draco... Tchraramm! Bjs!**

___"dels76 9/12/13 . chapter 11_

Muito fofo! O Draco protegendo o Harry...  
Vamos ver o que um Veela pode fazer para se vingar?  
abçs., e até o próximo capítulo."

**Esse veela vai se vingar, pode ter certeza que ele vai... Muahahaha... Ta, passou... Voltando aqui. O Draco vai proteger o Harry muito mais ainda, assim que ele se atualizar no munto, pq né? Mesmo sendo um veela, ele não sabe muito sobre si mesmo. Obrigado por comentar bjs!**

___"Freya le Noir 9/12/13 . chapter 11_

Aí que lindo!  
Eu Tb quero sentir a segurança se estar nos braços de Malfoy!  
Mt lindo o começo da relação deles.  
Estou aguardando a continuação.  
Parabéns, Bjs, a fic está perfeita!"

**Deve ser bom né? *-* Ui, me abraça *-* WOW WOW WOW, é tão bom ler "aua fic está perfeita" Obrigado. Bjs!**

Cap 12 - Escolhas:

— Malfoy, por favor... Não deixe... — Ouviu o menor murmurar em uma voz sonolenta — Não deixe que eles vejam... Por favor...

O loiro viu os brilhantes olhos verdes se apagarem devagar até finalmente fecharam e o pequeno corpo em seus braços amolecer. Claro, não era nem um pouco pesado, mas com o susto ele quase deixa o outro cair. Rapidamente o pegou no colo, sentando-se na escada e apoiando melhor o corpo em suas pernas. Era incrível como era pequeno, ainda mais assim, com os olhos fechados como uma doce criança parecia dormir... Mas ele não estava dormindo.

Imediatamente se alarmou, parando de admirar o garoto.

— Potter... Potter, não faz isso comigo. Acorda. — Chamou o mais delicadamente que conseguiu, porém não obtendo resposta nenhuma. — Potter! Ah... Meleca. O que é que eu vou fazer agora? Acorda, pelo amor de Deus...

Exclamou dando tapinhas no rosto adormecido, não conseguindo conter seu nervosismo. Ele queria chacoalhar o corpo do outro até que ele acordasse, mas havia uma vozinha em sua cabeça dizendo que aquilo era a ultima coisa que deveria fazer, afinal, como alguém poderia ser bruto daquele jeito com alguém tão frágil? "_Provavelmente quando essa 'criatura frágil' era Harry Potter, reforçado pelo fato de estar desmaiado em seus braços em um estado lastimável_" Draco pensou consigo mesmo, contradizendo seu pensamento anterior... Ele estava fazendo isso com muita frequência ultimamente... Todos esses pensamentos tinham o moreno em seus braços envolvido de alguma forma.

— Oh céus, o que eu faço agora? Vão achar que fui eu que fiz isso com ele. — Logo ao completar a frase seu corpo estremeceu... Ele nunca poderia fazer algo do tipo, pelo menos não com 'ele'

Levou as mãos aos seus cabelos platinados em um gesto costumeiro de agonia, parando no meio do movimento e observando seus dedos abismado. Demorou um pouco para entender o que era aquele liquido vermelho. Sangue. Imediatamente pegou a mão ferida do outro, com cuidado. Examinou bem devagar, ali estava claramente escrito "Não devo contar mentiras"

Deus, isso era assustador. Era assustador as palavras talhadas na pele, fundas e com perfeição, obviamente varias e varias vezes. Era ainda mais assustador que algo do gênero estivesse bem na mão de Potter, não por apenas ser ele, afinal a única coisa que esse peste conseguia fazer era se meter em encrenca... Mas, ao olhar para o rosto angelical dormindo serenamente em seus braços, chegou a conclusão que só um monstro seria capaz disso.

Como ele sabia que não fora o garoto mesmo que escrevera isso? Ora, ele apenas lhe disse. Então ele acreditava.

Outra coisa dita... Um pedido... "Não deixe que eles vejam... Por favor..."

Ô meu Merlin, como assim? Além de estar empacado com o santo Potter desmaiado e machucado, ele nem podia pedir ajuda sem decepcionar o outro. Ele era Draco Malfoy, por que simplesmente não largava ele ali no meio do corredor? Com toda certeza qualquer um daquela escola adoraria encontra-lo ali, muito mais do que ele até.

Abraçou o pequeno corpo mais forte, trazendo de encontro ao seu. Novamente seus pensamentos se contradizendo. "Ok Draco, vamos analisar a situação. Potter está desmaiado em seus braços. Machucado. De uma forma horrível. Você tem que dar um jeito de faze-lo acordar ou... Leva-lo a enfermaria seria uma boa ideia. Ah, ótima ideia gênio, como exatamente explicaria sobre uma frase talhada na mão do garoto de ouro, além do fato é claro, do mesmo estar quase moribundo?"

Como uma luz que se acende, uma ideia veio ao loiro. Potter poderia apenas ter desmaiado e ele como bom monitor, apenas o levou a enfermaria. Como um aluno exemplar deve fazer. Agora só faltava o pedido especial que lhe fora feito. Isso era fácil, ele sabia exatamente o que fazer.  
oOo  
Tudo estava tão escuro, seu corpo estava pesado. Tão pesado que ele nem mesmo conseguia abrir seus olhos. Tentou mexer sua mão... Um dedo... Ora vamos, apenas um dedo. Mesmo de olhos fechados ele se sentiu tonto, então parou de tentar se mexer.

Estava tão cansado...

Mesmo assim, se recusava a voltar a inconsciência, por isso tentou se focar no ambiente a sua volta. Ok, ele sabia que estava deitado, aparentemente em uma cama, mas com certeza não a de seu dormitório. Essa era menos macia e o manto que o cobria era pesado e quente, diferente do seu que era macio e fofo. Aos poucos ele conseguia identificar murmúrios a sua volta. Foi difícil mais ele conseguia distinguir algumas vozes.

— Vamos, vamos, já está tarde demais para vocês estarem aqui, ele precisa descansar. — Ouviu uma voz familiar, ríspida e apressada.

— Por favor madame Pomfrey! — Essa voz ele reconhecia, claro. Era Hermione. — Só queremos vê-lo um pouquinho, saber se está bem.

— Eu afirmo, ele esta bem, só precisa descansar, teve uma crise emocional que afetou diretamente seu sistema nervoso. — A enfermeira respondeu — Agora vão, retornem aos seus dormitórios! Alunos não podem ficar até essas horas perambulando pelos corredores.

— Mas...

— Tudo bem Mione, nós viemos aqui amanha de manha. — Ouviu a familiar voz de seu amigo Ronald. — Aí podemos falar com ele com mais calma.

— Tudo bem. — Ouviu um sussurro baixo e decepcionado.

Então o som de passos se distanciando e depois não conseguiu ouvir mais nada. Estava cansado demais para se concentrar em muito mais, apenas se deixou ser levado para a inconsciência onde não tinha que pensar em nada.  
oOo  
Levantou-se de sua cama tentando não fazer barulho. O mais silencioso que conseguiu ele tirou seu pijama de seda verde, logo colocando o uniforme, pronto para mais um dia de aula. Porém, as aulas ainda seriam daqui a algumas horas, ainda era cedo demais.

Draco não conseguira dormir nada aquela noite, ainda estava agitado com o que havia acontecido, mas mais do que nunca ele se sentia agoniado, uma agonia sem fim. Ele queria saber como aquela peste em forma de gente estava, se estava bem, se já tinha acordado.

Indo contra tudo que ele achava certo, saiu de seu dormitório, andando cautelosamente pela sala comunal da Sonserina preocupado com que alguém o visse, não que ele fosse dar satisfações a qualquer um é claro, mesmo assim as pessoas não deixariam de comentar e só Deus sabe como os Sonserinos podem ter uma mente fértil.

Já estava quase na saída quando uma voz o vez parar bruscamente.

— Draco? — Ele gemeu mentalmente, virando-se e dando de cara com Pansy Parkinson, vestida em um robe Pink.

— Pansy. — Ele falou formalmente, querendo acabar com qualquer dialogo possível. Aquela garota o irritava profundamente, era uma pena que sua relação agradasse a seus pais, mais do que ele próprio gostaria e muito menos do que Pansy queria. Era certo que seu casamento apenas não se arranjara ainda pois seu pai sabia de sua descendência veela e levava isso em consideração. Obviamente seu parceiro escolhido não seria qualquer um, seus pais só aceitariam alguém de sangue puro. Mas, considerando que ele poderia ter quem ele quisesse... Isso não era problema.

— O que faz acordado essa hora querido? — Falou a garota.

— Eu ia fazer-lhe a mesma pergunta Pansy. — O loiro respondeu na defensiva. Parkinson era uma das ultimas pessoas para quem ele falaria alguma coisa sobre o que acontecera ontem.

— Bem, eu tinha algum dever de casa para fazer, então resolvi acordar mais cedo. — Só agora Draco notava os pergaminhos nas mãos da outra. — Mas e você? Por que está acordado agora? Vai Sair?

— Vou... Vou. — Tentou pensar rapidamente em uma desculpa. — Apenas um passeio em volta do lago, sabe? Exercícios matinais...

— Ora querido... — Pansy se aproximou, até ficar próximo o bastante para estender sua mão livre e deposita-la sobre o peito bem trabalhado do garoto. — Nós dois sabemos que você não precisa de exercício algum.

Ela sorria com malícia. Em sua mente Draco lamentava o momento em que teve que levantar de sua cama, maldito Potter. Pansy não era feia, mas também não possuía uma beleza estonteante. Seus pais fariam a maior festa se ele a escolhesse, assim como ela própria. Porém, só a ideia de fazer qualquer coisa com ela lhe causava náuseas.

— Como acha que eu vou mantê-los sem me exercitar Pansy? — Ele sorriu, discretamente se afastando, vendo a mão da outra escorregar de seu peito. Na verdade ele não tinha feito exercício algum para conseguir o seu lindo e maravilhoso corpo, ele veio naturalmente com sua herança de veela dominante, mas já que ninguém sabia de sua natureza veela, não tinha problema mais uma mentira. — Agora, se me der licença.

Deu meia volta e saiu do salão comunal, não percebendo o olhar desconfiado e ressentido que a garota lhe lançou até que o retrato se fechasse novamente e ela não pudesse mais vê-lo.

Lá fora Draco acelerou o passo, já conseguia sentir o cheiro que já se tornara costumeiro. Estava delicioso novamente e isso lhe causava uma sensação estranha no peito, algo como segurança, mas não exatamente a sua segurança... Era estranho, assim como todos os outros sentimentos que ele havia tento desde que tinha vindo para Hogwarts esse ano, ele não sabia explicar mais nada.

Subiu as escadas até chegar ao salão principal, passando reto e subindo mais lances de escadas até finalmente estar no terceiro andar onde se localizava a enfermaria. Reduziu consideravelmente os seus passos, não queria que ninguém soubesse que ele estava ali. Afinal, levar Potter ali já era uma coisa estranha se tratando dele e de seu histórico juntos, agora, visitar o garoto de ouro? Provavelmente nem deixariam ele sair da enfermaria alegando sérios distúrbios mentais.

O mais silencioso que conseguiu ele adentrou a enfermaria. O lugar estava iluminado apenas pela fraca luz do sol da manha, repleto de leitos vazios, apenas dois ou três alunos ocupavam as camas. No final da enfermaria, um uma cama com biombos em volta estava o seu alvo. Julgou que os biombos eram para proteger o jovem veela, afinal, quem não iria aproveitar a chance ao vê-lo ali, tão indefeso?

Um rosnado baixo foi emitido de sua garganta, a ideia de que qualquer tocasse Potter a não ser ele o irritava profundamente... Talvez porque antes Potter resistiu a seus encantos e agora ele sentia seu ego ferido e precisava restaura-lo e claro, ninguém estava a seus pés para conquistar o moreno. Era praticamente uma tarefa impossível conseguir qualquer coisa, sendo que a qualquer murmúrio fraco e hesitante ele não pensaria duas vezes em parar.

A chance que perdeu ainda o assombrava em seus sonhos. Sonhos molhados para ser mais exato.

Afastou uma das cortinas e se aproximou da cama, ofegando levemente, apreciando a linda figura a sua frente. Era simplesmente magnifico o contraste entre a pele lisa e branca com os cabelos negros caindo macios no travesseiro, ganhando um brilho todo especial pela luz do sol da manha. Draco se aproximou quase inconscientemente, lamentando o fato de não poder ver as belas esmeraldas. Abaixando um pouco seu olhar ele chegou até a boca vermelha e pequena que estava entreaberta, quase como um convite.

O que ele estava fazendo ali? Por que tinha feito isso? Ele esperava achar Potter consciente e sei lá, que ganhasse algum agradecimento, ou até um esclarecimento sobre o que era aquilo em sua mão direita e o que havia acontecido ontem. Achou-se bobo por isso, ele não era nem amigo do outro, na verdade muito ao contrario disso. Provavelmente tudo que estava sentindo naquele momento não passava de atração.

Imediatamente seu olhar se focou no pequeno veela a sua frente, chegando á conclusão de que ele era realmente lindo. Seu corpo foi impelido para frente sem sua permissão, como se o moreno exercesse algum magnetismo sobre si. Já estava tão perto que conseguia sentir a respiração do outro, o doce aroma estava o inebriando.

Ah, aquela boca tão convidativa estava tão perto, qual seria o seu gosto? Provavelmente mais doce do que qualquer néctar. Sem pensar direito se aproximou, buscando o contado.

Quando estava a escassos centímetros sentiu seu rosto ser segurado, viu como em câmera lenta a testa do menor franzir e seus olhos estremeceram até finalmente abrir, tentando se focar alguma coisa e achando ele próprio.  
oOo  
Harry sentia estranhamente bem, seu corpo todo estava relaxado e o cansaço, enjoo e dor de cabeça que havia sentido até pouco tempo se foram. Estava pronto para acordar quando sentia a subita sensação de que estava sendo observado, achou isso estranho e suspeito mais não se mexeu ou fez som algum, talvez fosse apenas a enfermeira.

O problema é que estava escutando movimentação, alguém estava aproximando-se de sua cama. Ficou tenso quando sentiu algo a cima de si, então não teve mais duvidar quando sentiu a respiração leve de alguém em sua face. Em um reflexo rápido sua mão se movimentou segurando o que quer que fosse que estava se aproximando de si. Tentou abrir os olhos rapidamente, mas a luz do sol e sua sonolência dificultavam o trabalho.

Com a visão embasada encontrou um vulto logo a cima de si, próximo. Muito próximo na verdade. Era tão lindo, parecia um anjo com olhos prateados e cabelos tão loiros que quase chegavam a ser brancos. Fitou aquela pessoa em confusão até seu cérebro finalmente acordar e se dar conta de quem era. Ficando ainda mais confuso observou Draco Malfoy.

Sua mão havia agarrado o rosto do outro, apertando suas bochechas e prendendo sua boca em um biquinho. Harry olhou bem para a boca do outro, fechando sua mão com mais força e chegando a conclusão obvia.

— Malfoy... — Falou cerrando os dentes de raiva. — Você ia abusar de mim seu pervertido?!  
oOo  
— Malfoy... — Ouviu a voz ríspida, mas mesmo assim agradável falar seu nome. — Você ia abusar de mim seu pervertido?!

"Abusar... Sim, na verdade eu ia sim. Céus como alguém consegue ser tão adorável?" Draco pensou debilmente o beicinho que provavelmente Potter nem tinha a noção de estar fazendo. Tratou de tentar acordar de uma vez, pois se alguém o visse ali e o outro dissesse que ele estava o abusando... Pronto, estava ferrado.

— Dão, eu dão ia! — Sua voz saiu abafada pelo biquinho ridículo que sua boca ainda formava. Agarrou o braço do outro e se endireitou. — Não, eu não ia se você quer saber.  
Desviou o olhar levemente diante da mentira deslavada, como se não tivesse sido pego no ato, literalmente.  
0Oo  
Harry o encarou incrédulo, vendo o maior desviar o olhar. Nesse momento o pensamento idiota de que o outro ficava muito fofo assim o fez se bater mentalmente e com isso se irritar ainda mais.

— Me sol... — Ia puxar seu braço bruscamente quando percebeu que em sua mão direita não existia mais cicatriz alguma. — O que?

Murmurou para si mesmo, atraindo a atenção do loiro que também observou sua mão direita. Será que já tinha curado? Será que só durava algumas horas aquele negocio horroroso? Ou... Oh meu Merlin, será que madame Pomfrey havia visto e curado? Curar não era o problema, mas a enfermeira contar o que tinha visto ao diretor, isso sim era problema. Não queria chamar a atenção pra isso, Umbridge provavelmente acharia alguma forma de distorcer as coisa e torna-lo um vilão dessa historia.

— Ninguém viu, se é isso que quer saber. — Ouviu a voz do outro e levantou seu rosto o fitando confuso.

— O que? Como?... Por quê? — As perguntas saíram antes que ele pudesse impedir, mas era inevitável tamanha a sua confusão.

Observou confuso enquanto o loiro puxava de dentro de seu casaco alguma coisa. Viu a varinha ser puxada e se alarmou, tencionando seu braço que o outro ainda segurava. Viu Malfoy o encarando surpreso e então entender o que o assustara ao olhar sua varinha. Mesmo assim, em um movimento delicado ele apontou a varinha para sua mão direita e murmurou "Finite".

Brotando em sua pele novamente estava aquela frase, não tão inchada e sangrenta quando antes, mas mesmo assim parecia um pouco vermelha.

— É um feitiço simples de glamour. — Ouviu o outro falar, mas não o encarou, fitava sua mão. — Posso lhe assegurar que ninguém viu.

— Ah... Eu... — Harry estava sem saber o que falar. Então escolheu pelo o que parecia o mais certo. — Obrigado.  
0Oo  
Não percebeu que parara de respirar momentaneamente ao ouvir a voz doce lhe murmurar um "Obrigado" baixinho. Observou enquanto os lindos olhos verdes se desfiaram dos seus e as pequenas bochechas adquiriam um lindo tom carmim que o fez ter vontade de aperta-las.

Quis dizer que não foi nada, que na verdade tinha sido um prazer fazer aquilo por ele, mas... Ora, ele era Draco Malfoy, por que um Malfoy faria algo sem que fosse ganhar alguma coisa e... Nesse momento se estivesse em algum tipo de quadrinho do profeta diário, um ponto de exclamação estaria em cima de sua cabeça, indicando a maravilhosa ideia que acabara de ter.

— Sabe, fico feliz que esteja grato mas... — Um sorriso torto e malicioso tomou conta de sua expressão. — Não acha que eu mereço um premio especial?

O outro o encarou, arregalando os olhos, suas bochechas queimando em vergonha.

— C-Como a-assim? — Ele parecia tão indefeso agora, ali em cima daquela cama, as bochechas coradas e a voz falhando. Fez uso de todo seu alto controle para não pular em cima do menor e arrancar toda a sua roupa com os dentes.

— É. Você não acha que depois de tudo que me fez passar ontem a noite, eu não mereço um premio especial? — Sua voz se tornou extremamente sedutora.

— Ahn, eu... Eu... — Harry o olhou com cuidado, até franzir a testa e cerrar os dentes. — T-Tudo bem... O que é que você quer Malfoy?

— Um beijo. — Falou rapidamente. Não havia pensado direito, mas sabia que era o que mais queria do outro, a dias não conseguia parar de pensar em qual seria o gosto daqueles lábios.

— U-Um beijo? — O outro o encarou incrédulo. Draco tinha a mínima esperança de que ele estivesse pensando em uma maneira bem gostosa de beija-lo, porém não se surpreendeu com a resposta aos berros que recebeu. — Seu abusado! O que pensa que eu sou, seu... Humpf!

O moreno teve sua boca calada pela mão do outro. Draco olhou apreensivo para os lados, esperando ver a enfermeira chegar a qualquer momento, definitivamente não era uma boa hora já que ele havia acabado de fazer uma "proposta indecente" ao menino-que-sobreviveu.

Após alguns instantes de apreensão ele finalmente virou-se novamente para o garoto imitia vários "mmmm" abafados, o que quer que isso significa-se, com certeza não era educado.

— Potter, escute. — Ele chiou o mais baixo que pode — Eu vou te soltar, mas quero que fique quieto.

Ao receber apenas um olhar cheio de raiva e até um pouquinho de ressentimento ele hesitou um pouco.

— Eu não vou fazer nada com você, ok? Só... Me escute. — Devagar ele afastou sua mão da boca do outro, não dando nem dez segundos ele ouviu um sonoro "Madam... !" abafou novamente o som. Recendo tapas em seu braço, mas comparado a sua força, Potter não podia fazer nada. — Shhh! Potter, não vou fazer nada com você, confia em mim.

Viu os olhos verdes rolarem. Achou compreensível ao lembrar-se de seus feitos, nenhum deles instigava exatamente confiança. De qualquer forma, afastou sua mão percebendo com satisfação que poder ficara quieto, porém não por muito tempo.

— Por que eu deveria confiar em você Malfoy? — Harry falou baixinho, mas claro o suficiente para se fazer entender que estava zangado. — Não sei se você lembra, mas até a alguns dias atrás você me molestou!

— E você gostou. — Draco falou, sorrindo maliciosamente. Ficou satisfeito ao ver o outro ficar tão vermelho quanto um tomate. — Mas, isso não vem ao caso agora.

Ouviu um som de porta se abrindo ao longe, seu coração deu um leve pulo na hora, junto com o do moreno que também olhou assustado na direção do som.

Em um gesto rápido ele pegou a mão direita do outro antes que pudesse ser impedido, sentiu o menor puxar seu braço com força, mas ele simplesmente não tinha chance. Com sua varinha, recolocou o feitiço de glamour novamente sobre e feia cicatriz que em instantes não aparecia mais, agora ali só havia a pele macia e branca.

— Me escute, você tem duas opções... Ou me beija... Ou me conta quem fez isso com você. — Não ligou para o olhar incrédulo que recebeu, estava curioso demais e por que não dizer, furioso. Queria com todas as suas forças colocar suas mãos em volta do pescoço de quem fez isso e apertar até a cabeça explodir. Sim, era um pensamento um tanto violento, mas era o mínimo que alguém que fizera algo tão brutal a alguém tão frágil merecia. — Me encontre no mesmo lugar de ontem, na mesma hora. Ou esse feitiço vai sair e todos vão ver essa... Coisa.

Então saiu pela cortina contraria no exato momento em que madame Pomfrey abria a outra cortina sorridente ao ver seu paciente acordado.  
oOo  
Harry se viu incrédulo demais para agir enquanto via Malfoy desaparecer a sua direita e a enfermeira aparecer a sua esquerda. Talvez seu olhar nublado de confusão pudesse ser confundido com sono pois ouviu a mulher dizer:

— Ah, acordou cedo? — Ela disse pegando um frasco de poção da mesinha do lado de sua cama. — Fico feliz em vê-lo bem Sr. Potter, deu um grande susto em todos nós ontem a noite. Sorte sua o Sr. Malfoy estar por perto quando teve aquele colapso.

Com certeza... A sua famosa sorte.

— Tome isso aqui, vai se sentir melhor. — Pomfrey lhe entregou um copo com uma poção azul bebe dentro, sem falar nada ou fazer muita manha ele bebeu, engolindo tudo sem nem mesmo sentir o gosto. — Muito bem Sr. Potter. Acho que o senhor já está bem o suficiente para ir as aulas, seus amigos vão ficar felizes em lhe ver.

Seus amigos... Queria tanto poder falar com eles, contar o que tinha acontecido. Mione provavelmente poderia ajuda-lo com aquele feitiço idiota, mas ele não poderia pedir sua ajuda sem mostrar-lhe aquela cicatriz horrível. Fazer o feitiço estava fora de questão, ele não fazia a mínima ideia de como se fazia isso. Suas únicas opções eram, contar quem tinha feito isso a si ou... Beijar Malfoy.

Sentiu seu rosto corar e os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem com essa ideia. Bateu-se mentalmente por isso, sabia que o beijo provavelmente seria tão horrível quanto o que Duda tinha lhe imposto... Ele não sabia o que fazer agora... Pelo menos ainda tinha algum tempo para pensar, só encontraria o loiro depois da... Detenção.

Gemeu audivelmente, agradecendo pele enfermeira já ter se retirado e deitou-se bruscamente nos travesseiros, fechando os olhos e desejando poder ficar em coma novamente.  
oOo  
O loiro saiu quase correndo da enfermaria, rezando para que não tivesse sido visto. Parou apenas um andar abaixo, diminuindo o passo e andando como se nada tivesse acontecido... Em sua mente varias coisas aconteciam ao mesmo tempo. Não sabia como havia pensado naquilo tão rápido, na verdade nem fora até a enfermaria para receber nada, mas acabou saindo melhor do que ele esperava... Muito melhor.

Porém ao mesmo tempo que desejava saber quem era o monstro que fizera aquilo com Potter, também desejava loucamente que o menor escolhesse por um beijo. Talvez, depois do beijo a coisa até pudesse evoluir não é mesmo? Afinal, não era mentira o que ele disse antes, Potter realmente gostara de seus toques.

Sorriu presunçoso para si mesmo com esse pensamento.

Claro que o moreno podia muito bem ignora-lo e ele próprio refazer o feitiço mas... Ele contava com o fato de poder não saber como fazê-lo, o que na verdade era bem provável já que seu pai havia ensinado especialmente para ele no ultimo verão.  
É... Talvez as coisas corressem bem... Muito bem.  
oOo  
Harry chegou ao salão principal um pouco apreensivo, nem ousou olhar em direção a mesa da Sonserina em quanto caminhava até seu lugar entre Ron e Mione que imediatamente o bombardearam com perguntas antes mesmo dele poder se sentar.

— Harry! Ah, Harry... Fico tão feliz que esteja bem. — Disse Hermione o abraçando ainda sentada, o que não era difícil consideravelmente a altura do moreno. — O que aconteceu com você? Nós ficamos morrendo de preocupação.

— É cara, o que aconteceu ontem? Você foi pra detenção e algum tempo depois a gente soube que você desmaiou, o que aquela vaca fez com você? — Rony o olhou seriamente, ou tão seriamente quanto uma pessoa com a boca suja de mingau de aveia pode parecer.

— Fiquem calmos vocês dois. — Harry tentou parecer desinteressado. — Umbridge só me fez escrever linhas, a detenção durou algumas horas e depois que eu sai... Bem eu... Não me lembro de muita coisa.

— Você desmaiou, o que aconteceu Harry? Alguém fez alguma coisa? — A garota perguntou parecendo preocupada.

— Não, não. Eu não me lembro mas... Tenho certeza de que ninguém fez nada. — Ele desviou o olhar. — Madame Pomfrey disso que eu já estou bem, vocês não precisam se preocupar.

Hermione ainda não parecia totalmente segura disso mas mesmo assim, mandou que ele se senta-se e encheu o prato dele com comida. Nesse momento o jovem veela achou que ela se parecia muito com a Sra. Weasley.  
oOo  
O dia tinha passado relativamente rápido, na verdade até rápido demais para seu gosto. Para o desespero de Harry ele viu que realmente Malfoy não estava mentindo, aos pouco o feitiço estava ficando cada vez mais fraco e as letras e a vermelhidão na pele ficavam mais visíveis. Teve vários momentos em que teve que esconder sua mão ao longo do dia, pois o seu segredo ficara por um fio. Sabia que se ficasse sem o glamour por mais tempo ele seria descoberto... Não tinha opção.

Bem, na verdade ele até tinha, mas... Em sua cabeça corria uma briga furiosa entre elas. Beijar ou não beijar? Contar ou não contar?

Por outro lado era até bom que sua mais nova cicatriz estivesse visível, afinal, nesse exato momento ele estava se dirigindo para a sala da Umbridge para mais um dia de detenção. Era bem provável de que se ela visse sua mãe sua a cicatriz ela o obrigasse a escrever na sua testa...

Suspirou audivelmente, não se importando já que o corredor depois do jantar era completamente vazio. Depois de alguns momentos de caminhada ela finalmente chegara na sala. Se arrepiando dos pés a cabeça ele bateu três vezes na porta, logo ouvindo um "Entre" em uma voz melosa e mais do que nunca, enjoativa.

Entrou desejando que de alguma força o tempo passasse o mais rápido possível.  
oOo  
Depois de horas. Longas horas. Harry finalmente saia da sala onde teve que mais uma vez, rasgar sua pele com as palavras "Não devo contar mentiras". Estava doendo, doendo tanto que seus olhos chegavam a marejar. A dor parecia rasgar sua pele, seus músculos até chegar ao osso. Sangrava a ponta de pingar no chão. Saiu daquele lugar correndo para o banheiro mais próximo.

Quando finalmente chegou, abriu a torneira e deixou a agua corrente aliviar sua dor e limpar o sangue. Não estava mais com vontade de chorar, na verdade seu coração pulava nervoso dentro de seu peito. Ainda não tinha se decidido, não sabia o que ia fazer. Já estava na hora aliás.

Fechou a torneira e encarou a ferida. As palavras ainda estavam vermelhas e inchadas, mas pelo menos, não sangrava mais. Tomando coragem não sabia de onde, ele saiu do banheiro andando a passos trôpegos até o local marcado.  
oOo  
Draco chegou meia hora antes do que a hora que ele mesmo havia marcado. Passara o dia todo esperando aquele momento, o momento em que finalmente beijaria Potter.

Bem... Talvez o outro não escolhesse essa opção, mas... Ele contava com isso.

Depois de um longo tempo de espera, que lhe pareceram quase dias. Ouviu o som de passos vindos do final do corredor, imediatamente se desencostou da parede e prendeu a respiração, encarando a curva do corredor. Provavelmente seu coração já tivera parado tanto nervosismo, mas quando viu, a pessoa mais perfeita do mundo se aproximando, seu coração pareceu fazer um tipo de dança russa.

O jovem veela vinha caminhando apresado, visivelmente nervoso com as mãos em punho ao lado do corpo e encarando o chão. Pode perceber também algo muito estranho, viu que o outro parecia ter uma espécie de brilho em volta de si, como uma luz própria. Estava tão... tão... Lindo. Tão maravilhoso que o fez esquecer-se de como era respirar.

— P-Pronto. — O ouviu gaguejar, sem nunca o encarar diretamente. Estava tão próximo agora, conseguia ver a coloração rosada de suas bochechas, o brilho de seu cabelo sedoso e é claro. A boca convidativa. — Estou aqui.

— Sim, está. — Falou, então sacou a varinha do bolso e com um movimento fluido e leve em direção a mão direito do outro que preferiu nem olhar para não ter um ataque e extrair a informação de quem o fez sofrer daquele jeito a força. Ditou o feitiço e em segundos a ferida não estava mais lá, apenas a pele macia. Tentando não parecer tão apreensivo quando estava completou. — E então? O que você escolheu?  
oOo  
— Sim, está. — Ouviu a voz do outro, viu o outro tirar a varinha, mas não ficou nervoso sabia o que ia acontecer. Quando terminou ouviu o outro continuar a falar, percebendo que a voz não estava tão cheia de sarcasmo como... Sempre. — E então? O que você escolheu?

Neste momento ele finalmente encarou o loiro. Mas, na verdade não o enxergando completamente. Se contasse a ele sobre Umbridge ele não sabia o que o outro ia fazer com essa informação e isso o deixava extremamente apreensivo. Mas, se simplesmente o beijasse... Sentiria apenas um desconforto e mais nada, acabaria ali. Era tão difícil acreditar que o beijo seria ruim... Olhando aquela boca fina e rosada, então o corpo forte e bem definido.

Percebeu que o outro o olhava enquanto era observado. Desviou o olhar novamente, corando mais forte que antes. Ouviu uma risadinha divertida.

— Já se decidiu? Não temos todo o tempo do mundo sabe?

O encarou com uma expressão carrancuda. Um sentimento impulsivo tomando conta de si por completo. Sem pensar muito ele se jogou para frente, agarrando a gola da camisa do maior e em um movimento um pouco brusco...

Much as you blame yourself  
(Por mais que você tenha se culpado)  
You can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
(Você não pode ser culpado pela maneira como se sente)  
Had no example of a love  
(Não teve nenhum exemplo de um amor)  
That was even remotely real  
(Que fosse remotamente real)  
How can you understand something that you never had?  
(Como você pode entender algo que nunca teve?)  
Ooh baby if you let me I can help you out with all of that  
(Ooh, baby, se você me deixar, posso ajudar você com tudo isso)

Selou os seus lábios.

De inicio Percebeu que o outro se assustara mas não o recusou. Apenas continuou com seus lábios encostados, com os olhos abertos em uma expressão assustada sem saber o que fazer por seguinte. Quase teve um infarto quando Malfoy pousou uma mão em sua cintura e outra em sua nuca. Finalmente iniciando o beijo.

Sentiu a língua quente lamber-lhe os lábios, pedindo passagem. Sem ter controle de seus atos, seus lábios se abriram, dando passagem completa para a língua do outro.

Nesse momento seus olhos se arregalaram e uma sensação de choque tomou conta de todo o seu corpo quase o fazendo cair se o outro não o estivesse segurando. Todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiaram, e uma sensação quente encheu seu peito. Tão quente... Ele iria derreter. Fechou os olhos, pois corria o risco de chorar, tamanha era a emoção que estava sentindo, não sabia o que era, não sabia explicar. Era tão quente, tão grande, mal cabia em si, precisava sair.

Sentiu a língua do outro mexendo, explorando sua boca. Gemeu audivelmente, tanto de susto quando prazer inesperado. Oh céus, aquilo era bom, muito bom. Envolveu o pescoço do outro com seus braços buscando um ponto de apoio, em resposta sentiu sua cintura ser apertada mais fortemente. Os movimentos dentro de sua boca nunca parando.

Isso era estranho, oh meu Merlin como era estranho. Ele se sentia em outro mundo, parecia estar flutuando. Sentia-se tão quente nas mãos do outro, era tão bom.

Em quanto os movimentos iam parando, sua cabeça começava a funcionar, chegando a uma conclusão realmente assustadora. Abriu os olhos lentamente, separando sua boca da do outro. Encarou o outro. As bochechas rosadas e a respiração ofegante, o cabelo loiro e os olhos prateados que o observavam com uma expressão nublada. Aquele era Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

— Não! — Harry se afastou, empurrando o outro bruscamente, tropeçou pra trás, quase caindo mais se fixando no ultimo momento. Encarava o outro com uma expressão completamente incrédula em quanto balançava a cabaça em negação. — Não pode ser...

— Potter... O que? Você está bem? — Ouviu a voz notavelmente preocupada do outro, mas não ligou, estava muito imerso em seus pensamentos para ligar.

let me love you  
(deixe-me amar você)  
And I will love you  
(E eu amarei você)  
Until you learn to love yourself  
(Até que você aprenda a se amar)  
let me love you  
(deixe-me amar você)  
And all your trouble  
(Conheço os seus problemas)  
Don't be afraid, let me help  
(Não tenha medo, deixe-me ajudar)  
let me love you  
(deixe-me amar você)  
And I will love you  
(E eu amarei você)  
Until you learn to love yourself  
(Até que você aprenda a se amar)  
let me love you  
(deixe-me amar você)  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
(Um coração entorpecido, volta à vida)  
I'll take you there  
(Levarei você até lá)

— Não pode... — Seus olhos marejaram em quanto murmurava incrédulo. — Meu... Meu parceiro... Como?

— O que? Eu não consigo te ouvir assim. Está doendo alguma coisa? Por favor, me fala eu... Potter? — Viu enquanto lagrimas grossas e brilhantes escorriam pelo rosto do outro que estava sem expressão nenhuma encarando o nada. Preocupado deu um passo para frente, tentando se aproximar.

— Não encosta em mim! — Harry finalmente explodiu. Se afastando. — Eu não quero sua ajuda, não quero nada de você... Eu... Eu não quero você!

Encarou o loiro com uma expressão de quem o culpava pelas coisas mais hediondas. Lagrimas caiam de seus olhos sem seu consentimento, mas ele não conseguia se importar com isso. Viu o outro com um olhar de surpresa, mas mesmo assim dando mais um passo e tentando se aproximar.

Não queria sua aproximação, não queria nada dele naquele momento, não podia acreditar no quando a vida podia ser injusta. Saiu correndo em disparada pelo corredor, sem nunca olhar para trás e deixando mais uma vez Draco para trás sem entender nada.

**E então? Gostaram? Comentem! Me falem! É de graça e indolor.**


	13. Cap 13 - Estou tão confuso

**Oi oi seus lindos! Então, to aqui de volta... Não demorei tanto, mas demorei... Desculpa.**

**Assim, sobre o capítulo. Ele é um tanto quanto curto. Esse capítulo mostra a confusão dos dois, tudo que se passa nessas lindas cabecinhas. Mas, fiquem tranquilos, os próximos capítulos aguardam muitas coisinhas... Já no próximo começa "lá seducion" ... (Há! Olha o meu espanhão que bom que é...) Enfim. Espero que gostem do capítulo, de qualquer forma. Bjs!**

**Resposta aos comentários:**

_"Giny 9/30/13 . chapter 12 _

Adoro essa fic! Estou louca para saber o que o Harry vai fazer agora e como o Draco vai reagir quando descobrir que esta sentindo tudo aquilo por Harry porque ele é seu parceiro! Continue logo ok?"

**Pois é... Ta aqui tudo que você pediu . Espero que gosto. Bjs!**

___"Marcya 9/29/13 . chapter 12 _

WOW...falta o Draco entender que o Harry é o seu parceiro tbm :D  
Puts, a Umbrigde tem que se ferrar, caraaaa, ela é muito vaca!  
Já to ansiosa pelo próximo capítuloooo  
valeu!"

**Aaahh mas ele vai, com certeza ela vai ser ferrar, se ferrar bonito. E, por favor, não ofenda as vacas desse jeito, elas não merecem tadinhas. Aqui está o cap, espero que goste. Bjs!**

___"Andy-hunterSPN 9/29/13 . chapter 12 _

Own...ameiiii e eu jurando q n ia ter bj nenhum no cap...kkkkk amei amei...e agora oq o Harry vai fazer já q ele já se tocou q o Dray é o parceiro dle...ai ai mui mui ansiosa...n nos mate d ansiedade dessa vez.. Pleaseeee *...*  
Esperando ansiosamente pelo próximo cápitulo (leia-se muuuitoo kkk)"

**Há, agora é o Draco que vai ter que tomar a iniciativa. E até que nem demorei tanto né? Pelo menos eu acho... . Espero que goste desse capítulo. Bjs!**

___"Ju 9/29/13 . chapter 11 _

atualiza logo, por favor! Quero saber como a relação dos dois vai ficar depois disso"

**Aqui ainda não dá pra ter uma ideia de como vai ficar mas, pelo menos dá pra ver que vai começar :x... Bem, espero que goste. Bjs!**

_"lightwalnut64 9/30/13 . chapter 12_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMANDO ESSA HISTÓRIA SOCORRO! Mas seria ótimo se os capítulos fossem maiores, ok? Isso realmente entristece ;a; n. Falo isso sempre, mas repito: Harry submiss Muito muito bom, continua por favor!"_

**É, com toda certeza Harry submisso é TU-DO, devia ser pecado colocar ele de outra forma ;.;... Puts... Eu até vou tentar fazer capítulos maiores mas é que... Esse saiu ainda mais pequeno que o outro. Desculpa! Juro que tento fazer maior ainda que o anterior... Espero que goste mesmo assim, bjs!**

___"_Neko Lolita 9/29/13 . chapter 12

_po, parou na parte boa rs_  
_ pro harry eu digo "aceita baby, q dói menos" rairaira_  
_ enfim, parabéns ao casal AUEHUAH_  
_ ta linds a fic, pena q os caps são tão curtos né D:_  
_ bjas até a proxima!"_

**Uhum, concordo com você... Até por que, se eu fosse o Harry já tava me jogando nos braços fortes e musculosos do Draco sem pensar nem meia vez. u.u... Enfim... Desculpa pelos capítulos curtos, juro que tento fazer o próximo maior. Ok? Espero que goste, bjs!**

_"_dels769/29/13 . chapter 12

Nossa que beijo foi esse... (suspiros)...  
Aguardo ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo.  
Abçs., e até."

**Pois vem mais beijos por aí. Aqui está o capítulo, espero que goste. Bjs!**

_"Freya le Noir 9/29/13 . chapter 12_

_meldeus!_  
_ ele finalmente se tocou... kkk, demorou em harryzinho!_  
_ se eu fosse ele o único lugar para onde eu correria seria os braços fortes e másculos de Malfoy!_  
_ mt mt mt mt bom, sim está PERFEITA, continue logo, estou mt ansiosa!"_

**Ah, eu tb correria para os braços do Draco... Aliás, não só para os braços... Se é que você me entende *¬*... Pois é... Aqui está o capítulo, espero que goste. Bjs!  
**

_"PandoraMaria 9/29/13 . chapter 12_

_Amei a descrição do primeiro beijo!Foi muito lindo!Só faltou falar que a perninha subiu!kkkkkk Nem todos tem essa sorte!Algumas pessoas tem o azar do primeiro beijo parecer uma maquina de lavar roupa A essa Umbridge!Louca pela parte dos centauros quando ela vai ter o que merece MUAHAHAHA,você sabia que existe uma piada de duplo sentido ali?A própria JK numa entrevista fala sobre isso e ainda ri sobre o que ficou subentendido."_

**Ah que bom que gostou da descrição *-* Mostrei para um amigo meu que não gosta de yaoi e ele disse que tinha "açúcar demais e quase pegou diabetes"... Ironicamente, eu chamei ele de gay, mas... Enfim... Quanto ao primeiro beijo... Ah, pelo menos isso, né? Imagina se fosse ruim pro Harry, ia traumatizar mais ainda o menino, tadinho . Aproposito... Eu cheguei a procurar o duplo sentido nessa piada aí, mas não consegui achar, o que era? e.e**

**De qualquer forma... Espero que goste do capítulo, bjs!**

Cap 13 - Estou tão confuso...

Draco se surpreendeu consideravelmente quando sentiu sua camisa ser agarrada e com um puxão, ter seus lábios selados aos do outro. De inicio seu coração pareceu dar um salto triplo digno das olimpíadas. Não demorou muito para seu corpo agir por conta própria e rodear seu braços em volta do corpo pequeno, buscando mais aproximação.

Fechou os olhos e lambeu delicadamente os lábios do outro, tentando, pedindo para que o beijo se iniciasse. Ficou surpreso quando sentiu a boca do outro se entreabrir, porém não se fez de rogado e logo o adentrou com sua língua. Ah, foi uma sensação indescritível, melhor do que qualquer coisa que ele já tivesse experimentado, melhor do que todas as vezes que ele imaginou aquele momento. Era, em uma palavra. Magico.

Ouviu um gemido, tanto surpreso quanto prazeroso e isso foi o bastante para fazer seu corpo esquentar, principalmente em uma área especifica. Afinal, aquele foi o som mais fofo e ao mesmo tampo excitante que já ouvira.

Ficou mais surpreso ainda ao perceber Potter entregue ao beijo, na verdade tão entregue que ele desconfiava que se não o estivesse segurando, ele iria cair por causa das pernas bambas. Essa conclusão o deixou extremamente feliz, afinal era ele que provocara aquilo, sua boca, sua língua... Faziam o famoso Harry Potter ficar tremulo.

De certa forma, ele também estava se sentindo estranho. Não um estranho ruim, um estranho bom. Ótimo na verdade. Parecia que cada célula de seu corpo estava comemorando. Aquilo era tão bom. Era bom o jeito que o corpo pequeno cabia perfeitamente em seus braços, se moldando a seu corpo como se eles tivessem sido feitos para ficar juntos daquele jeito. Era bom a sensação de ter sua língua acariciada pelos lábios macios do menor. Era bom o sabor doce daquela boca, era como se finalmente pudesse provar algo que estava desejando por toda sua vida.

O beijo foi ficando lento... Até finalmente parar e suas bocas se distanciarem devagar. Finalmente abriu os olhos, observando o garoto a sua frente como se fosse a primeira vez que o via. Estava feliz. Muito feliz.

— Não! — Levou um susto ao ouvir a voz assustada, logo depois viu o outro se afastar com um movimento brusco. Levou um tempo para sair daquele seu torpor, mas quando saiu não poderia se encontrar mais confuso. Observava o garoto a sua frente balançar a cabeça em negação levando a mão a boca... Céus, será que... Ele havia feito algo de errado? Será que ela tinha machucado Potter e nem tinha percebido? — Não pode ser...

— Potter... O que? Você está bem? — Perguntou confuso. Porém o moreno nem pareceu lhe ouvir.

— Não pode... — Ouviu o outro murmurar, ficando ainda mais perplexo. Viu os olhos brilharem, se enchendo de lagrimas. — Meu (...) Como?

— O que? Eu não consigo te ouvir assim. Está doendo alguma coisa? Por favor, me fala, eu... Potter? — Se desesperou quando viu lagrimas escorrerem pelo rosto delicado. "Ah, meleca. Que merda eu fui fazer agora?" Pensou se sentindo culpado. Tentou se aproximar, para de alguma forma ajudar o outro.

— Não encosta em mim! — Harry finalmente explodiu. Se afastando. — Eu não quero sua ajuda, não quero nada de você... Eu... Eu não quero você!

"Ele não lhe queria?" Sentiu seu coração encolher dolorosamente, sem entender o porquê.

O olhar que viu no rosto do outro fez seu coração despedaçar em pedaços pontiagudos, machucando seu peito. Ele não sabia o que tinha feito, ou se tinha feito algo, mas com certeza tinha sido horrível. Potter parecia estar seriamente ferido, e ele não sabia o que fazer enquanto observava as lagrimas escorrerem pelo rosto delicado. Tentou se aproximar mais uma vez. Mas antes que ele conseguisse chegar perto o suficiente o moreno saíra correndo. Algo dentro dele dizia, na verdade gritava, para que ele fosse atrás, que não o deixasse escapar. Porém ele se sentia dormente, era até mesmo difícil pensar.

Foi com dor que viu o outro sumir pelo corredor. Ele estava confuso, sentia-se confuso sobre o que tinha acontecido ali, sentia confuso sobre os sentimentos que nunca tivera antes e principalmente, sentia-se confuso pela pessoa a quem tudo isso era direcionado.

Ele não entendia mais nada.

oOo

Harry correu como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ele sabia que Malfoy não estava atrás dele, mas mesmo assim, não se sentia longe o suficiente, ele queria mais distancia. Queria poder sumir agora, queria que o outro sumisse.

Bem, essa era sua cabeça falando.

Outra parte de si, gritava para que ele parece naquele momento e voltasse de onde tinha parado. Ah, ele nunca poderia fazer isso. Foi um erro ter iniciado o beijo. Ele nunca pensou que... Nunca pensou que Draco Malfoy poderia ser seu parceiro.

O garoto correu até suas pernas não aguentarem mais, não sabia em que parte do castelo estava agora, mas sabia que não poderia voltar para sua sala comunal naquele estado. Entrou em uma das varias salas daquele corredor e fechou a porta, se escorando na mesma e escorregando até se sentar. Abraçou suas pernas e enfiou a cabeça entre seu braços, mais uma vez chorando. Deixou que as lagrimas escorressem e os soluços saíssem, era inútil tentar impedir.

De certa forma ele se achava extremamente infantil por estar chorando feito uma garotinha, mas... O que ele podia fazer? Por que o mundo tinha que ser tão mau com ele?

Seu parceiro... A única pessoa quem ele amaria sua vida inteira era Draco Malfoy, um futuro comensal, mais um escravo do homem que estava tentando mata-lo. Não era perigoso apenas para ele próprio, como também para o outro. Sabia que se Voldemort soubesse quem era o seu parceiro, iria mata-lo assim que tivesse a chance, pois de acordo com o livro de Hermione, um veela sem seu parceiro não era nada.

Então era isso... Estava destinado á morrer sem amor nenhum. Ah, o que estava pensando? Não é como se ele tivesse esperado o seu parceiro a vida inteira... Suspirando de amores esperando o dia em que finalmente poderia conhecê-lo... Na verdade ele nem havia pensado nisso com todas as outras coisas que ele tinha em mente... Mas, agora... Parecia tão certo, mas tão errado.

Parecia certo seu parceiro ser Draco Malfoy, ele não sabia por que, mas cada célula de seu corpo parecia ser atraída magneticamente pra ele agora. Sua mente gritava o tempo inteiro que ele deveria estar junto dele agora. Ele nem sabia nada dele, nem o conhecia direito...

Era errado por... Céus, por vários e vários motivos. Só para começar eles eram inimigos... Se bem que eles não tinham se alfinetado nenhuma vez dês de o inicio do ano escolar. Claro, tirando algumas vezes em que eles se esbarraram. Deus, agora tudo fazia sentido. Agora ele entendia o jeito estranho que Malfoy ficara cada vez que eles se encontravam... E aquele beijo... Foi a melhor coisa que ele fez em toda sua vida, melhor que seu primeiro voo de vassoura até...

Ele não tinha escolha. Simplesmente não tinha. Ficar com Draco Malfoy... Ser seu parceiro. A ideia era ridícula.

Apesar de ser um veela submisso, ele não precisava de ninguém... Certo? "Errado... Muito errado." Sua mente dizia mais uma vez. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se livrar desses pensamentos... De certa forma ele sabia que isso era sim, errado. Ele precisava de Malfoy então? Merda! Ele estava tão confuso...

oOo

Harry entrou no salão principal sem ousar olhar para os lados, simplesmente contou-se de costas para a mesa da Sonserina, ao lado de Rony e de frente para Hermione. Quase chegara atrasado no café da manha.

Isso tinha acontecido, pois na noite passada ele tinha voltado tarde demais para o salão comunal, consequentemente, não conseguiu dormir direito e hoje se atrasara. Suspirando ele encheu seu prato com bacon e ovos, logo também tomando um gole do suco de abóbora.

O café da manha ocorreu normalmente, sem nenhum acontecimento muito importante nem nada do tipo. Claro, nada além dos habituais olhares irritantes e cobiçadores que o moreno recebia. Mas assim como tudo antes, ele aprendeu a ignorar.

Ainda mastigando um pedaço de bacon Harry olhou para Hermione um tanto perplexo. Em todo o momento, dês de que ele se sentara ela não parava de lanças olhares desconfiados para trás de si e depois desviar o olhar voltando a comer, isso se repetiu varias vezes, ao longo da refeição, cada vez a garota parecia mais inquieta olhando para um ponto atrás de si, mas precisamente para a mesa da Sonserina.

Alguns pelos da nuca do garoto se arrepiaram com a conclusão, tentando não parecer nervoso ele engoliu e perguntou.

— M-Mione — Ele pigarreou, tentando manter a voz firme. — O que foi?

— Ahn? — Ela desviou o olhar de seu prato e olhou para ele interrogativa. — Que foi o que Harry?

— Ah é que... É que você ficou olhando pra mesa... Pra mesa de trás o tempo inteiro. — Ele falou, tentando não dar bandeira. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Ah, isso? — Ela perguntou retoricamente. — É que eu não consigo comer direito quando tem alguém me encarando e... Malfoy não desgruda o olhar daqui dês de que você chegou.

— O que? Malfoy? — Rony se juntou a conversa, largando um pedaço de salsicha, Harry tentou impedi-lo mais ele se virou e encarou com uma expressão emburrado o loiro. O moreno quis se enterrar de vergonha naquela hora. — É verdade... Provavelmente está aprontando alguma coisa.

— O-Ou é só provocação, sabe? E-Eu acho melhor a gente deixar para lá. — Falou e tomou um gole de suco logo em seguida, tentando não chamar a atenção pois sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho.

— Ah! Isso mesmo. — Rony olhou ofendido para ela. — Ora vamos, ele não nos fez nada dês do inicio das aulas.

— Então o mais provável é que estava planejando algo grande, assim está muito ocupado... — Rony começou dizendo, mas foi interrompido.

— Ou... Ele está ocupado demais estudando paras as aulas e fazendo as lições, que vocês aproposito, também deveriam estar fazendo. — Ela falou assumindo uma expressão muito parecida com a da senhora Weasley dando broncas. — Não vejo mais vocês fazendo seus deveres. O Harry eu sei pelo menos que tem um bom motivo, por causa das detenções, claro mesmo assim não é motivo para deixar de lado os trabalhos escolares... Enfim, mas e você Rony? Tem voltado tarde para o salão comunal, nem tem me ajudado a fazer os chapéus para o F.A.L.E.

Ela o olhou levemente desapontada. Nesse momento Harry se lembrou da grane pilha de dever de casa que tinha acumulado... Isso não era nada bom. Ele tinha certeza que professor Snape não seria nada compreensivo, na verdade nem ele nem nenhum dos outros professores, sendo que esse é o ano dos N.O.M.s

Com certeza estava na hora de por sua vida escolar em dia. Deixar essa besteira de parceiro e Draco Malfoy de lado. É, era isso. Ia se focar nos estudos e pronto.

— É que... Eu... Estou fazendo meus deveres na biblioteca. — Rony se enrolou para falar. Harry achou uma coisa muito estranha isso, já que o ruivo nunca entrara na biblioteca a não ser que fosse obrigado por Hermione.

— Você o que? — Hermione perguntou um tanto descrente e com toda a razão.

Rony se engasgou com o suco, mas felizmente Hermione não percebeu pois bem nessa hora Ginna havia lhe chamado.

— Ah, bem... Vamos indo então. — Hermione falou um minuto depois. — Se não vamos acabar nos atrasando.

Mais do que feliz Harry levantou-se, andando de cabeça baixa até que finalmente estivesse fora do salão principal.

oOo

Draco bufou entediado. Não aguentava mais aquele texto sobre pedra da lua. Era certo que sua matéria preferida era Poções, mas mesmo assim... Sua cabeça estava cheia, não conseguia pensar direito. Deitou a pena que segurava em cima da redação que estava escrevendo. Recostou-se na cadeira e fechou os olhos, tentando descansar.

A biblioteca era um lugar ótimo para isso, era silencioso e calmo. Nem sempre, pois casualmente ele conseguia ouvir risinhos de meninas assanhadas em volta de si. Sorriu de lado com isso, ainda de olhos fechados. Ele poderia ter todas as meninas de Hogwarts a seus pés se quisesse...

Mas... Então... Por que ele não queria?

Abriu os olhos, com uma expressão cansada se sentou direito novamente na cadeira. Sabia exatamente por que ele não queria nenhuma das garotas disponíveis... Só conseguia pensa em uma pessoa. Droga, obvio que aquela pessoa tinha que ser o santo Potter.

Bem, na verdade nem tão santo assim, afinal, ele que havia começado o beijo na noite passada.

Claro, também fora ele que depois o empurrou, falou que não o queria e depois saiu correndo chorando.

A lembrança do rosto maculado pelas gotas grossas de lagrimas cristalinas fez seu peito arder. Não sabia o por que disso. Fora só um beijo, ele não teve culpa... Teve? Tinha certeza que não tinha machucado o outro, não tinha apertado demais, nem ido muito longe. Também não foi como se ele tivesse forçado o beijo não é? Potter que o agarrara. Ele só continuou o que o outro iniciou.

Foi apenas um beijo... Ele já tinha conseguido o que queria... Não devia se preucupar tanto não né?

Ele tentou realmente, mas não conseguiu. O café da manha inteiro passou-se com ele observando o moreno, não recebeu nem um olhar sequer. Isso o fez se irritar e chatiar ao mesm tempo, coisa que só poder conseguiria fazer sem nem mesmo lhe dirigir a palavra.

Pegou a pena novamente, tinha que terminar aquela maldita lição.

Por alguns minutos ele ficou parado com a pena sobre o pergaminho, sem ideia nenhum do que escrever. Irritado consigo mesmo ele mais uma vez largou a pena, olhando em volta e procurando um dos livros que ele tinha pego para lhe ajudar. Viu um com uma capa azul claro e o pegou.

Abriu em uma pagina aleatória e leu o titulo do capítulo. "Veelas" Confuso ele verificou a capa do livro e finalmente percebeu que aquele livro não tinha nada a ver com poções, na verdade era um guia de criaturas magicas.

Olhou de novo para o titulo daquele capítulo. Ficou um pouco confuso de inicio, afinal... Um capítulo inteiro sobre veelas? Ainda em um livro de criaturas magicas? Quer dizer... Ele era um veela. Isso quer dizer que era uma criatura magica?

Draco não tinha muito conhecimento sobre veelas, para não dizer nenhum. Claro, ele sabia dês do inicio de que era um, afinal pelo menos isso seu pai se dera o trabalho de lhe falar, mas tirando isso, ele não havia lhe informado de mais nada.

Com certa curiosidade e até mesmo por que estava cheio de ler sobre pedra da lua, Draco começou a ler sobre os veelas.

Leu sobre o que são, são como são e como agem. Teve a confirmação obvia de que era um veela dominante... Estava achando a leitura bem interessante. Porém, achou muito curioso quando o livro iniciou o tópico "Parceiros" Ora, por que raios havia um tópico assim? Não havia nada demais para saber, era normal como qualquer outra relação, não era?

Então começou a ler.

"Há três etapas no cortejo veela, a primeira de reconhecimento, cheiro e toque. A segunda o beijo. E a terceira e ultima, a ligação. A primeira é composta pela duas partes do elo, primeiramente o veela dominante sempre saberá quem é o seu escolhido pelo seu cheiro, o veela submisso escolhido cheirara diferente para ele e somente para ele, como se o outro estivesse sobre o efeito de amortentia, porém o sentimento será totalmente verdadeiro..."

...

Três etapas... Cheiro... Beijo... Idiota.

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota!

"O veela dominante sempre saberá quem é o seu escolhido pelo cheiro" Draco releu aquelas linhas. Mas... Mas oque? O que aquilo significava? Ele... Escolhido... Como?

Não era ele quem escolhia com quem iria ficar? Como qualquer outra pessoa normal? Como assim? De acordo com aquele livro, quem escolhia o seu "parceiro" era a sua própria natureza veela e... Costumava escolher outros veelas... Esse veela escolhido cheiraria diferente, somente para ele... Potter...

Ele tinha um escolhido. Céus... Ele tinha um escolhido.

Harry Potter. Harry Potter era o seu escolhido. O veela que cheirava diferente para ele, a pessoa quem sua natureza veela escolheu para ficar até o fim de sua vida. Era Harry Potter.

Deus, tudo era tão confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão claro. Agora que sabia sobre os veelas, a identidade de seu parceiro pareceu obvia dês do inicio.

Ele sempre achou que o encanto que Potter exercia sobre si era apenas por ele ser um veela e isso fazer parte, achava que era assim com todo mundo. E... O cheiro... Era como amortentia. Potter cheirava para si como maças, canela e lírios. Ele amava maças, eram suas frutas preferidas, além do cheiro de canela realmente lhe agradar e... Bem, lírios devia ser um cheiro próprio de Potter mesmo. De certa forma, era o aroma que mais lhe agradava.

Mesmo agora, ele conseguia sentir o perfume no ar. Estava mais fraco do que de costume, que chegava até mesmo a ser torturante, mas ainda estava lá.

E agora? O que ele deveria fazer? Potter sabia que ele era o seu escolhido?

"— Não encosta em mim!

— Eu não quero sua ajuda, não quero nada de você... Eu... Eu não quero você!"

A fala com a voz ferida e chorosa ecoou em sua mente dolorosamente... Então... Ele sabia? Sabia e não o queria?

Mas como assim? Isso podia? Quer dizer... Como alguém poderia recusa-lo? Ora, ela era Draco Malfoy... Quem em sã consciência o recusaria?

A resposta era obvia... Potter sempre foi uma exceção a parte.

Mas se ela achava que poderia recusa-lo desta forma estava muitíssimo enganado. Draco não ia deixar que o seu escolhido o ignorasse. Nunca tivera uma boa relação com aquele garoto, mas... Bem, o passado terá que ficar onde está, no passado. O que importava era o agora e... E agora Draco Malfoy queria Harry Potter para si.

Era isso, ele teria que... Seduzi-lo.

**É isso, não deixem de comentar. É de graça e indolor.**


End file.
